


Of Adorable Pets, Handsome Owners, and Attractive Vets

by whitechocobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Businessmen, But it's only at the end, Cats, Dogs, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Wen Junhui/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi are Best Friends, Jeonghan owns a clinic with attractive vets, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Maknae line are still students, Past Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pets, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Rabbits, Seungkwan Can't Catch a Break, Seventeen are Responsible Pet Owners, Slow Burn, Soonyoung is Good at Feelings, Veterinarian Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo is Good at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitechocobo/pseuds/whitechocobo
Summary: Lee Jihoon didn't want a pet. He, specifically, did not want the snowy white kitten his parents had dropped off at his house before they left for their planned year-long vacation cruise.(aka Veterinarian Kwon Soonyoung teaches Lee Jihoon how to take care of his cat and how to be happy along the way)Updates: On Family Holiday Break; resumes 3rd Week Jan
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 92
Kudos: 176





	1. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon embraces his responsibilities as a cat parent and Soonyoung offers a helping hand.  
> 

WARNING: swearing  


  
  
  


**//LEE JIHOON//**  


Wary round green eyes nestled in a small white head of fur blinked back at him from the box nestled in Jihoon’s arms. Said box had been unceremoniously shoved into his arms with hasty greetings and farewells from his parents who then drove off without a second thought. Lee Jihoon, their only son, was stunned into silence.  


When he did find his voice, “What the actual fuck.” Were the first words to leave his mouth.  


He glared at the little ball of fluff; the little thing had the audacity to snarl back at him. His frown deepened and Jihoon carelessly dropped the box onto his couch in annoyance. He headed toward his room, grabbed his phone, and immediately dialed his mother's number. The call connected soon enough and Jihoon took deep breath to call himself before he spoke.  


”Eomma, what in the world-” he began, tone clearly upset.  


_“Sorry for not being able to stay longer, sweetie.”_ his mother apologized airily. _“Be a darling and take care of our angel while we’re at our cruise, won’t you?”_  


“Firstly, I have absolutely _no idea_ how to take care of a cat, Eomma. Secondly, doesn’t your vacation cruise last for a whole year? You can’t expect me to look after your pet for a whole year, Eomma. That’s unreasonable.” Jihoon's voice was laced with disbelief. He could not believe his parents were pulling something like this when he was already a grown adult with responsibilities far more important and pressing than taking care of a pet.  


_“Oh, I’m sure you can figure it out, honey. You’re our amazing son, after all. It shouldn’t be too hard. Just pick up a few things from the pet store and you’re good to go. Anyway, we’re almost at the airport so I’m hanging up now. Love you, Uji! Try not to work too hard alright?”_  


“Eomma, wait-” the call cut off before he could continue. Jihoon swore under his breath.   


He clutched his phone tightly in his hand and pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers; he tried to ease his simmering frustration. His attention was then caught by the sound of a soft high meow. Jihoon’s phone buzzed with a message from his mother. He ignored the mewling from the small box on his couch and read his mother's message.  


**_The little angel’s name is Carat, by the way. Please get her a collar when you can._**  


Jihoon returned to his room and threw his phone onto his unmade bed with another huff of annoyance. Great. Now he another thing to worry about on top of everything at work. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.  


He stepped out of his room and was welcomed by the sight of the little thing out of her box, trying to climb on top of his coffee table by clinging to the knitted tablecloth hanging on the side. Jihoon clicked his tongue and approached the white fluff.  


The kitten responded to his attempt at prying her from the cloth with a loud hiss and a swipe of her claws, leaving a thin red cut across the back of Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon glared at the thing.  


“Which part of you is the little angel Eomma was talking about?” He exclaimed after inspecting the new wound.  


Jihoon took another slow inhale. What’s done is done. He knew there was no changing his parents’ mind now. What did she need? A food bowl and water bowl. And a litter cube? Wait. Box. Litter box. That should be okay for now. God, his head was already hurting and half the day hadn’t even gone by.  


What Jihoon didn’t know was that his headache would last throughout the next few days of living with Carat. He would come home to scratched up furniture, torn up tissue paper and curtains, partnered with random puddles of piss around his apartment. By the time he usually arrived home, Jihoon didn't even have the energy to be angry anymore. Instead he just retired to his room and locked his door.  


Jihoon was even more miserable than usual coming home to a pet that snarled and tried to scratch him every time he came close to her. He’d leave canned food and water out for her but it was somehow only barely touched by the time he came home late at night. Jihoon was already at his wits’ end. It came to a head when he came home one night to incessant soft whining. Jihoon had been dead tired, but he knew he wasn't imagining the sound registering in his ears as soon as he opened the door. He searched around his apartment, trying to locate the kitten.  


He found the little ball of fluff lying limp in the blanket he had used as a temporary bed for her. He came closer and though expecting her to snarl at him like usual, she only continued to mewl helplessly. Jihoon reached out and hesitantly touched a scruffy patch of her fur. She didn’t move in the slightest.  


_Something’s wrong with her._ Jihoon realized and felt a small panic settle in his chest. He glanced at the clock.  


9:43 PM  


Jihoon bit his lip. He cradled the her in his arm, her limp form still wrapped in the blanket. She began to meow even more pitifully after Jihoon had moved her. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and hastily called his workmate.  


After a few rings, the call connected.  


_“Hyung? Is something wrong?”_  


“Mingyu, I need the address of the vet clinic you go to.”  


_“Huh? Why do you-”_  


“Please. It’s an emergency.” Jihoon was now very aware of the weak breaths the kitten was letting out and he felt anxiety piling up in his chest.  


_“Oh. Okay. I’ll send it right away.”_  


Jihoon ended the call and made his way to the front door, kitten gingerly wrapped in one of his arms. He picked up his car keys and his wallet, heading straight for his car.  


His phone buzzed with Mingyu's reply while Jihoon was settling the kitten in the passenger seat.  


He entered the address into the navigation panel of his car and drove there immediately, hoping that the clinic would still be open. Jihoon just barely avoided running a stop light before he arrived at the clinic. The name Diamond Clinic was printed on the glass door of the entrance. Jihoon let out the breath he was holding, there was still someone here.  


In front of the door stood a man in a long sleeve plaid button down looking as if he was about to pull down the metal covering from above. Jihoon hastily stepped out of his car, calling out to the stranger.  


“Please, wait!” He winced, hearing the slight desperation in his tone.  


The stranger turned around, facing Jihoon with a surprised expression.  


“Sorry,” he apologizes. “It’s, um, it's my cat." He stammered and cursed himself inwardly for sounding so awkward.   


"There’s something wrong with her.” He added in a rush, feeling himself flush at how vague his explanation was. The stranger stared at him for a moment.  


“Did you bring her with you?” the stranger's voice was quiet, as if he was trying not to startle Jihoon.  


“Oh. Yes.” Jihoon answered with a nod, glancing back inside his car briefly. The stranger offered him a small smile, prominent cheeks bunching up slightly.  


“Okay. Follow in after me, alright? I’ll just prepare the examination room.” He pulled out a set of keys, thumbed through it a bit before slotting a key inside the lock. There was an audible click and the stranger was now pushing one of the glass doors open. He moved inside and Jihoon scampered to gather his things, along with Carat.  


He entered the semi-dark clinic, following the single trail of light into a large white room. Inside, the stranger was shuffling around, bringing out a few tools and a clip board and pen. Jihoon’s entrance caught his attention and he raised his head. His gaze focused on the bundle in his arms before he spoke.  


“Please lay the patient down here.” He gestured to the white examination table in front of where he was standing. Jihoon carefully placed the Carat on the surface. She was still making those pitiful whines and Jihoon felt strands of dread gather at the pit of his stomach.  


The stranger eyed her thoughtfully for a minute before nodding and shifting his gaze to Jihoon.  


“You can sit down here, Sir.” He gestured to a small working desk where the clipboard had been placed. “Please fill out her paperwork while I start examining her.” Jihoon nodded and let himself be guided down onto the chair. Once he was seated, the stranger offered him a kind smile.  


“I’m Kwon Soonyoung. A registered and practicing veterinarian of this clinic. I’ll look after her, Sir. From my experience, it isn’t as bad as it looks so please do try to relax.” His voice was calm and soothing. Jihoon felt the tension in his shoulders lessen a tiny bit.  


“I’m Lee Jihoon. Her, um, owner.” Jihoon responded without thinking and he felt himself cringe inwardly. The veterinarian named Kwon Soonyoung simply smiled wider at him.  


He began to shrug off his plaid button down and pulled over a dark red scrub top over his graphic tee. Jihoon finished filling out the form on the clipboard asking for basic information on him and Carat. He reoriented his sitting position to watch the vet work, touching the little kitten with gentle and experienced hands. Soonyoung nodded a few times before he drew closer to Jihoon again.  


“Do you mind if I take her file now?”  


Jihoon handed over the clipboard wordlessly and Soonyoung nodded in thanks. He went back to the examination table and proceeded to write down a few things. He worked quickly and Jihoon couldn't recognize any of the tools he was using. He closed his eyes after waching for a few minutes. He could feel the familiar pulsing headache he had been able to ignore because of the panic and urgency of the situation moments before.  


He opened his eyes and found the vet using a syringe to let the kitten drink something. The vet observed her for a few moments and nodded again, writing more lines on the clipboard. The vet was quick and efficient in the way he moved, wholly focused on his patient and only barely sparing a glance or two at Jihoon every once in a while.  


Jihoon looked at his watch and felt his eyes widen. It was already nearing eleven. He cursed under his breath, realizing how late it was. A faint buzzing sound trickled into the silence of the room. Jihoon watched the vet pull out his phone from his back pocket, swipe his thumb against the screen and place it close to his ear. Not once did Soonyoung’s eyes stray from Carat on the table.  


“I’m still at the clinic. There was an emergency patient that came in. I’m almost done, I might have to bring her home for overnight observation, though. Do you mind preparing the pet room for another one?”  


A pause.  


“No. It’s a feline. Female. Just a kitten.”  


Another pause as the vet listened.  


“Thanks, Won. See you in a bit.” Soonyoung ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He was petting Carat for a bit before he pulled away. He strode toward the small sink in the corner of the room and began to wash his hands. Afterwards, he approached Jihoon while wiping his hands with a paper towel. A crumpled damp paper towel was tossed into an appropriately labelled trash can nearby.  


Soonyoung set the clipboard on the table. “Okay. You look tired Lee-ssi, so I’m going to keep this simple. From what I’ve checked, it isn’t anything deadly. Her vitals are pretty normal so I’m thinking it’s more of a problem with her digestive system than anything else since she doesn’t have any external injuries. I’d like to keep her for overnight observation just to be sure, would that be alright?”  


Jihoon digested the vet's words. “Oh. Is that possible?”  


Soonyoung nodded. “My housemate is also a vet who works here. We occasionally accommodate outside patients for cases like this where we can’t stay all night at the clinic. We have most of the necessary equipment there in case of an emergency. If you’re still doubtful, I can call my supervising veterinarian and he can vouch for me. Would you prefer that?”  


Jihoon shook his head quickly. “No. It sounds like you know what you’re doing.”  


“You’ll have to come back tomorrow so I can ask you a few more in-depth questions about the patient. Usually the questions would have been done first, but you said it was an emergency so I decided to forgo them for the moment.”  


Jihoon nodded in understanding.  


“Alright. Tomorrow then?”  


“Yes. Hopefully some time before 10 PM, of course.” Jihoon looked back at the vet with surprise and found him wearing an amused smile. Jihoon scratched the back of his ear. “I’m sorry about that. I was just…panicking.” he explained lamely. Oh God, someone just make him shut up so he would stop embarrassing himself like this.  


The vet nodded. “I could see that. I’m not the type to ignore a patient in need, anyway. Even if it is past my bed time.” He added jokingly.  


Jihoon let out a low chuckle. “So, I should just…head home for now?’  


“Yeah. You do that.” Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon stood up and felt the bones in his back creak in protest. A thought occured to him seconds later.  


“Wait. How are you going to get home?”  


“Oh. I was thinking of commuting home like usual.” The other said offhandedly, pulling off his scrubs. He began cleaning up around the room again and Jihoon was rooted to the spot.  


“Let me drive you home. I might not be a vet, but I figure it would be a hassle to commute home with a patient.”  


Soonyoung laughed, light and carefree. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” It drew out a laugh from Jihoon in turn.  


“Please let me drive you home?” He repeated. His tone a bit stiff, but more entreating this time. Soonyoung replied with another amused smile.  


“That would be a great help, Lee-ssi.” He answered, not unkindly. Jihoon stood awkwardly while Soonyoung shuffled around, getting things back into order and cleaning up the examination table. He pulled on his plaid long-sleeve, picked up Carat with ease, and turned to look at Jihoon expectantly.  


Jihoon instinctively moved to toward the clinic entrance and he could hear Soonyoung closing doors and turning off lights as he followed behind him. Once they were outside the entrance, Soonyoung addressed him again.  


“Lee-ssi,” he glanced back. Soonyoung was wearing a slightly apologetic expression.  


“Do you mind holding her for a bit? I just need to lock up properly. I’ll follow to your car as soon as I’m done.” Jihoon streched his arms out. The vet placed her gently, throwing Jihoon a grateful smile.  


Jihoon made his way to the car and settled the sleeping kitten back in the passenger seat. He sat behind the wheel and waited quietly. His gaze automatically went to the vet who was crouching down now, placing another lock over the metal cover. He straightened up, stretching his arms upward and Jihoon accidentally caught a glimpse of his abdomen from his raised tee. Afterwards, Soonyoung moved quickly toward Jihoon’s car.  


He opened the passenger door and found the little bundle there. Jihoon watched the the vet's eyes soften. He carried Carat, sat down, and brushed a kiss on the kitten’s forehead while cradling her in his arms.  


Jihoon didn’t realize he had been staring until Soonyoung glanced back at him, startling him. He gestured vaguely to the navigation panel. “Your address?” He managed to say in an even tone.  


The vet reached out one hand and locked in the address of his building. As soon as he pulled his hand back, Jihoon got them on the road.  


The drive to the vet’s house was, suffice to say, just the slightest bit awkward. Jihoon wasn’t exactly the best at idle chatter so he was almost immune to awkward silences. He did feel bad about not being able to accommodate the vet in conversation even when the vet had done him quite the favor already.  


Half-way through the drive, Carat woke up and began whining again softly. Jihoon glanced sideways in worry and found the vet shushing the little one, petting her with care, and murmuring with his lips against her forehead.  


“Will she be okay?”  


Jihoon somehow hated that it was the first thing he thought to say after they set off.  


Soonyoung gave him a reassuring glance. “She’ll be fine. We have our pet cats at the apartment so they should be able to calm her with their presence.”  


“Oh. You own cats?”  


“Yup. My roommate and I have had them since we were in Uni.”  


“Wow, that’s really long.” Surprise colored Jihoon’s tone.  


Soonyoung hummed in agreement, continuing to pet Carat even after she had quieted down again.  


“Is she your first cat?” He asked this time.  


“She wasn’t really supposed to be mine.” Jihoon admitted, his gaze still on the road. They were close to Soonyoung’s apartment now.  


“My parents entrusted her to me while they were on vacation. She might as well be mine with how long they’re going to be gone for.” Jihoon sighed, feeling tired all over again with the idea that he was officially going to be her owner after this.  


Before Soonyoung could reply, Jihoon was already pulling the brakes in front of an apartment complex building.  


“Oh. This is me.”  


Jihoon nodded and watched as Soonyoung stepped out of the car, Carat still sleeping in his arms. The vet leaned down a bit a to threw a smile his way.  


“Goodnight, Lee-ssi. Thank you for offering to drive us home. Please do take a well deserved rest. You look like you need it.” Jihoon blinked and Soonyoung closed the door. The vet made his way toward the building and entered without another look back.  


Jihoon let out another weary sigh. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes for a few seconds. The headache that had been plaguing him for the past few days was dull but it was still there.  


He did need a good rest.  


He opened his eyes, loosened his tie and he made his way back to an empty home.  


  
  


Jihoon received a message at around lunch time from an unknown number.  


**Lee Jihoon-ssi. This is Doctor Kwon Soonyoung. Can you drop by the clinic at around 5:30 – 6:00 PM? I’ll be able to accommodate you then. Have a good day!**  


He responded quickly with a brief 'Okay' and saved the contact details of the vet. Jihoon glanced at his to-do list for today. He had to catch up on some work if he was going to clock out earlier than usual.  


Jihoon had been buried in paperwork for a few hours before someone knocked on his office door.  


“Come in.”  


The door creaked open and two heads popped out from behind the door.  


“Are you not going to eat lunch with us today, Jihoon-hyung?” A tall and tanned male addressed him. He stepped into the room with his companion who was also tall with wine red hair and a beauty mark on his cheek.  


Jihoon glanced up briefly and shook his head. “Not today, Gyu. I’m going to head out early today so I need to finish up some work over lunch.”  


“Jihoon-hyung clocking out early? Hyung, are you sick? Do you need to go to a hospital?” The red-haired male asked with a wide eyes.  


Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Seokmin. I’m fine.” there was no real bite to his tone since he was already used to the other's antics.  


Mingyu suddenly made a soft gasp. “Oh! Speaking of sick. Were you able to find the clinic last night, hyung?” there was a hint of concern in the younger's voice.  


“Yeah. Thanks a lot for your help, Gyu.”  


“Glad to be of help, hyung.” He sounded really happy. Jihoon’s eyes had been focused on the paperwork so he wasn't quite sure.  


“Clinic?” Seokmin wondered aloud, unable to relate.  


“Jihoon-hyung asked for Diamond Clinic’s address last night.” Mingyu explained briefly and this information seemed to surprise Seokmin even more.  


“Since when did you own a pet, hyung? Gosh, I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” Seokmin exclaimed with a exaggerated gasp.  


Jihoon shot Seokmin a pointed look and shook his head. “I got her less than a week ago.” He elaborated before changing the topic. “But why do you know about the clinic, Seokmin?” Jihoon asked.  


Seokmin snorted. “Hyung, Mingyu, Jun-hyung and I bring our pets there as well. You probably only remembered Mingyu because we always talk about his unrequited love for a vet there.”  


"Hey!" Mingyu retorted, indignant but with a barely noticeable flush in the back of his neck.  


Jihoon nodded in understanding.  


“So who was able to accommodate you that late?” Mingyu asked after throwing an annoyed look at Seokmin.  


“Ah. A vet called Kwon Soonyoung?” Great. He ended up sounding vague and unsure, Jihoon thought to himself.  


“Oh. Soonyoung-hyung!” Seokmin exclaimed, excitable as ever. “He’s a really chill and fun guy. Well, most of the vets there are anyway.” The redhead nodded his head as if agreeing with his own statement.  


“Well, if you’re not going to eat with us, hyung...do you mind if I bring you some food you can eat while working?” Mingyu eyed the paperwork on Jihoon’s desk warily.  


“You don’t have to.” Jihoon said dismissively. He didn't want to inconvenience the other.  


“But I want to. I know you don’t eat breakfast that much, hyung. And no, coffee doesn’t count as a meal.” Jihoon raised his head and met Mingyu’s gaze. The younger was already wearing that characteristic stubborn pout he had. Jihoon sighed.  


“Do what you want.” He replied in quick surrender.  


“Okay!” This time Jihoon could tell Mingyu was satisfied at being given permission without having to see his expression. “I’ll be back soon, Hyung.”  


“Don’t work too hard, hyung!” Seokmin said in farewell and headed out, Mingyu following after him.  


Jihoon settled back into the quietness of his office and let his thoughts wander a bit.  


He had woken up earlier than usual this morning, caught out of sorts. It wasn't anything at first but when he stepped out of his room, there was this distinct feeling of restlessness clawing at the back of his mind. He rarely ever woke up earlier than his alarm, choosing to resist whatever extra minute of sleep he could get so he was disgruntled to find himself up and about as he was. He padded around his house, the iffy feeling clinging to him. It was when he was in the kitchen making his usual morning coffee that he realized why he felt so strange.  


His apartment had been quiet. Too quiet.  


If the kitten had been there, Carat would have already been swiping at his pajamas, asking for food or water. Jihoon would hear her moving and jumping around things in the living room while he prepared coffee. He was even used to hearing her soft mewls when she was padding around as well as the little growls when he got a little too close to her.  


Jihoon had gone to work earlier than usual in a distracted mood, hoping some progress in his work would help shake it off.  


He slowly shifted his head side to side before he refocused on his work again, brought back to his office. If he wanted to see the little thing without any more worries, he had to get this done.  


Jihoon found himself back at the clinic at exactly 5:30 PM.  


He walked through the same entrance as last night but this time, he was finally able to see the actual aesthetics of the clinic in broad daylight. The interior was a chic white minimalist style arrangement with accents of rose quartz, serenity, and gold scattered about the clinic. There were a few plants here and there while the chairs looked neat and comfy. Jihoon was a little surprised to find only one other client inside apart from him.  


At the reception table was a young man with chestnut brown hair and a round face. The staff noticed him immediately and bowed respectfully in greeting.  


“Good afternoon, Sir. Welcome to Diamond Clinic! How can I assist you?” The receptionist’s voice had a pleasant melodic quality to it and he partnered it with a winning smile.  


“I have an appointment with Dr. Kwon.” Jihoon explained, tone mild. The receptionist nodded and began shuffling through a stack of folders on his desk.   


Jihoon let his gaze wander a bit and found the direction of examination room from last night. A spectacled man with sharp eyes and dark hair stepped out of the small hallway he had been observing. He was dressed in clean light blue scrubs with a doctor’s white coat over it. Their eyes met briefly before Jihoon hastily looked away.  


He redirected his attention to receptionist and absentmindedly made out the name printed on his nametag. The young man’s name was Boo Seungkwan. Seungkwan now had a small folder open in front of him and he was looking back at Jihoon expectantly.  


“Your name please, Sir? I just need to verify your appointment.” His tone was still very courteous.  


“Lee Jihoon.”  


Seungkwan trailed a finger down the sheet of paper inside the folder and nodded when he found what he was looking for. “Okay. You can take a seat while I call over Dr. Kwon, Lee-ssi.” Jihoon nodded and settled himself in the row of chairs the receptionist had gestured to. He crossed his legs and placed his hands over his knees while he waited.  


He watched Seungkwan pick up the phone on his desk and dial a number.  


“Soonyoung-hyung? Your 5:30 Lee Jihoon-ssi is here at the reception area.”  


He put down the phone and smiled at Jihoon again. “Dr. Kwon in on his way now, Sir.”  


After a few minutes, a familiar face with slanted eyes and dark brown hair stepped out from the door on the right side of the reception desk. This time, Jihoon could now make out the dark purple highlights in the vet’s hair. His eyes trailed downward and Jihoon saw cradled in Soonyoung’s hands was a little ball of fluff licking his finger and mewling happily.  


Jihoon stood up automatically and trained his eyes on Carat. She definitely looked much better than last night. It took a moment for Jihoon to register the cute chibi tiger prints adorning the vet’s black scrubs. He eyed the little characters thoughtfully and when Soonyoung caught his gaze, there was a knowing but playful smile on his lips.  


“Oh! Is this little Carat’s owner?” The receptionist asked curiously, addressing Soonyoung.  


“Yeah.” Soonyoung nodded, briefly glancing at the receptionist.  


“Pity. I thought she was meant to be our mascot. I mean, with the name Carat and our clinic being the Diamond Clinic and all. Hansol and Chan will be sad to see her go.” Seungkwan said with a small pout.  


"It's not as if she can't come back, Kwan." Soonyoung replied with a small laugh.  


The vet turned back to Jihoon with a disarming smile. “Follow me, Lee-ssi.” He gestured to the other hallway with a familiar clipboard in his hand.  


The other made his way to the same direction as last night and Jihoon figured they were probably headed back to the examination room. They settled back at the same small desk where Jihoon had sat. Soonyoung let Carat down onto the floor, letting her roam around at her leisure. The vet watched her with a pleased smile before setting down the clipboard on the table between the two of them.  


The vet’s demeanor transitioned into a slightly more professional one. Jihoon found it a little difficult to take him seriously with those little tiger characters right in his face. He just barely stopped himself from staring again.  


“Alright. I’m gonna start with a few questions, Lee-ssi. I need you to be as truthful as possible, okay?” Soonyoung said steadily. Jihoon nodded and straightened in his seat.  


“How long have you had Carat?”  


“Almost a week now.”  


Soonyoung nodded, pulling out his pen from his pocket and clicking it open.  


“Have you taken care of a cat before?” Jihoon felt like he had answered something like this in his car last night but he still responded promptly to the vet.  


“No. We only ever had dogs.”  


“What items have you bought for her usage?”  


“A food bowl, water bowl, and a litter box so far.”  


“How often do you feed her?”  


“Since I’m at work throughout the day and I get home late often, I usually just place two cans of food in her bowl and let her eat whenever she wants.”  


Soonyoung started writing down something now.  


“What brand of cat food do you feed her?”  


“I just got the first canned fish I saw at the grocery store. I don’t really remember the brand.”  


Soonyoung nods again, “How often do you clean her litter box?”  


“I haven’t cleaned it yet since I bought it.”  


“Alright.”  


“Have you groomed her since you got her? Brushing, bathing, trimming her nails and such?”  


Jihoon shook his head in response. Soonyoung continued to write notes in his clipboard.  


“Have you taken her outdoors recently?”  


“No. I’ve been busy, so she’s only ever been inside the house.”  


“Okay. We can talk about Carat now and what happened last night.” Soonyoung clicked his pen closed and pocketed it before moving the clipboard to the side.  


“Carat ended up like that because the food she was eating didn’t agree with her stomach. She’s still pretty young so her digestive system probably wasn’t capable of processing the food correctly. The food couldn’t leave her body properly so even though she was hungry, she couldn’t eat because her stomach was still full of undigested food. It ended up weakening her and leaving her dehydrated.” This time, Jihoon kept his gaze on the vet. He bit his lip unconsciously as he digested the other's words.  


“You told me you didn’t remember the brand of the food you gave her. Did you at least ensure it was proper cat canned food for her age range?”  


Jihoon felt his stomach clench. “No…I didn’t. Can she not eat human canned food?”  


Soonyoung paused slightly then answered his question. “Cats can eat them sometimes, although it isn't recommended. Unfortunately, Carat it seems has a particularly sensitive stomach so she can’t eat just anything.”  


“Since you haven’t cleaned her litter box, you probably didn’t notice that she hadn’t been pooping properly as well.” He pointed out, hands clasping together in front of him.  


“I gave her something to help her excrete properly at my apartment last night and she left a doozy in my cat’s litter box." Jihoon saw a flicker of amusement on the vet's face which quickly disappeared. "She was much better after that and I made sure to give her appropriate food and water while she was here at the clinic with me.”  


“Thank you.” Jihoon said earnestly, suddenly painfully aware of what he did wrong. It was exactly as Soonyoung had predicted. It wasn’t anything serious or deadly; it was just his complete and utter negligence as her owner.  


“I’ve written a list of recommended cat food she can take. Do you know where to get them?”  


Soonyoung pulled out a smaller sheet of paper where he had written the list by hand and handed them to Jihoon. Jihoon read he list briefly but didn't recognize any of them.  


Jihoon shook his head and Soonyoung offered him an understanding smile.  


“Do you mind if I leave the room for a bit? I’ll be back quickly.”  


When Soonyoung returned to the room, he placed a light green reusable clothe bag on the table close to Jihoon.  


“Since you’re unfamiliar with where to buy them, you can use these first.”  


“Oh. You don’t have to.”  


The vet leveled Jihoon with a steady look, “But I want to help Carat stay healthy.” He said firmly.  


Jihoon bit his lip and Soonyoung continued. “Just take these few cans first, so she has something to eat for the next few days then you can head out during the weekend to get some more, okay?”  


Jihoon wanted to protest but there was a stubborn glint in Soonyoung’s eyes. He knew too many people with that same stubborn look to know what he said wouldn’t change their mind. Jihoon sighed in defeat.  


“Okay.” Soonyoung beamed at him in response.  


“That’s the essentials of what she needs for her condition.” Soonyoung stated, sliding over the prescription sheet towards Jihoon.  


“Can I ask one more thing, Lee-ssi?” Jihoon blinked.  


“Alright.”  


There was something else now in the way Soonyoung was looking at him. The vet licked his lips before speaking.  


“I know it’s not really my place to ask this, but are you serious about taking care of her?” Soonyoung’s expression was open but his tone was no-nonsense.  


Jihoon thought about waking up that morning to the unsettling quietness of Carat’s absence. He didn’t want to wake up tomorrow feeling that emptiness in his apartment again.  


Soonyoung seemed to take his silence as hesitation. “Because if you’re not, I honestly don’t feel comfortable discharging my patient to an owner who seems pretty ill-equipped to take care of her.” Jihoon was surprised to hear the clear earnestness and concern in the other’s tone.  


“She just got better and I don’t want to have to see her again so soon.” He added softly, gaze landing on her form in the corner of the room rubbing her head against a cabinet.  


Jihoon caught his gaze and swallowed. “Yes. I’m serious. I’m aware it was my carelessness and negligence that caused her to get sick in the first place. I’ll do better this time, please.”  


Soonyoung just stared at him and Jihoon didn’t shy away from that gaze. After a few more moments, the vet threw him another one of those disarming smiles of his. “Alright. I believe you, Lee-ssi.”  


“This isn’t really part of the services we offer," the vet began. "But if you want, I can teach you how to take care of her. Again, only if you want though. After all, she is still yours legally. Even if I had reservations on your capability as an owner, I wouldn’t be able to stop you from taking her home with you.”  


“You would do that?” Jihoon asked, bewildered at the sudden proposal from the other.  


“Your cat is an absolute sweetheart." Soonyoung declared firmly, "and since you said you were serious about taking care of her, I don’t mind spending some time helping you get your bearings as her owner. It doesn’t even have to be that heavy. I can probably meet up with you for an hour or two to help you out.”  


“That…would help me out a lot.” Jihoon admitted. Soonyoung was a veterinarian and the other had mentioned that he had been taking care of a cat since he was in university. He had way more experience than Jihoon. If he was going to look for someone to help him learn the ropes on owning a cat, wasn't he already getting the best deal?  


Wouldn’t Jihoon be a fool to refuse such an offer? He wanted to keep Carat now; the least he can do was swallow his pride and accept Soonyoung’s help.  


“I’d like to accept your offer, Doctor Kwon.” he replied softly.  


“Alright.” Soonyoung grins at him. “How do weekends sound for you, Lee-ssi? An hour or two at most depending on what we talk about. It’ll only last for as long you need my help.”  


Jihoon thought about it briefly. Ever since the incident, he was only ever at the studio during the weekends. That had to change now that he had to take care of Carat.  


“That should be okay.” Jihoon agreed, deciding to commit his weekends to the kitten.  


“Would it be alright for us to have lessons at your apartment first? I want to get an idea of her home environment, so I can also figure out what other necessities she may be lacking.”  


Jihoon nodded. “That’s reasonable.”  


Soonyoung paused, debating over something while he bit his lip. He licked his lips again before speaking.  


“Would you mind if I brought Tiger with me?” He asked cautiously.  


“Tiger?” Jihoon frowned slightly.  


“Oh, sorry. That’s my cat’s name.”  


Jihoon blinked twice. “You named your cat Tiger.” Jihoon replied in a deadpan voice and Soonyoung let out a small chuckle.  


“Hey, no judging. I love tigers.” Soonyoung explained while laughing at the expression Jihoon was sporting, apparently.  


“Clearly.” He said pointedly, eyeing the vet’s scrubs. This drew out another bright laugh from Soonyoung. When the vet laughed, his eyes always disappeared, and his cheeks bunched up like a hamster. Jihoon thought it was an amusing sight.  


“Well, if we’re talking about names,” Soonyoung began, expression now mischievous after laughing.  


“No, I don’t wear diamonds.” Jihoon cut him off, seeing right through him.  


“Not even diamond crusted underwear?” the vet asked innocently and Jihoon unintentionally let out a snort of laughter. Soonyoung grinned at that, looking smug that he had caught him off-guard.  


“No. Just, no.” Jihoon punctuated each word, schooling his features into a more serious expression. The vet still met his gaze with a playful twinkle in his eye.  


“So I can bring Tiger?”  


Jihoon huffed. “As long as he doesn’t act like one and wreck my house.”  


“That’s not a problem. Oh, it can be a playdate for him and Carat, too.” He added the last part cheerfully.  


“Wait, Tiger is male?”  


Soonyoung nodded. “As tom cat as they come.”  


“No. No dates.” Jihoon said sternly. “Keep your damn feline's genes away from my cat.”  


Soonyoung let out another bubbly laugh. “No problem. Tiger’s already neutered, so he’s as aggressive as a plant basically.”  


“Although he was pretty attached to her when she was over our apartment. Wouldn’t leave her side all night. He was even meowing for me to take him with me when I was on my way to the clinic with her.” The vet's tone was thoughtful now.  


Soonyoung suddenly glanced down and smiled. Jihoon shifted his eyes and found Carat rubbing her head against his calf.  


“Alright. Let’s get you ready to go home now, Angel.” Soonyoung picked up Carat from the floor and placed her in front of Jihoon. At the sight of him, she crouched down low and eyed him cautiously.  


Jihoon tentatively raised his hand to pet her, but she responded by baring her teeth at him in a snarl.  


“Oh my.” Soonyoung breathed out.  


Jihoon steeled his nerves and reached out again, this time she scratched his hand with her claws. Jihoon hissed at flash of pain and Carat darted away, moving closer to the vet.  


“Where's absolute sweetheart you were talking about a while ago?” Jihoon asked gruffly as he pulled his hand away to look at the wound.  


Soonyoung stopped him from pulling back fully by gripping his wrist gently. Instead, the vet pulled Jihoon's pale hand closer to himself. He inspected the wound for a moment before pulling open a drawer and taking out what looked like disinfectant, a cotton pad, and a box of Band-Aids. Carat still hid herself behind one of Soonyoung’s arms, but watched what the vet was doing with great interest.  


Soonyoung poured some of the disinfectant onto a cotton pad. “Did you bring her cage with you?”  


“No. She doesn’t have her own cage yet.” the vet cleaned the area around the wound gently, making sure not to touch the wound itself with the stinging disinfectant.  


Soonyoung nodded and began to pull out a new Band-Aid from the box. “For now, I’ll lend you one of the cages here in the clinic. I’ll accompany you to buy a new one this weekend.” He eyed the wound before carefully placing the Band-Aid over it.  


“You might not be able to get home unharmed if we don’t keep her in a cage until you get home.” He added wryly with a knowing smile. “Here’s to one more badge of honor for you.” Soonyoung made a motion for a cheers using an invisible mug in hand.  


“Badge of honor?”  


“Oh, I’m referring to scratches. God knows how many Tiger’s given me after all the time we’ve been together. It’s something every cat owner has to endure, unfortunately.” Soonyoung said in a slightly disappointed tone and patted Jihoon's wrist in a supposedly comforting manner. Jihoon had to laugh again.  


“I’ll take note of that.” He responded with a grin.  


Soonyoung easily picked up Carat from the table and stood up, cradling her in his arms.  


“Alright. How about you head over to the reception desk to settle your account with Seungkwan while I get her ready to head home with you?”  


“Alright. Will do.” Jihoon nodded. He stood up and sauntered towards the door.  


That night, Jihoon came home to the sound of tiny pattering feet on his floor and soft mewls echoing into bedroom.  


  
  


**//KWON SOONYOUNG//**  


  
  


Soonyoung sat down at his desk in the Doctors' Office, whistling softly while he sifted through a pile of files on his desk.  


He felt eyes trained on him and lifted his head from his desk. He glanced sideways and found his best friend eyeing him meaningfully.  


“So that was Carat’s owner.” Wonwoo adjust his glasses before tilting his head slightly.  


“Yup.” Soonyoung grinned at his friend.  


“He looks exactly like Carat.” Wonwoo pointed out.  


Soonyoung laughed heartily. Lee Jihoon, did in fact, have a striking resemblance to kitten. Small and pale, coupled with Jihoon’s ash-blonde dyed hair. He had adorably elfin features too, all pretty cat-like eyes and small mouth.  


“He’s a cutie alright.” Soonyoung agreed easily.  


“Did you give him Tiger’s share of canned food from the pile we bought?”  


He nodded. “Lee-ssi, doesn’t really know where to get them so I told him I’ll show him next time.”  


“Next time?” there was a sharp glint in the other's eyes.  


“Ah. I offered to show him the ropes of cat ownership. He clearly didn’t know left from right when it came to taking care of Carat.”  


“And what exactly does this help entail?” his friend pressed gently.  


“I’m just going to be dropping by his place for an hour or two every weekend to teach him a few things. It’s not a permanent arrangement. He seemed to really want to take care of Carat properly and I wanted to help him out. There’s really nothing else to it, Won.” Soonyoung’s tone was light and cheery, easy smile on his lips as he locked gazes with his best friend.  


“Okay.” The dark-haired male nodded and dropped the topic.  


There was a knowing glint in Wonwoo’s eyes but Soonyoung chose not to point it out. He just laughed and continued working as usual.  


He briefly thought of the way Lee Jihoon laughed when they were talking and a small smile graced Soonyoung's lips right after.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I'm not a vet student please don't kill me. Yes, there will be a quite a few inaccuracies in how my attractive vets do their jobs. Haha! Drop a comment if you feel like it and a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Speaking of patterned scrubs, I do know for a fact that a close vet friend of mine has scrubs with cartoon horses on them so yes, it's pretty normal afaik. As much as I wish it wasn't true though, is the fact I've never run out of scratches from my cat so poor Jihoon, I feel for you.


	2. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon gets into trouble again and Soonyoung is all too willing to help him out.

**//LEE JIHOON//**  


Jihoon was always proud of himself whenever he made a breakthrough in his music. He loved the feeling of being able to label one of his songs as COMPLETE in his files. The feeling of accomplishment during those moments was indescribable and Jihoon had initially believed it unachievable through any other means.  


Apparently, there was now one new instance that brought him that same feeling of satisfaction.  


It was the moment Carat had learned to use her litter box properly.  


In the days following the kitten’s bout of sickness, Jihoon had made it his personal mission to accustom the little furball to using her litter box. He came home early in the proceeding days, feeding her on time at night, and waiting for her to poop or pee while he did some work at home.  


Jihoon had been in contact with Soonyoung throughout the whole ordeal. He had called the vet that first night after Carat was back and asked the other what he could start teaching her even without him.  


Soonyoung had suggested he litter train the little one first and foremost. The vet had given the producer a few basic instructions on how to get started. Stimulating her butt with a warm damp piece of cloth to get her to poop. Transferring her poop into the litter box to help her identify the area as hers. Letting her stay in the litter box to familiarize herself with the space.  


One of the main problems was that Carat simply refused to stay inside the litter box no matter what Jihoon did. The moment he placed her inside, she made it a point to throw as much litter as she could outside the box before jumping out and strutting away unbothered.  


As a solution, Jihoon watched her with eagle-eyed attention and waited for the exact moment she peed or pooped before sweeping her up and dropping her into her litter box.  


The price of this approach, however, was a bunch of new scratches and bites marring the skin of his hands and forearms. To his quiet dismay, Carat still didn’t like Jihoon touching her in the slightest. Soonyoung hadn’t been kidding when he called the wounds badges of honor; Jihoon now felt like he always came from a battlefield every time he spotted the new wounds littering his arms.  


It was Friday night when he had arrived at home to the sight of the kitten sitting almost regally in her litter box.  


The two had engaged in a stare-down with Jihoon blinking owlishly. He felt completely frozen in place.  


She mewled once, as if to scold him for watching her do her business before she turned around and began digging. She jumped out soon after and strut away as usual. Jihoon waited until she disappeared along one corner of the house before he rushed toward the litter box in anticipation.  


There in the litter box was a small, neat mound.  


Jihoon picked up the scooper attached to the side of the litter box and broke the bump.  


He almost wanted to cry in relief at the sight of a few lumps of poop inside the mound. Jihoon never thought he would ever be happy to see a piece of literal shit in his whole life. He was so excited he ended up texting Soonyoung about it as soon as he got hold of his phone.  


The vet sent a laughing emoji in response followed by a short, ‘You did good. Congrats!’ Jihoon felt the words settling nicely in his chest together with satisfaction at his achievement.   


He was happy enough to sing in the shower, something he hadn’t done in ages. He savored the feeling of warm water cascading down his body before drying up and stepping back into his room. He saw the faint flashing light on his phone. He tapped the screen twice and saw that it was a message from Soonyoung.  


**_Soonyoung:_ **

**Lee-ssi, what food are you in the mood for?**  


Jihoon read the message a second time, trying to wrap his head around the randomness of the question. He typed out a response after a few minutes.  


**_Jihoon:_ **

**Is this a trick question?**  


Soonyoung’s quick response was another laughing emoji. The vet had ignored his question, but it wasn’t as if Jihoon hadn’t done that first, anyway.  


He thought about it in more detail. He usually just ate whatever Jun or Mingyu ordered for him since they knew he wasn’t a picky eater. He tried thinking of a dish he hadn’t eaten in a while and imagined a certain taste on his tongue. He decidedly typed out an answer to Soonyoung’s question.  


**_Jihoon:_ **

**I guess I’ve been craving some kimchi stew recently.**  


Jihoon waited for a response to his answer, but after a while he just set down his phone and started getting ready to go to bed. Once he was settled under his covers, his attention was called by a soft mewl.  


He looked towards his slightly ajar door and was surprised to find Carat padding into his room, making her way steadily towards his bed. Jihoon watched her small form with rapt attention; he almost jumped when the furball leapt onto his covers and settled herself by his feet. He found himself grinning happily as he closed his eyes and dreamed of green eyes and Kimchi stew.  


  
  


Soonyoung and Jihoon had agreed to meet at his apartment at 10:00 AM to give them enough time for weekend oversleeping. For the past 7 months Jihoon had never failed to wake up 6 AM on the dot whether it was a weekend or a weekday. Imagine his surprise when he woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing the next day.  


He glanced around in a panic, Carat no longer at the foot of his bed. There were small streams of light entering his room through the gap of his blinds and Jihoon knew it was much later 6 AM.  


He picked up his phone from the nightstand and saw the time.  


10:06 AM.  


Shit. The one outside his door was probably Soonyoung and Jihoon was only half-awake.   


He faintly registered Carat’s incessant meowing outside his room. He followed her voice on instinct and found her scratching at his front door persistently. When she felt his presence behind her, she rounded and meowed loudly at him. Jihoon felt as if she was telling him to open the door right away.  


Jihoon felt his phone vibrate in his hand and saw it was Soonyoung calling him. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping to tame it even the slightest bit but despite knowing it was a futile effort. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  


What greeted him was the sight of Soonyoung holding his phone to his ear. The vet was dressed in an oversized blue and white striped buttondown tucked into black pants with a plain white turtleneck as an inner. He was wearing a backpack and shouldering a large mustard yellow tote bag on one side. Jihoon also took notice of the earrings now adorning the other’s ears.  


The surprise on Soonyoung’s face quickly melted into amusement when the other’s eyes trailed down Jihoon’s appearance. Carat rushed out the door between his feet and began aggressively climbing up Soonyoung’s pants. The vet picked her up with practiced ease and pressed another kiss to her forehead.  


“Hey there, pretty girl! Remember me?” Carat replied by licking his cheek and Soonyoung snickered.  


The vet pocketed his phone with a grin and returned his gaze to Jihoon.  


“I’m glad to see you had a good rest.” He teased and Jihoon flushed. He huffed and turned around.  


“Make yourself at home while I make myself decent, please.” He left the door open behind him; Jihoon returned to his room and immediately shut himself in his bathroom.  


He had never moved so fast in his life. Not even when he had been late to his classes in university.  


He stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later and pulled on the first things he found in his closet. It just happened to be dark shorts and a large black T-shirt. He went outside while drying his wet hair with a towel.  


He found Carat in the living room, nuzzling her head against the neck of a larger calico cat, beside them were two bowls filled with what Jihoon assumed to be cat food. The calico cat remained still, seated on its hindlegs with its eyes looking back at Jihoon calmly.  


Was this Tiger?  


Jihoon took in a deep breath and was about to move closer to the felines when he noticed there was a delicious smell permeating his house now. It was strange because Jihoon was pretty sure there wasn’t anything in his refrigerator that would smell like this. His house only ever smelled of coffee, takeout, and the most recent addition, a cat.  


The more he took in the scent, the more Jihoon felt his mouth water. He strode towards the kitchen. He finally identified what the smell was when he found Soonyoung stirring something by the stove. The vet had his back to him and Jihoon took a moment before he spoke.  


He swallowed. “Is that Kimchi Stew?” Jihoon wondered aloud and Soonyoung turned to him with another disarming smile.  


“Sure is.” He said happily, “I brought it from our apartment. It’s been a while since I cooked it, so I hope you like it.”  


Jihoon paused as he was drawing closer. “Wait. You…you cooked it yourself?”  


Soonyoung stirred the soup a bit more before turned off the stove. He turned around again to face Jihoon.  


“Yeah. Won helped a bit, though.” He responded easily. “Sorry for using your kitchen without permission. I figured you’d want to eat after your shower. I’m pretty sure you haven’t had breakfast yet.”  


Jihoon bit his lips before replying. “I don’t usually eat breakfast.”  


Soonyoung just smiled again. “We’ll call it early lunch then.” He laughed warmly.  


“Where do you want to eat, Lee-ssi?”  


Jihoon felt himself frown at the address. He moved to stand beside the other and began preparing the proper eating utensils, pulling them out from their respective drawers. “You know, you can just call me Jihoon.”  


“Oh. I thought you’d be the type to like people calling you Sir.” Soonyoung joked as he trailed after the other and Jihoon grimaced.  


“Sit, I’ll serve the food.” Jihoon gestured to one of the chairs while shooting Soonyoung a pointed look. He started setting up the plates, bowls, and chopsticks.  


“Yes, sir.”  


Jihoon let out an exasperated sigh. “You’re in my house. Cooking in my kitchen. Doing me a favor. I’d like to think that merits us being able to call each other by name. I mean, I’d rather not call you Dr. Kwon even if you aren’t wearing those weird scrubs of yours.” His tone was stern.  


Soonyoung let out a bubbly laugh. “Hey, no hating on the scrubs. Kids love it. You should see the ones our intern Hansol wears.” Jihoon shook his head and moved to serve the food. The microwave dinged at that moment and Jihoon looked at Soonyoung questioningly.  


“It’s cooked rice. I’m glad I brought some, you didn’t have any rice in stock.” Jihoon nodded and moved towards the microwave. He spotted the basket of glazed chicken right now to it.  


“Don’t tell me you cooked this, too?” Jihoon ventured, raising the basket for Soonyoung to see.  


The vet shook his head. “Nah, I bought it on my way here. I figured it would go well with the soup.”  


Jihoon finished setting up the able relatively quickly and soon they were seated opposite one another with an inviting spread of food between them.  


“Thanks for, um, cooking.” Jihoon expressed, just a tad bit awkward. He hasn’t eaten a homecooked meal in his house for the longest time. It felt strange to start using all these utensils again.  


“It’s no problem. I was planning on cooking for you to celebrate your successful litter training anyway.”  


Jihoon let out a laugh. “Is that a thing?” he asked disbelievingly.  


“It should be.” Soonyoung responded with a mock-serious expression. “Shall we eat?”  


Jihoon nodded then took a sip of the kimchi stew, relishing in the taste. Warm and familiar. Nothing like the takeout he usually had. He always ate those mechanically, more focused on staving his hunger rather than enjoying the meal.  


Jihoon raised his gaze and found Soonyoung watching him with a tentative look.  


“How is it?”  


“It tastes great. I like it.” A pleased smile spread across the vet’s face, making his eyes disappear behind puffed cheeks. Soonyoung then dug into his own plate with enthusiasm.   


The two of them ate in comfortable silence and if Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon ate a lot, the vet made no mention of it. Soonyoung simply pushed most of the dishes closer to Jihoon by the time he was already full.  


Jihoon gratefully finished everything that was on the table and peeked at the other to see if he had minded. Soonyoung simply offered him that same easy smile. This guy always seemed to be smiling, Jihoon thought to himself.  


“Done?”  


Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung proceeded to stand up. He moved to collect the used dishes. Jihoon immediately swatted his hands away. He threw the other a displeased frown.  


“ _I’ll_ clean up.” He asserted and Soonyoung gazed back, wide-eyed. “You said you wanted to look around and see what else Carat needed right? You can do that while I clean up so we can head out to purchase them as soon as you’re done.” Jihoon knew his reasoning was sound.  


Soonyoung looked as if he were about to argue, but thought better of it and let out a chuckle instead. “Alright, Jihoon.” His tone was half-amused, half-helpless.  


Jihoon nodded and made his way to the kitchen sink, taking all the dishes with him. He heard Soonyoung’s feet pad towards the living room followed by a series of mewls and deeper meows.  


“Hey, buddy!” the vet’s voice still trickled into the kitchen while Jihoon was soaping the dishes.  


“I see you’ve taken the little angel under your wing.”  


Another deeper meow, different from Carat’s.  


“You’re looking a little scruffy, pretty girl. We’ll be sure to get you some grooming items soon.”  


A high-pitched meow.  


“Right? Even you want to look your prettiest for your owner.” Soonyoung agreed and Jihoon softly snorted.  


“Will you show me around your home, kitten?”  


Carat meowed again.  


“Okay. Hop on and lead the way.” Soonyoung sounded enthusiastic, conversing with the felines. Jihoon shook his head with a small laugh. Of course, the vet was the type to talk to animals.  


Jihoon heard their voices become fainter as they moved away from the living room. Jihoon had already finished placing all the clean dishes on the drying rack. He wiped his hands and made his way toward the living room.  


He went towards the small veranda behind sliding glass doors and settled himself on his hammock. It was a cloudy day outside and there was a gentle breeze blowing about. He swayed the hammock a few times and felt his body relaxing after such a big meal.  


He couldn’t hear Soonyoung nor the cats, but he could hear the gentle rustling of the leaves from the nearby trees. Jihoon closed his eyes and felt a tad bit sleepy again. He stayed like that for a while before a familiar voice rang out from inside the house.  


“Jihoon?”  


“Over here!” Jihoon called out, still unwilling to move from his perch.  


He heard shuffling steps drawing closer and stopping right next to his hammock. There was the sound of muffled laughter soon after.  


Jihoon slowly opened his eyes and found Soonyoung gazing down at him with twinkling eyes. Carat laid comfortably over Soonyoung’s shoulder with the same Calico cat from before cradled in his other arm. The vet held his phone with his free hand.  


Jihoon looked slightly put-out as he watched Carat shower Soonyoung with affection, licking the side of his face enthusiastically.  


“Don’t look so jealous, Jihoon. Carat probably likes me just because I have Tiger’s scent on me. She’ll warm up to you eventually. I mean, it took Tiger weeks before he even wanted to be in the same room as me.”  


“Is this Tiger?” Jihoon’s gaze settled on the larger calico cat.  


“Yeah. Do you want to pet him?”  


“Will he let me?”  


“Sure. Just let him sniff you for a bit.”  


Jihoon opened his arms and Soonyoung carefully settled the feline on Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon held his breath as the calico balanced himself on Jihoon and began to slowly nose at his clothes. He felt the tension leave his body when Tiger curled up and settled himself comfortably.  


Jihoon raised one hand hesitantly, glancing up at the vet. He gave him an encouraging smile. “You can pet him now.” Soonyoung said gently.  


Jihoon carefully trailed his fingers along the calico’s spine. Tiger didn’t move away. Jihoon relished in the softness of the cat’s fur. He petted the cat for a few moments before he felt a sudden vibration under his fingers.  


Jihoon’s eyes widened.  


“Is he…?” he began and Soonyoung reached out a hand to scratch under Tiger’s chin.  


“He’s purring, alright. He likes you.”  


Jihoon stared at Tiger in amazement before looking back at Soonyoung.  


“How the heck am I supposed to get up now?” He asked, tone very serious and Soonyoung burst out in laughter.  


“This is what we consider every cat owner’s dilemma.” Soonyoung commented, still laughing. “It’s a good thing Tiger doesn’t get grumpy when you pull him off you. You’ll be fine.”  


Jihoon made a relieved sound. He continued to pet the calico before eyeing the vet thoughtfully.  


“Were you able to check out everything?”  


Soonyoung waved his phone and nodded. “Just say the word and we can head out. Ah, I hope you don’t mind walking, though?”  


Jihoon raised a brow. “What do you mean?”  


“I was able to search up a Pet Store that’s near your house last night and I figured we could take the cats on a walk on our way there instead of driving over.”  


“Wait, you can take cats on a walk?” Jihoon asked, flabbergasted and Soonyoung chuckled.  


“Of course. I brought a smaller harness from our apartment. It used to be Sherlock’s.”  


“Sherlock?” Jihoon repeated the unfamiliar name.  


“My housemate’s cat.” Soonyoung explained briefly. “And before you ask, it’s ‘cause he likes reading books and Sherlock Holmes is one of his favorites.” The vet picked up Carat from his shoulder and nuzzled her nose with his own. Carat mewled happily.  


“Is that alright with you?”  


Jihoon gathered Tiger in his arms and pulled himself out of the hammock.  


“Let’s go.”  


“Come, young grasshopper. You have much to learn.” Soonyoung said in some weird accent and they stepped back into the main house.  


Jihoon snorted. “I’m not that young.”  


“Could’ve fooled me with your-” Soonyoung began to say but Jihoon cut him off with a razor-sharp glare.  


“Finish that sentence and I’ll be forced to take drastic measures.” Jihoon threatened. Soonyoung threw a challenging look in reply that said ‘Oh, really?’.  


“Too late. I’ve taken your cat hostage.” He said in the most menacing way he could manage, holding Tiger tighter in his arms.  


Soonyoung mock-gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.”  


“Try me.” Jihoon said smugly.  


“I’ve taken your cat as hostage in retaliation.” Soonyoung shot back.  


“You can keep her.” He replied dismissively, wrinkling his nose. Soonyoung couldn’t keep the act up anymore. He laughed loudly and Jihoon just grinned in response. He made his way to his room, picked up a white snapback from his desk and went out again.  


“Jihoon, come here. I’ll teach you how to put on a harness.”  


Jihoon approached Soonyoung who was kneeling in the living room, two different colored harnesses by his side. The vet demonstrated on Carat and Jihoon practiced on the calmer, more accommodating Tiger.  


When they headed out, Jihoon had been holding Tiger’s leash and Soonyoung held Carat’s, the little fluff still adamant about personal space with Jihoon.  


“This is a pretty nice neighborhood.” Soonyoung observed as he led the way to the store.   


The two of them walked at a relatively leisure pace, letting the cats wander around ahead of them as they pleased. They stopped occasionally when Carat or Tiger were particularly entranced by something and wouldn’t budge.  


“How old are you, Jihoon, if you aren’t exactly young?”  


“I’m 25.”  


“Oh. We’re the same age.” Soonyoung nodded. “What do you do for a living?”  


“I’m a music producer.”  


Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled with amazement at his response.  


“Wow. I thought you were a businessman or something.”  


Jihoon shrugged. “Partly, I guess?” Jihoon said vaguely. He didn’t really like going into the specifics of his second job. He always preferred being known as a just a producer.  


“No wonder you work crazy hours.” Soonyoung observed and Jihoon nodded, but turned to Soonyoung questioningly.  


“But don’t doctors have crazy hours as well?”  


“Hmm. I don’t know about others, but we get more reasonable hours at the Diamond Clinic. We get one day off within the week and are just on-call during weekends.”  


“How did you get hired at the clinic?”  


“Oh. My housemate and I interned there when we were still students. Our senior vet acquaintance was looking for interns since he and his boyfriend were planning to open their own clinic together. They asked us if we wanted to work there permanently after we graduated. It’s been about two years now since we both started working there and it’s been pretty great so far.”  


Jihoon nodded at the other’s explanation.  


“You must really like your job.”  


“I do.” Soonyoung readily agreed. “Do you not like yours?” the vet asked in return, tone curious.  


Jihoon loved it, in fact. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to work in the music industry. Things just haven’t been the most productive lately.  


“Sometimes. Music isn’t exactly the easiest to work with at times.”  


Soonyoung nodded, a look of understanding crossing his face.  


“Well, taking care of a pet isn’t easy either.” Soonyoung pointed out. “But you’re doing okay. I’m sure things will ease up at work.” He added confidently.  


Jihoon glanced at the other in the corner of his eye. The vet’s easy stride and carefree demeanor. The smile that was always barely there in the quirk of his lips and his steady gaze. Soonyoung seemed so self-assured about things, Jihoon wondered how he acted whenever he had problems.  


“Thanks.” Jihoon said quietly.  


Soonyoung didn’t say anything else but the silence was comfortable. It surprised Jihoon a little bit that Soonyoung didn’t always try to fill the space between them with conversation. He seemed content to just walk together with him. Jihoon was delighted when the vet had unknowingly started whistling one of the songs he had produced.  


He watched the scenery slowly change around them from Jihoon’s residential neighborhood to the more populated places closer to the city hotspots. Both started to come across more people and Soonyoung wordlessly picked up Carat and Tiger, handing Tiger off to Jihoon.  


“There are more cars now so it’s better to carry them for safety.” He explained briefly, his eyes trained on the directions to the store displayed on his phone.  


Jihoon nodded and carefully followed the vet in a single file, making sure to let those in a hurry have room to pass them.  


After around 10 more minutes of brisk walking, they finally arrived at their destination. Jihoon had already built up a light sweat, and his head felt hot under his cap.  


Soonyoung strode inside confidently and spoke to the first staff he spotted with a cheerful smile. Jihoon simply watched from the sidelines and observed how well he got along with the female staff member immediately.  


“Over here, Jihoon. We’ll keep Carat and Tiger in the pet lockers while we’re shopping.”  


“Pet lockers?” Jihoon repeated, hearing the phrase for the first time.  


Soonyoung smiled and gestured to a few stacked rows of larger lockers with clear doors punctured with a few large holes at the top and bottom. They looked comfortable with blankets, water bowls and feeding bowls and enough space for the pets to stretch and move around.  


Jihoon was able to understand the purpose, so he quietly placed Tiger in Soonyoung’s free hand. Carat was settled on his other.  


“You can walk around and familiarize yourself with the store while I get them settled. I’ll find you when I’m done.” Jihoon nodded and made his way into the farthest aisle on the left labeled Grooming Supplies.  


Jihoon passed shelf after shelf of different kinds of shampoo, soap, grooming kits, brushes, etc. for different animals. He was relieved when he finally found the shelf for felines and trailed his eyes across the different items on display. He tried to figure out how best to evaluate the items while reading the various labels. Steps sounded from nearby and Jihoon raised his head to an approaching Soonyoung.  


“It’s good you went to the grooming supplies.” Soonyoung commented, shopper’s basket in hand.  


“Did anything catch your eye?”  


“I’m a little lost.” Jihoon admitted. He didn’t know what brands were good, or which items Carat needed urgently.  


“Here. I’ll walk you through it.”  


Soonyoung began to pick out items from the shelf while carefully explaining their use to Jihoon. The vet chose brands he approved and Jihoon trusted the vet’s opinion as a long-time owner.  


It had been relatively peaceful as Jihoon and Soonyoung moved down the aisles, stopping at different shelves. The vet patiently explained everything and Jihoon did his best to keep up with what the other was saying.  


“Okay. We’ve pretty much covered everything.” Soonyoung announced as they started down the last aisle. “We’ll just have everything delivered to your house, so we won’t have to carry anything on our way back. The last thing on our list is Carat’s cage.”  


The two of them had been choosing between what type of cage or carrier Jihoon wanted for Carat when the universe had decided to throw a curveball at Jihoon out of nowhere. Soonyoung had been explaining the different types when a very familiar voice addressed them.  


“Ji?”  


Jihoon felt his whole body tense up as the voice registered in his ears.  


It couldn’t be.  


Jihoon caught Soonyoung turning around in the corner of his eye and almost stopped the vet. He gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves as he followed Soonyoung’s actions.  


There he was. Looking exactly as he did. A flicker of recognition and surprise in his eyes.  


Choi Seungcheol.  


Their eyes met and Jihoon felt his throat constricting.  


He wanted to run away and curse his bad luck for running into Seungcheol on one of the rare days he was outside. He wasn't ready. He hadn't been ready for the past 7 months since they separated.  


To Jihoon’s surprise, it was the vet that broke the tense silence surrounding the three of them.  


“Ah! Hello, Choi Seungcheol-ssi!” He greeted cheerfully.  
  


**//KWON SOONYOUNG//**  


Kwon Soonyoung had observed enough animals in his life to know when one considered something as a threat. He found it in the way Jihoon’s whole body had seized up at the sound of the voice from behind them. He observed the other surreptitiously, finding Jihoon’s expression a strange blank canvas. His hand that had been holding on to one of the cages Soonyoung had been describing was white and clenched hard.  


When Jihoon didn’t immediately turn around, Soonyoung could easily sense the other’s apprehension. He turned around slowly, only to be met with a familiar face.  


It was one of the clinic’s clients. Soonyoung knew the he was one that Shua-hyung usually handled, so he had only conversed with the other occasionally at the clinic.  


Soonyoung saw Jihoon turn around as well and observed how the shorter man had not eased his stance in the least.  


So he did consider Choi Seungcheol as a threat.  


He watched the two of their gazes meet and felt the heavy tension in air.   


Jihoon swallowed but couldn’t seem to bring out any words. The other party seemed to be finding the same difficulty in speaking.  


Soonyoung pursed his lips slightly before deciding to do something about the situation. He spoke up and addressed the man across from them.  


“Ah! Hello, Choi Seungcheol-ssi!” He threw a smile in greeting to the other and Seungcheol pried his gaze away from Jihoon to look at him.  


“Dr. Kwon?” His voice was a mixture of surprise and disbelief.  


“Fancy meeting you here.” He replied breezily, “Are you getting something for Kkuma?” Soonyoung was thankful he was able to pull out the name of Seungcheol’s dog from memory.  


He seemed to have been caught on the wrong foot by the vet’s question.  


“Oh. Uh. Yeah. She needed a new leash.” He responded stiffly. Soonyoung could feel Jihoon slowly inching closer to him, as if trying to hide in his presence.  


He gestured to Jihoon’s direction vaguely and continued to take charge of the conversation. “Lee-ssi is also a client of our clinic and I was helping him choose some items for his pet.”  


Seungcheol’s brows rose and he shifted his gaze back to Jihoon.  


“You have a pet?”  


“Yes. It’s a beautiful snowy kitten. You might have caught sight of her in the animal lockers.” Soonyoung replied promptly. He felt a hand suddenly grip the back of his top and he mindlessly patted it, eyes still on Seungcheol.  


“I hope we’re not keeping you, Choi-ssi. We’re just finishing up our shopping so we’ll have to excuse ourselves for now. Glad to see you! I hope to see Kkuma on her next check-up at the clinic.” His tone was polite and accommodating as usual.  


Soonyoung bowed courteously, gently gripped Jihoon’s wrist attached to his back and pulled the other along down the aisle without another glance back.  


“Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s voice was soft and strained.  


“I’ve got you.” He said reassuringly. They moved towards the pet lockers and Soonyoung helped Carat and Tiger out. He readjusted the harnesses over their bodies with quick and sure movements before he placed both in Jihoon’s arms.  


“You can head out first with Tiger and Carat. I’ll finish up your purchase then I’ll call you to meet up somewhere.” Before Jihoon could reply, Soonyoung placed his hand on Jihoon’s lower back and guided him toward the entrance.  


Jihoon was looking back at him, unsure and expression still unnerved.  


“I’ll call you and I’ll come to you, alright?” He gave Jihoon another smile and Jihoon responded with a rueful one of his own. He nodded and headed out, felines secure in his arms.  


Soonyoung only belatedly realized that Carat hadn’t acted disagreeably despite being placed in Jihoon’s arms moments before.  


He figured the little angel could sense her owner’s unease and agitation much better than he could.  


  
  


**//LEE JIHOON//**  


Jihoon should have been ecstatic.  


There was a little white ball of fur settled on his lap breathing softly. Carat hadn’t moved from that position since Jihoon had sat down on the wooden bench in a park 10 minutes away from pet store.  


He should be happy that Carat was willingly staying near him. He should be - but he just felt like a whole thrumming bundle of nerves since the encounter with Seungcheol. Tiger himself remained completely glued to Jihoon’s side on the bench, rubbing his head against Jihoon’s elbow occasionally. He found himself gazing at nothing, his mind empty except for the clear image of Seungcheol’s expression.  


Jihoon hadn’t seen the other for months; he had carefully and vehemently avoided all of the meetings where he knew Seungcheol would be participating. He had evaded the other so skillfully only to be caught off-guard in a damn pet store.  


He didn’t blame Soonyoung, the vet couldn’t have known that Seungcheol would drop by that store at the exact same time they were there. He could only blame himself and his own cowardice. Soonyoung even had to help him out more than he needed to.  


_You’re so worthless, Lee Jihoon. You keep making other people clean up for you._  


He let out a frustrated sigh. His phone began ringing, startling Carat. She glanced at the phone, before glancing at Jihoon. Jihoon saw the caller name.  


Kwon Soonyoung.  


He slid his thumb across his phone screen to connect the call and placed it against his ear. Jihoon raised his hand tentatively toward Carat and he was surprised when she bumped her head against his palm before settling down again.  


_“Jihoon?"_ He started to carefully run his fingers through the little fluff’s fur.  


“I’ll send you my location.” He answered stoically.  


_“Alright. See you in a bit!”_ Soonyoung’s voice was as cheerful as usual. As if Jihoon hadn’t just inconvenienced him back there.  


Jihoon waited nervously for Soonyoung to arrive after he had forwarded his location. He didn’t know what he should say to the other. Would the vet ask about what happened? Would he have to tell him all about his past relationship?  


Jihoon felt sick to his stomach at thought of even talking about Choi Seungcheol. It was too much, too soon. Especially for Jihoon.  


He felt a tap on his shoulder and jolted in surprise. What greeted him was a beaming Soonyoung when he glanced to his side.  


“Mission success. If I must say so myself.” He said smugly, moving to settle down beside Jihoon on the bench.  


Jihoon only just noticed the drink in the vet’s hand when he pushed it into Jihoon’s hand.  


He could only stare in shock at the colorful monstrosity that was in his hands. Jihoon read the label on the side out loud.  


“What the hell is a Rainbow Stardust Unicorn Dream?” He eyed the drink with utter disgust.  


Soonyoung started giggling uncontrollably at his outburst. “I know, right?” He managed to get out in between breathy laughs.  


Jihoon turned to him to chew him out when Soonyoung switched the drink in his hand with another.  


“I was kidding. That one’s yours. Iced americano with no syrup. I hope I got it right?”  


“Oh,” Jihoon breathed out. “Uh. Yeah, that’s exactly how I take my coffee.” He threw a questioning glance at Soonyoung after.  


The vet shrugged and took a tentative sip of the revoltingly colorful drink. After a few moments, the vet grimaced. “I don’t know about rainbows and stardust, but I think I can only taste the unicorn with an aftertaste of bad diabetic dreams in this one.”  


Jihoon let out a genuine laugh at the other’s evaluation of the awful drink.  


Soonyoung smiled warmly when he laughed. “What were you asking?”  


“How did you know how I drink my coffee?”  


“Oh. The only thing you had in your house was an endless stock of coffee beans. The carafe of your coffee maker was also half full when I arrived. I figured you don’t use sugar because I couldn’t find any in your kitchen or cupboards.”  


“Oh.”  


It was all Jihoon could say. Soonyoung seemed so happy-go-lucky, but it turned out he was very observant and perceptive as well.  


They stayed like that for a few moments, just sipping quietly from their drinks. Soonyoung occasionally made a pained face while sipping to Jihoon's amusement.  


Soonyoung picked up Tiger from beside Jihoon and hugged the feline such that the calico was almost slung over his shoulder. Tiger meowed before rubbing his head against Soonyoung’s cheek. Soonyoung leaned in briefly to place a kiss on Tiger’s nose. Soongyoung had always been affectionate with Carat, so Jihoon supposed he was the same with Tiger.  


A sort of tension began to bleed into the space between them when Jihoon felt like Soonyoung would start asking him questions now. He could feel his body starting to tense up again.  


Soonyoung cleared his throat audibly before he spoke.  


“Jihoon, you know I work with animals, right?” he said out of the blue.  


“Um. Yes?” Jihoon replied in confusion. Hadn’t it already been established that the other was a practicing veterinarian? He turned to look at him but found that Soonyoung wasn’t looking at him at all.  


“There are a lot of things animals can’t say with their mouth, but convey very clearly with their body language and actions.” Jihoon bit his bottom lip at the vet’s words.  


“I won’t ask.” Soonyoung declared, tone firm.  


Jihoon’s eyes widened.  


“I can tell it’s a sensitive topic for you and I don’t want to cause you unnecessary stress by pressing you about it. I’m not here because I want to know your secrets, Jihoon. I’m here because I want to help you. Whether or not it has anything to do with Carat.”  


This time, Soonyoung turned to face him.  


“Please believe me.” He said earnestly. There was no sign of the easy nonchalance Soonyoung always carried with himself at that moment.  


Jihoon found himself nodding without a second of hesitation.  


“Okay.”  


Soonyoung smiled amiably and Jihoon found himself looking away in embarrassment.  


“Thank you for your help.” He said quietly and Soonyoung just hummed.  


“Do you mind if I play with Tiger for a bit?” the vet suddenly asked.  


Jihoon redirected his gaze back to the vet. “Sure, go ahead.”  


The request was out-of-the-blue but Jihoon could tell that Soonyoung was being considerate of him. The vet was simply giving him more time to gather himself, alone if he needed it.   


Soonyoung smiled and pulled out a small round bell from the pocket of his pants. Tiger’s ears immediately pricked up at the sound it made. The calico abruptly struggled to get out of Soonyoung’s hold. The vet let him and stood up briskly, Tiger jumping down the bench together with him.  


Soonyoung dangled the toy in the air for a moment, watching as Tiger jumped up excitedly. The vet caught sight of Jihoon staring at them foolishly and he grinned.  


“This thing drives him absolutely nuts. It’s his favorite toy.” Soonyoung clarified. He crouched down and tied the bell around his exposed ankle. The pair moved away from the bench towards a grassier area and Soonyoung pulled out his phone.  


Jihoon could now make out a familiar song playing from Soonyoung’s phone which he set down on the grass. It was another one of the songs that Jihoon had produced for the idol group Seventeen.   


Was Soonyoung a Seventeen fan?   


His line of thought was immediately broken when Soonyoung started to move.  


Jihoon watched, completely transfixed as Soonyoung began to dance effortlessly. Tiger chased after the bell excitedly and Soonyoung skillfully avoided the calico with practiced ease. The vet’s moves were fluid and controlled – Jihoon couldn’t tear his gaze away.  


What kind of vet danced like this? Jihoon wondered to himself.  


His moves reminded him a lot of one of the choreographers of the company, his friend Jun. After watching the Soonyoung dance for a while longer, Jihoon found his hands suddenly itching. It was a sensation he had stopped feeling after every went down between him and Seungcheol.  


But right here, right now – Jihoon could hear a faint melody just barely out of reach. He wanted to play his piano, wanted to write down words that were at the very tip of his tongue. He cursed inwardly, wishing he had at least thought to bring a notebook with him.  


He wanted to head home right this instant, but looking at the playful smile on Soonyoung’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to even stand or look away.  


So he waited.  


Just like he waited when Soonyoung wasn’t here.  


_I’ll come to you._  


That was what the vet had promised when they separated.  


Jihoon felt the lyrics flowing out of his mind steadily and he hastily pulled out his phone to type it down at least.  


After a seven-month dry spell, Jihoon started his first song on a wooden park bench listening to Soonyoung’s carefree laughter and elegant moves. What had the vet said before?  


_I’m sure it’ll ease up at work soon._  


It did. He hadn’t expected it to happen quite this way - but Jihoon patiently continued to watch the vet dance with his cat under the cloudy skies, still hearing that faint melody playing at the back of his mind.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the chapter is already one thing but formatting is a b*tch. I've had enough time while streaming to get the next chapter out. Drop a comment if you feel like it and a kudos if you liked it! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing!


	3. Intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon introduces Carat to his workmates and a plan for chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few details in case you’re a bit lost on the members:
> 
> JIHOON’S WORKPLACE  
> Jihoon: Music producer; Pet Carat – snowy white kitten (female)  
> Mingyu: Jihoon’s Workmate; Job Title unrevealed.  
> Seokmin: Jihoon’s Workmate; Job Title unrevealed.  
> Jun: Jihoon’s Workmate; Choreographer  
> Minghao: Designation Unrevealed.
> 
> DIAMOND CLINIC STAFF  
> Soonyoung: Veterinarian; Pet Tiger – mature calico cat (male); housemates with Wonwoo  
> Wonwoo: Veterinarian; Pet Sherlock – description unrevealed.  
> Seungkwan: Receptionist  
> Joshua/Jisoo: Veterinarian  
> Hansol: Vet Intern  
> Chan: Designation unrevealed
> 
> OTHERS  
> Seungcheol: Jihoon’s ex-boyfriend; Jihoon’s Workmate; Job Title unrevealed; Pet Kkuma – description unrevealed.  
> Jeonghan: Designation Unrevealed (story-wise, anyway - but when you look at the tags LOL)

**//KWON SOONYOUNG//**  


Soonyoung came home to their shared apartment that Saturday evening humming a tune happily. He strode inside, took off his shoes, and opened his backpack carrier to let Tiger out.  


The calico cat leapt out eagerly and let himself be carried in Soonyoung’s arms.  


“Won?” He called out. He knew his best friend had been home the whole day as he usually was during the weekends. Wonwoo always messaged him before he went out.  


“In the kitchen.” Wonwoo responded audibly, deep voice soft but clear.  


Soonyoung moved towards their kitchen and found the other chopping up some vegetables on the counter. He approached Wonwoo and slowly let down Tiger. The calico greeted Wonwoo enthusiastically by rubbing his body between and around Wonwoo’s legs.  


Wonwoo glanced down briefly and quirked a smile.  


A different meow sounded out and Soonyoung found a grey cat with white patches rubbing itself against his socks. He picked up the cat and nuzzled the cat’s nose with his own.  


“Hello, Detective. Are you trying to figure out where I came from by sniffing me?” He asked playfully and Wonwoo gave a light chuckle.  


“He was asleep for most of the day, so I doubt he was bothered by your absence.”  


Soonyoung pouted then pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “Too bad, I missed your little tail, kitty.”  


Sherlock’s tail had ended up shorter than usual when they had gotten him, but Soonyoung always believed it was an endearing trait. He didn’t realize it, but he had begun humming again while he was petting and swaying Sherlock in his arms.  


Wonwoo continued to chop up vegetables, but Soonyoung didn’t notice the careful looks his best friend was shooting him occasionally.  


“How was your day?” Wonwoo asked casually, dropping the chopped veggies onto a separate plate.  


“It was good,” Soonyoung replied promptly. “Jihoon liked the Kimchi stew, by the way. Thanks for helping me prepare it.”  


Wonwoo carefully placed the chopping board and knife in the sink. He turned sideways and studied Soonyoung’s expression closely. Soonyoung simply smiled back at him.  


“Did he treat you well?”  


Soonyoung snickered. “He wasn’t rude or anything. If that’s what you’re asking.”  


The image of a half-awake Jihoon with bed hair, rumpled white shirt and sweatpants flitted in his mind for a moment. It was followed by Jihoon’s apprehensive eyes as he sat on that park bench, small and vulnerable.  


If anything, Soonyoung felt like he had been looking after a patient with how careful he had been with the Jihoon. He moved away from the counter and settled himself on the kitchen table, Sherlock in his lap purring contentedly.  


He and Wonwoo stared at each other for a moment. Soonyoung knew Wonwoo was waiting for him. The other’s gaze was cautious but understanding. Soonyoung could make out the barely concealed concern in the small furrow of his best friend’s brow.  


“We’re friends.” Soonyoung uttered softly.  


Soonyoung enjoyed Jihoon’s company. He liked the music producer well enough and thought that the other was adorable. He knew, however, that it would take more than that for Soonyoung to consider Jihoon as a potential partner. It was typical for Wonwoo to involve and concern himself with the people Soonyoung was acquainted with; he knew where his best friend was coming from and he appreciated that Wonwoo made it a point to check up on him like this often.  


His best friend didn’t say anything, but he offered Soonyoung a small smile. “I just worry, Soon.”  


“When do you not?” Soonyoung teased, quiet laughter following.  


Wonwoo rolled his eyes and turned back to the counter.  


“Thanks, Won. I’m always grateful to know you care.” He uttered softly. He wanted to always reassure Wonwoo that he was well appreciated by him.  


“I’m your best friend. Unnecessary worry is part of the job description.” Wonwoo retorted while taking out a pot, getting ready to start cooking on the stove.  


“You will tell me if anything else happens, right?” Wonwoo asked, though his attention was on his task at hand.  


“When have I not been 100% honest with you, Won?” Soonyoung replied, tone exaggerated.  


Wonwoo turned back to give Soonyoung a measured look.  


“I can name a few from the top of my head, but I’ll consider that as an affirmative to my request.” He said blandly. Wonwoo let out a fond sigh and returned to cooking.  


Soonyoung grinned. “See. This is why you’re my best friend.”  


Wonwoo snorted but said nothing more.  


Soonyoung spent the rest of evening peacefully basking in the warmth and presence of their pets and his best friend.  


At the back of his mind though, he thought of Jihoon’s large house. He thought of how the other had stayed all alone in such a big house all this time. He was glad Jihoon had Carat now.  


It helped him sleep a bit better that night knowing that Jihoon was no longer all alone.  


  
  


**//LEE JIHOON//**  


Since that first weekend with Soonyoung, Carat had changed the way she treated Jihoon.  


Jihoon never thought he would like to be in the good graces of his kitten this much. The little fluff now initiated contact with him occasionally. Jihoon could have been seated on the couch while watching TV and Carat would settle herself on the couch beside him. Now, instead of sleeping by his feet in his room, the kitten curled herself on top of Jihoon’s chest or right next to his head.  


More than once did Jihoon wake up to a mouthful of fur, but he wasn’t even mad. In fact, he found himself nuzzling deeper into her fur just so he could feel the small quiet breaths she made. It gave him a deep sense of calm being that close to her.  


Mornings and evenings were now a different routine.  


Before, Jihoon started and ended his day with work. Now it was all about the little furball. Mornings was coffee while watching Carat scarf down her food. He would clean her mouth and start getting ready for work soon after. Evenings were spent with Carat in his lap while he worked, or her on top of his laptop asking for him to play with her.  


Carat loved all the toys Soonyoung had selected for her and Jihoon never knew just how much energy the little fluff had until then. He had spent the next few nights after the weekend trying to figure out which one would be her favorite toy. She seemed to like each one equally, however.  


It was Friday morning when Jihoon decided to bring her to work with him. Soonyoung had mentioned that it would be good for the kitten to get out of the house while she was young to help her be more adaptive to different environments.  


He decided to use her hand carrier instead of the backpack carrier since he still had to look professional for work. Ready to head out, Jihoon had picked up the little angel to settle her comfortably inside the carrier. He stared at her for a moment, holding her such that she was facing him. Pretty green eyes blinked back at him curiously.  


Thinking of how Soonyoung often kissed her, he tentatively placed a kiss on her small forehead. Carat mewled happily in response. Jihoon grinned and laid her inside the cage.  


The ride to work was as uneventful as usual. He made sure there wasn’t important that Carat could reach before allowing her out of her cage to roam around. She carefully sniffed the large office, moving carefully but with purpose. Jihoon watched her affectionately for a moment before he got to work.  


At a little past 8:00, there was a knock on his door and Jihoon located Carat right under his desk by his feet before replying.  


“Come in!” He answered.  


The door opened and Mingyu, looking as dapper as ever in his suit, stepped inside jovially.  


“Good morning, Hyung!” He greeted the older energetically. The tall man was carrying a light stack of papers in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other.  


“I’ve got your favorite pick-me-up!” He announced. Before Jihoon could respond, a loud irritated meow resounded in the room.  


Mingyu froze, eyes widened.  


“Hyung, was that you?” Mingyu asked, tone a mix of amazement and disbelief.  


Jihoon pursed his lips and gave him an unimpressed look. He picked up Carat from under the table and showed her to Mingyu. Jihoon didn’t think it was possible but Mingyu’s eyes widened even more. A wide smile spread across his face.  


“Kitty!” he exclaimed gleefully.  


Mingyu hastily placed the coffee and papers on the small table on one corner of the room and approached Jihoon’s desk in a rush. The younger reached out an eager hand to pet the white fluff, but she snarled and swiped at him. Mingyu squeaked and stepped back, successfully evading her sharp claws.  


Jihoon let out a snicker and cradled the angel in his free arm. He shot Mingyu a smug grin.  


“She doesn’t like just anyone touching her.”  


Mingyu pouted, “Hyung!” he whined. “Couldn’t you have given me a warning at least?” he grumbled, throwing Jihoon a wounded look. He moved back to the stuff he had set down in a hurry.  


Jihoon shrugged. “You asked for it.” He retorted.  


Mingyu placed the stack of papers on Jihoon’s desk. “Can I at least know her name?” the younger asked, looking a bit sulky. As much as a big dog can look sulky, Jihoon thought to himself with a snicker.  


“Her name is Carat.” He supplied, taking a sip of the coffee Mingyu brought with him. Working this long as his secretary, Mingyu had already perfected Jihoon’s coffee preferences to a T.  


He continued drinking from the coffee cup. A calm and satisfied smile graced his lips.  


“She reminds me a lot of you, Jihoon-hyung.” Mingyu said. Jihoon looked up curiously but found the other with a teasing smile on his face. Jihoon narrowed his eyes.  


“You better watch the next words that come out of your mouth, Kim Mingyu.”  


Mingyu chuckled. “Right. I didn’t say that you’re both cute but vicious.” He said the last past in a rush as he ran out, fleeing Jihoon’s office and shutting his door with a loud bang.  


“You better run!” Jihoon shouted after him and he could hear the faint echo of pleased cackles coming from the younger.  


Jihoon shook his head and resumed working. He would be able to see him together during lunch anyway.  


What Jihoon did not expect was someone to come barging into his office the moment the clock struck 12 NN.  


“Hyung! Mingyu said you brought a kitten to work!” Seokmin spoke loudly as he opened the door and startled Jihoon. He scowled slightly at Seokmin.  


“What have I said about knocking, Seokmin?”  


“That it’s a common courtesy for everyone to do.” He replied airily, making his way into the room and flitting his gaze about the room. He seemed to be keeping an eye out for Carat already.  


“And?” Jihoon repeated pointedly. Carat was nestled comfortably in his lap covered by her favorite blanket.  


Seokmin just threw him a large grin, “But I’m not just everyone, Hyung. I’m your friend.” He said smugly and Jihoon just blinked at him. “Which means I get special privileges.” He added.  


Jihoon scoffed but before he could speak, the door abruptly opened again. It revealed a man wearing sleeveless white shirt and sweatpants. His auburn hair was damp and in slight disarray, but his eyes were full of mischief.  


“Mingyu told me there was a kitten prowling about in this office. I came to make sure he wasn’t talking about Jihoon.”  


_“Junhui.”_ Jihoon clicked his tongue in irritation.  


“Are you the kitten, Jihoon?” Jun repeated, highly amused at the notion.  


Jihoon groaned and Carat stirred awake from all the noise.  


She let out an audible mewl which caught both Seokmin and Jun’s attention.  


“Is it under your table?” Seokmin inquired, eyes twinkling. He was already moving closer to Jihoon’s desk.  


Jun drew closer in just a few strides and Jihoon glared at him. The dancer was unbothered as he proceeded to Jihoon’s side behind the desk. He stared at the covered lump on Jihoon’s lap.  


“Is it your child, Jihoon?” Jun asked innocently and Jihoon couldn’t help but elbow him this time. Jun let out a manic giggle and Jihoon rolled his eyes.  


“Jun, I swear your sense of humor regresses every year.” Jihoon said flatly. The dancer let out another cackle and abruptly plucked the bundle from Jihoon’s lap. He didn’t have an opportunity to stop the other with how quickly he had swooped in.  


Carat wailed at being jostled suddenly and Jihoon grabbed Jun’s arm in a vice grip.  


“Hold her _gently_!” He scolded the other. The kitten continued to writhe in frustration, unable to get out of her blanket. She mewled angrily and Jihoon carefully unwrapped the blanket.  


Seokmin now watched eagerly from behind Jihoon and what greeted them was the picture of a grumpy kitten, puffed up hair, claws out, and teeth in an angry snarl.  


“Oh!” Jun and Seokmin said in tandem.  


“It’s Jihoonie-hyung, alright!” Seokmin said in shock and Jihoon reached out swiftly grabbing the collar of his clothes.  


“What the fuck did you just say?” Jihoon’s voice was eerily calm and Seokmin gulped.  


“I, uh, I said she looks like an absolute cutie, Hyung. You must have misheard me.” Seokmin’s tone was now timid mixed with a hint of fear.  


Jihoon directed a narrowed gaze at the younger before letting him go.  


“I thought so.” He said calmly.  


The little fluff mewled irritably, squirming in Junhui’s hold and trying to get away. Jihoon plucked the kitten from the taller man’s arms and glared at Junhui. The sight of the little furball glaring at him and Jihoon doing the same seemed to amuse the dancer to no end and he began to snicker again.  


“I dare you to say it.” Jihoon said coolly. Threat clear in his tone. Seokmin cleared his throat from behind Jihoon and Junhui smiled at what the Seokmin must have been doing behind him.  


Junhui raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, but wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  


There was a sudden knock on the door.  


“Come in.” Jihoon said coldly as he started to appease the ruffled angel in his arms.  


Another person appeared from the doorway. Steady eyes scanned the room, seemingly sensing the fading tension in the room.  


“Minghao.” Jihoon greeted with a nod. The other gave a small smile in response.  


“Hello, Jihoon-hyung. We’ve been waiting for you in the break room for a while now.” His tone was soft and melodic, soothing to the ears.  


The younger’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his boyfriend. “Jun.” His voice was soft but stern.  


“You were supposed to call Jihoon-hyung and Seokmin.” His tone was calm, but it was clearly chastising. “How long were you planning on making us wait?”  


Jun offered his partner a sheepish look. “Sorry, Haohao.”  


Minghao let out a weak sigh. “You’re the one who usually needs to eat the most to replenish your energy for work. You’re not like Jihoon-hyung who can survive on coffee, you need to eat.”  


Junhui smiled dotingly at the younger, understanding Minghao’s concern. “Okay. I’m coming now. I’ll eat a lot today, too.”  


Minghao nodded then turned to Jihoon. “Your cat is very adorable, hyung. Will you be bringing her with us?”  


Jihoon shook his head. “She might not like being near too many people too soon. I’ll just set out her food then follow after you to the break room.”  


Junhui skipped happily to Minghao’s side and hands with the other. The three of them headed out, Seokmin trailing behind the pair. When the door quietly shut, Jihoon placed Carat on his work desk full of his paperwork and took a quick picture of her mid-yawn. He smiled and sent to the picture to the vet with an update.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Friday is now bring your pet to work day. **

His phone buzzed right after he set Carat and her feeding bowl under his desk.  


Soonyoung sent a selfie of him and younger stranger with foreign features dressed in colorful scrubs. Soonyoung was dressed in light blue scrubs with lollipops while his companion in the picture was wearing dark green scrubs with what look like French fries on it.  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Friday is weird scrubs day. Meet Hansol, our intern. He says ‘yo!’ **

Jihoon stifled a laugh at the picture.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Who says ‘yo’ on the first meeting? **

Jihoon made his way out and locked his office. He continued to chat with Soonyoung on the way to the break room.  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Hansol does. Anyway, how was the little angel? **

**_Jihoon:_  
She didn’t like anyone else touching her. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
I bet that made you happy. *wink emoji* **

**_Jihoon:_  
No, it didn’t. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
I can feel you lying through your punctuation marks, Jihoon. **

Jihoon chuckled as he read the text.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Okay, maybe a little. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Tiger and I are still her number one though. **

Jihoon scoffed.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Dream on. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
I don’t need to. You know it’s true. *wink emoji* **

He had no idea he was already at the break room until he heard Mingyu’s voice.  


“Jihoon-hyung?” He raised his head and found everyone looking at him slightly stunned. Jihoon schooled his expression into a neutral one, feeling apprehensive at all the sudden attention.  


“What?” He asked flatly. The others blinked a bit before Seokmin chose to speak.  


“Just now hyung, you were - ouch!” before he could finish talking, he let out a yelp of pain. Junhui and Mingyu looked surprised, but Minghao looked cool as a cucumber.  


“We were just talking about Mingyu’s hopeless crush for the nth time, hyung.”  


Mingyu colored immediately, “Minghao!”  


Jihooon was grateful that Minghao skillfully changed the topic and shifted everyone’s attention from him. He settled himself on the free chair beside the flushed Mingyu and started on the food his friends had gotten him.  


“How long have you known Wonwoo-hyung already, Gyu? Shouldn’t you have at least gotten his number by now?” Minghao asked pointedly and Mingyu groaned.  


“I know. I know. I just…every time hyung just _looks_ at me I feel like I’m melting. I’m all awkward and tongue-tied.”  


“Cute,” Junhui commented, taking a large bite. “But unproductive.” He added.  


Jihoon thought about it for a moment. Could this Wonwoo be the housemate Soonyoung had been talking about?  


“Does this Wonwoo live with Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked and Mingyu’s head snapped up.  


“He does! Has Soonyoung-hyung mentioned anything about Wonwoo to you, hyung?” Mingyu asked in a rush.  


Jihoon thought for a moment, chewing slowly. Wasn’t this the perfect opportunity to get back at the other for the incident this morning?  


“Maybe.” He replied vaguely before purposefully taking another bite of his meal.  


Mingyu’s attention was now fully on the other, his food completely forgotten.  


“ _Hyung._ ” Mingyu had mastered using those puppy eyes and whiny tone to get what he wanted usually, but it was useless pitted against Jihoon.  


“You could convince me to tell you about it.” He said nonchalantly and Mingyu pouted.  


“Hyung, you’re the best. The most amazing and talented producer, I know.” He tried the buttering approach.  


Jihoon snorted. “Aren’t I the only producer you know?” He asked and Seokmin laughed.  


“Hyung, I’ll come over and clean your house for you.”  


This time it was the favor approach.  


“I don’t want you in my house, thank you.” Jihoon wrinkled his nose and this time it was Junhui who was giggling.  


“ _Hyung._ ” Mingyu repeated, sounding annoyed.  


Jihoon paused in eating and glanced back at the younger, waiting.  


“Hyung, I’ll be your slave.”  


Jihoon smirked. “You already are, technically. I even pay you.”  


Mingyu grumbled. “How can I buy your information?”  


“That sounds sketchy. I’m not that kind of businessman.” Jihoon said distastefully.  


“But you do want something at least?” Mingyu’s tone was hopeful now.  


“How about you promise to ask Wonwoo’s number the next time you go to the clinic?”  


Minghao clapped in amusement. Mingyu’s eyes widened in despair.  


“Hyung, I’ll die.”  


“You won’t.” Jihoon replied off-handedly. “Stop acting like a big baby and approach him like a normal person.”  


Mingyu hung his head in defeat. “Alright.” He agreed quietly then turned to Jihoon. “And the info on Wonwoo-hyung?”  


Jihoon finished chewing before he replied. “He has a pet cat named Sherlock. It’s named as such because he likes reading books and Sherlock is one of his favorites. If you’re considering giving him a small gift or something, I’d recommend a mystery novel maybe.”  


Mingyu looked as if he was hanging onto Jihoon’s every word. Once he was done talking, Mingyu groaned again and placed his face in his hands.  


“What now?” Seokmin asked, brow furrowed.  


“He has a cat named Sherlock? How cute is that?” Mingyu’s muffled voice responded.  


Junhui snorted. “Whipped.”  


Seokmin threw Junhui a disbelieving look. “I don’t think that should come from you, Jun-hyung.”  


“My Haohao is obviously the cutest and best dressed.” Jun said in mock-indignation.  


“You’re right but shut up, Jun.” Minghao quipped with a sigh.  


“Yes, Haohao.” Jun immediately acquiesced and Minghao cracked a smile.  


Seokmin rolled his eyes playfully but turned to Jihoon. “But wait, Jihoon-hyung. When did Soonyoung-hyung get a chance to tell you that?” Seokmin asked out of pure curiosity.  


“Soonyoung and I are friends.” Jihoon shrugged, tone carefully neutral. “We had a play date for our cats last weekend. He helped me buy some stuff for Carat.” He explained vaguely as finished up his meal. He glanced at the clock and found that they only had a few more minutes of lunch break left.  


Mingyu suddenly slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump in alarm and Seokmin shriek in surprise.  


“That’s it!”  


“Gyu!” Seokmin griped.  


The tallest shot his friend an apologetic look. “Sorry. I was too hyped up.”  


He turned to Jihoon. “I should go on a play date with Wonwoo-hyung!” He announced triumphantly as if it was the solution to all his problems.  


“Mingyu,” Minghao began prudently. “You do realize you’d still have to _ask_ him to have a play date with your pet right?”  


Mingyu slouched back down in his chair.  


“Shit. Back where I started, huh.”  


Junhui began to cackle loudly, Seokmin was looking at his friend pityingly, and Minghao just finished up his smoothie.  


Jihoon clicked his tongue.  


“As much as I would like to continue watching Mingyu’s misery, lunch break is over, guys. Let’s get back to work.” Jihoon announced, standing up and collecting his trash and dropping it in the right trash bin.  


Everyone else followed suite, moving swiftly and returning to their work mindsets.  


Mingyu followed Jihoon back to his office for some reason, but Jihoon decided not to press when the younger still looked greatly dismayed. When Jihoon opened the door, he found Carat lounging on his small couch.  


Mingyu made his way towards the couch and sat quietly beside her, still reticent.  


Jihoon sat himself back at his desk and continued to work. He waited because he knew Mingyu would speak his mind eventually. After a few more minutes Mingyu silently watching Carat lick her fur, he spoke out loud.  


“Hyung?”  


“Yeah?” Jihoon glanced at the other briefly, Mingyu was now twiddling his fingers on his lap.  


“Could you, uh, could you help me out with Wonwoo-hyung?” he asked timidly.  


Jihoon’s pen paused across the page he was reading. “What kind of help are you asking for?” Jihoon clarified.  


“Well, since you are kind of friends now with Soonyoung-hyung, I figured it would be easier to, um, find opportunities for me to be able to meet Wonwoo-hyung outside the clinic?”  


The suggestion rubbed Jihoon the wrong way. He tried to think of why it felt wrong and figured it out after a minute. “I’d feel like I would be taking advantage of Soonyoung like that though, Gyu.” He pointed out, gaze serious.  


Mingyu scratched the back of his neck. “Oh. You’re right, hyung. Sorry, I didn’t think of it like that.”  


Jihoon leaned back and crossed his arms, deep in thought. He understood the dilemma of the younger and he did want to help him out if he could.  


“How about I just introduce Soonyoung to you? Then you can ask him how you can get closer to Wonwoo.”  


Mingyu’s eyes widened at the suggestion.  


“We can have a group playdate or something and I can invite Soonyoung to help oversee it. Then you can ask him about Wonwoo. How does that sound?”  


“You’d do that for me, hyung?” Mingyu asked in amazement and Jihoon just shrugged.  


“I just need to chat Soonyoung about it, so it’s not like it’s that much of a hassle.” He said dismissively. “You’re the one who’s going to do the grunt work of talking to Soonyoung, I’m just giving you the opportunity.”  


“Nonetheless, I’m thankful that you’d help me out, hyung.”  


Jihoon hummed in reply. He felt awkward being thanked so earnestly like this. What he was going to do really was not much in his opinion. Truthfully, he could have just invited Mingyu to their next lesson at his house, but Jihoon realized he wanted to keep his lessons with Soonyoung just between the two of them.  


Instead, he had proposed a group play date instead.  


Mingyu rose from the couch and smothered an unwilling Jihoon in a hug, completely dwarfing him with his gigantic size.  


“Thanks again, hyung. This really means a lot to me.” He repeated and Jihoon clumsily patted the younger’s bicep around him.  


Mingyu pulled away and beamed at him. “I’m gonna get back to work now, hyung.”  


“You do that.” He nodded and turned away from the sincere look Mingyu was still giving him. The younger headed out with a lighter skip to his step.  


Jihoon proceeded to type out a quick message to Soonyoung.  


**_Jihoon:_  
What do you think about a group play date? **

He placed his phone to the side and continued his work. He kept an eye out for Carat as he finished paperwork after paperwork. He wanted to have some spare time soon to work on the new song in his studio.  


Soonyoung had only replied to Jihoon’s message by the time he was already eating dinner at home.  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Sounds like a main course of utter chaos with a side of disastrous. **

**_Jihoon:_  
Any chance you’d join us at the table? **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Jihoon. Chaos is my third name. **  


Jihoon let out a soft laugh. That didn’t sound like a negative answer in his opinion.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Then what’s your first and second name? **  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Obviously first name Doctor and second name Soonyoung, Jihoon. **

He laughed a little louder at that.  


**_Jihoon:_  
So was that a yes, Doctor? **

**_Soonyoung:_  
That depends. Only if I don’t have to perform emergency surgery on anyone. And I’m referring to animals, by the way. **

Jihoon shook his head at how ridiculous the vet was.  


**_Jihoon:_  
I can’t promise that, my friends are pretty crazy. You might have to save me from them instead. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Oh, are these your work friends? **

**_Jihoon:_  
Yeah. One of them actually wants to meet you and be friends. **

He figured it was better to be upfront about this detail; he didn’t want to lie to the other. Instead of asking for what reason, Soonyoung responded to his statement differently.  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Did you tell them good things about me? **  


Jihoon snorted.  


**_Jihoon:_  
No. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Shame. I would have buttered you up real good to my friends. **

**_Jihoon:_  
What’s to butter up about a quiet, introverted unimpressive cat-parent? **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Just for that, I’m going to say yes so I can butter you up real good to your friends. Just to reiterate, cat-parents are grade-AAA most amazing people on Earth. **

**_Jihoon:_  
I should be glad you agreed, but I feel like I got the short end of the stick. **  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Hush, grasshopper. You still have much to learn. **  


Jihoon snickered.  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Will this intergalactic collision happen this weekend? **  


**_Jihoon:_  
I was thinking next weekend. Is that enough time for you to level up for the mid-boss? **  


**_Soonyoung:_  
For sure. I’m already a mod given my vet status. **

**_Jihoon:_  
Aren’t doctors usually just NPCs? **  


**_Soonyoung:_  
I dare you to say that to every Cleric job you meet from now on. **

Jihoon just shook his head and reined in the conversation.  


**_Jihoon:_  
Alright, Doctor. We’re still on this Sunday then we’ll battle to the death next weekend. **  


**_Soonyoung:_  
Got it! Good night, Jihoon! **

**_Jihoon:_  
Night. **  


Jihoon fell asleep that night with a silly grin, Carat curled by his head warm, comforting, and familiar.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s kind of a thing nowadays to be all gung-ho about things happening quickly in romance stories and even here on Ao3 – unfortunately, you won’t find any of that here. Sorry. I just think there’s something beautiful about a relationship that had time to mold it, to the right time for both persons. So uh, thus the tag *Slow Burn* so I hope you can bear with me and enjoy their growing relationship as is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> PS. Also, I’m aiming to keep the update schedule to every Saturday after this one so I can start pacing myself better when writing. Please look forward to it!


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon visits Soonyoung's apartment for the first time and Soonyoung gives him two surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I didn’t think this was a story worth pursuing, but I’m really thankful for all your positive feedback so far. Please enjoy this next chapter!

**//LEE JIHOON//**

**_Soonyoung:_ **

**Please bring a change of clothes when you come over tomorrow.**  


Was the message the vet had sent before he fell asleep last night. Jihoon had only given the request a passing glance when he was half-asleep. Now that he was awake and getting both Carat and him ready to go over to the vet’s apartment, Jihoon realized how out-of-the-blue the request was.  


As far as he knew, they were weren’t going to head anywhere apart from Soonyoung’s apartment. The vet had even invited Jihoon to eat lunch over at his place.  


Carat was seated on his bed, licking her paw diligently. He stared at the message for a few moments, debating whether to ask further.  


Jihoon just let out a long breath instead.  


“You’re overthinking it, Lee Jihoon.” he muttered under his breath as he picked a spare set of clothes from his closet. Soonyoung wouldn’t ask him to do something if it wasn’t necessary. It was an easy request anyway, so Jihoon decided to just do it.  


He zipped up his backpack and pulled on a black snapback. He did a once-over in the full body mirror inside his room to check if anything was amiss. He eyed his attire: a yellow and black striped oversized shirt tucked into ripped black jeans. At least this time he would greet the vet in a more decent attire.  


He carefully picked up Carat and made his way out. He didn’t bother bringing her cage this time because Soonyoung had all the feline necessities over at his place. In fact, the vet had told him to just bring the little angel and he would handle the rest.  


Jihoon dropped by one of Mingyu’s favorite bakeries and picked up a box of dark chocolate brownies. The younger foodie had highly recommended the brownies recently at their shared lunch and since this was the first time Jihoon was visiting the vet’s house, he thought it appropriate to at least bring a gift.  


After all, hadn’t Soonyoung brought him homemade food when he had visited? Jihoon didn’t want to end up accidentally poisoning the vet if he tried to cook, so he settled for just buying it instead.  


He parked near their building and headed up; Carat pressed against his side. He pushed the buzzer to their apartment, Carat mewling in his arm, the box of brownies in the other and his small backpack slung over his shoulder.  


The door opened and Jihoon was greeted by Soonyoung’s usual bright smile.  


“Good morning. Wow. You’re even ten minutes early. Come in!” The vet opened the door wider and reached out his hand to help Jihoon carry his things. Soonyoung was in a large white Crash Bandicoot tee and black shorts.  


Jihoon placed the box of brownies in his hand and said, “That’s for you and Wonwoo.”  


Soonyoung’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh?”  


He led the way inside and Jihoon followed in after taking off his shoes. Tiger was at the entryway and he rubbed his head against Jihoon’s pants in greeting. Carat mewled and seemed to want to be closer to the calico, so Jihoon gently placed her on the floor.  


He trailed after the sound of Soonyoung’s footsteps and found himself in a large room with a kitchen on one side and a lounging area on the other. There were three doors on the side opposite the kitchen, two side by side and one separate.  


He saw Soonyoung placing the box of brownies on the kitchen counter before turning to him.  


“Welcome to the Kwon and Jeon residence!” he said cheerfully, gesturing with both hands to their apartment.  


A grey cat with white patches meowed from below Soonyoung and Jihoon eyed it curiously.  


“Is this Sherlock?” He inquired, trying to get a better look at the feline.  


“Oh. You remembered.” Soonyoung said with mild surprise.  


Jihoon nodded, but he didn’t know why Soonyoung sounded really pleased by it. “Yeah, this is our little detective. We’re no Baker Street but he does live here.”  


Sherlock made no move to go closer to Jihoon and Soonyoung read the question in his expression.  


“He’s a lot more cautious compared to Tiger. It comes with the profession, you see.” Soonyoung explained with mock-seriousness and Jihoon chuckled.  


He decided not to initiate contact with the grey cat to not to intrude unnecessarily in the feline’s personal space. He learned from Carat how to keep an appropriate distance to not get scratched.  


“It’s not really that big but if you want, you can look around while I set up the stuff we’re going to use.”  


Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung smiled again before disappearing into one of the rooms, all three cats trailing after him eagerly.  


He took off his cap and shook out his hair befor throwing it together on the couch with his bag. His eyes found the row of pictures adorning the walls where the TV was located. He drew closer and scanned each picture briefly. He found picture after picture of Soonyoung with the sharp-eyed vet he had noticed before at the clinic.  


This must be Wonwoo, he thought to himself with a nod.  


There were family pictures, group pictures from uni, high school pictures, and even elementary pictures – it made Jihoon wonder just how long exactly Soonyoung had been friends with Wonwoo.  


He moved around the couch, spotting stacks of books arranged neatly in one corner. Those must have belonged to Wonwoo. There was another book on the small table with a bookmark sticking out. Jihoon read the title, The Murder in Mansion Masquerade by Keigo Higashino before moving on.  


There was a mishmash of various little items scattered around the room, but it was neat and very cozy, in Jihoon’s opinion. It looked like a well-loved home – a far cry from his large house that used to only have traces of him in his room and the coffee maker.  


Well, the entirety of his house was now marked by the little fluff’s presence, so it was much better compared to before.  


Soonyoung stepped out of the room carrying a medium sized basin filled with a few things Jihoon could only barely make out. He had only glanced at him briefly, but Soonyoung moved briskly toward the separate door. The three felines were still trailing after him and Jihoon realized that the separate door had been the bathroom.  


He moved on towards the kitchen this time and looked at the notes tacked onto the ref. There were small reminders in Soonyoung’s familiar scrawl and small, neat ones which were probably from Wonwoo.  


Mostly it was just random notes they left for one another. Jihoon read a few of Soonyoung’s notes and found himself laughing quietly.  


_Won, did you see the spider corpse in the bathroom? I gave him a proper burial in tissue paper._  


_Won, I found the missing wife of your blue spotted sock. I placed it back in your drawer._  


_Won, I ate all the kimchi fried rice. I’m still hungry._  


Jihoon could almost picture Soonyoung writing the notes, eyes playful and excited – probably hoping the notes he left would make Wonwoo laugh or smile.  


There seemed to be no end to his silly notes, so Jihoon refrained himself. He shifted his gaze to the pair of bowls and two mugs stacked on the drying rack by the sink. Jihoon could easily tell who used what. Soonyoung’s mug was a black mug with an orange silhouette of a tiger and the other mug was white with THIS SHOULD BE TEA written in bold.  


“Jihoon?”  


He turned around and found Soonyoung’s head popping out of the bathroom door.  


“Did you want something from the kitchen?” he asked when their eyes met.  


Jihoon shook his head. “No. I was just looking around.”  


Soonyoung grinned.  


“Did you find any clues as to who the murderer is?”  


“There was a murder?” Jihoon asked, easily playing along with the vet’s charade.  


He nodded solemnly. “Yeah. We lost Wonwoo’s favorite apron yesterday.” Soonyoung made a sad face that almost made Jihoon laugh at loud. He held it back through sheer willpower.  


“What did Sherlock say?”  


Soonyoung beckoned Jihoon closer and he made his way toward the vet.  


The other leaned forward to whisper in his ear and Jihoon stopped himself from flinching at the sudden proximity.  


“Here’s the thing.” The vet whispered conspiratorially, “Won and I think it the detective was the culprit.”  


Jihoon let out a laugh this time. Soonyoung straightened his back and gazed back at him, familiar playful twinkle in his eye.  


“Do you want to start with the lesson now?” Soonyoung asked, tilting his head slightly. But the vet suddenly straightened and Jihoon unintentionally straightened in response.  


“One last question before we start though.”  


Jihoon answered with a questioning look, not wanting to sound nervous if he spoke.  


“You're not claustrophobic, right?” He asked in absolute seriousness.  


“No. I don’t think I am.” He answered carefully, wondering where the conversation was suddenly going.  


“Good. Because you’re going to be locked in a room with me for quite some time.” Soonyoung explained calmly.  


Jihoon paused, thinking.  


“Oh. You're not a murderer, right?” Jihoon interjected with the same seriousness as the vet and Soonyoung burst out laughing. Jihoon quirked a small triumphant smile.  


“No. I don’t think I am.” He gave Jihoon a wide smile.  


“Come on in then if you trust me with your life.” The vet said cheerfully and Jihoon easily complied, stepping past him into the slightly cramped bathroom.  


Carat and Tiger were settled nicely in a bright blue basin inside the bathtub with Sherlock curled up comfortably right in the middle of the sink in the counter. There was still enough space to seat one person inside the tub.  


Soonyoung moved closer and picked up both Carat and Tiger.  


“Hold them, please?”  


Jihoon immediately opened his arms.  


With the two felines rubbing themselves against his shirt, Soonyoung started to fill the basin with normal water to a fourth before switching the tap to hot water and filling it halfway. Jihoon spotted two small red plastic cups, a bottle of shampoo and a small cotton towelette on one side of the tub.  


The idea clicked inside Jihoon’s head.  


“Oh. We’re giving them a bath?”  


Soonyoung threw him a pleased grin.  


“Only Carat and Tiger, though. Sherlock doesn’t like sharing a bath, but he does like watching Tiger having one.”  


“Ah. So that’s why I had to bring a change of clothes.” Soonyoung nodded.  


If the felines were going to have a bath, it was more likely that Jihoon would end up getting wet since this was Carat’s first bath. Soonyoung had thought ahead and made sure he wouldn’t be walking around in damp clothes.  


“I could have lent you some clothes but you’re kind of -” Soonyoung began to explain and though Jihoon couldn’t see his expression he could feel height jabs coming from a mile away and put a stop to it immediately.  


“If you finish that sentence, _I_ might become the murderer between the two of us.” He said flatly and Soonyoung giggled.  


“I’d prefer a quick painless death if you must. And tell Wonwoo I’ve left all my belongings to him, including Tiger.”  


Soonyoung stepped into the bathtub and fit himself into the remaining space not taken up by the basin.  


“But of course, I’d want to hand off Tiger to Won clean, at least.” He reached out his hands for both Tiger and Carat and Jihoon handed them off carefully.  


Soonyoung positioned Carat in his lap then slowly settled Tiger in the basin of warm water.  


“Rule number one for bathing,” Soonyoung began to say. “Never use cold water.” Tiger calmly allowed himself to be drenched by the warm water.  


“The first time I tried to bathe Tiger with cold water, I ended up with scratches all over my face.” Soonyoung winced slightly at the memory. Tiger sat still while the vet gently poured warm water over him using the plastic cup from before. The calico mewled and rubbed his head against the hand holding him still.  


In his lap, the white fluff had slowly begun to approach the basin after seeing Tiger seemingly enjoying his bath. This must have been Soonyoung’s goal from the start, Jihoon thought. The other had purposely bathed Tiger first to get the kitten interested.  


Soonyoung didn’t react when Carat gingerly reached out one paw towards the water.  


She swiped at the water once then immediately withdrew. Soonyoung picked up the shampoo bottle and the small towelette. He poured a small amount on the towel and lathered it up.  


Jihoon decided to settle himself on top of the closed toilet bowl, keeping a close eye on the little furball who had now put her two forefeet inside the basin. The little angel mewled at Soonyoung and he gently assisted her fully into the basin.  


He continued to soap Tiger leisurely, humming softly under his breath. This time it was a song Jihoon was familiar with, but it wasn’t one he produced. If he was remembering correctly, the song Soonyoung was humming one from the idol group Shinee.  


Before Jihoon could ask Soonyoung about it, the vet spoke again calmly. “Animals in general have very sensitive noses, so I prefer using unscented shampoo for Tiger; Although, he does like the fabric conditioner I use for my clothes for some reason.”  


The vet laughed quietly, amused at the fact. Tiger sat unbothered while Carat padded towards him clumsily, feet sliding against the bottom of the basin.  


“Can you support Carat so she doesn’t accidentally slip, Jihoon?” Soonyoung was now tenderly cleaning Tiger’s ears. Jihoon stood up, kneeled by the side of the tub and leaned in to support the little furball under her abdomen. His and the vet’s head were now closer together but Jihoon stopped himself from showing any reaction.  


The kitten mewled happily and waved her feet in the water excitedly; more of her fur started to get drenched and stuck to her thin frame. Jihoon quirked a smile at the sight of her enjoying herself.  


Jihoon split his attention evenly between keeping a hand on Carat and watching Soonyoung bathe Tiger.  


“Their ears are sensitive too, so you need to be really gentle when cleaning them out.” Soonyoung’s explanations were patient and concise. He looked at ease taking care of Tiger and the calico seemed to be satisfied to just let his owner do what he wanted.  


Eyes on the wet kitten, Jihoon tried to scoop a bit of the water into his hand to pour onto her. A plastic cup was offered to him in seconds, right in his line of sight.  


Jihoon blinked as he accepted it. “Thanks.” He murmured while Soonyoung was cleaning under Tiger’s paws this time. So the vet had also been paying attention to him and Carat.  


He very slowly poured water down Carat’s back and she seemed to enjoy it.  


“Jihoon, can you turn on the tap to add some hot water? The water in the basin is getting a bit cold.” Jihoon followed Soonyoung’s directions and waited until the vet said it was warm enough again. 

“There, that should be good enough.” Soonyoung said calmly and he swiftly shut the tap again. Jihoon made it a point to remember the level of heat with his hands for when he would be bathing Carat on his own.  


“Just let me finish up rinsing off Tiger then we can switch places.” Said the vet.  


The vet was thorough in how he washed off all the shampoo from Tiger’s fur and soon he was lifting Tiger up one handedly, stepping out of the bathtub. Soonyoung quickly pulled out a black towel from the cabinet under the bathroom counter and began drying off the calico.  


Jihoon had promptly taken over Soonyoung’s place, fitting in much more comfortably than the other male. Once he was seated though, Carat leapt towards his lap in her excitement. Jihoon barely caught her, fingers slipping on her wet fur. He felt the water from the basin splashing out; there was a distinct dampness in his pants and his shirt now.  


Soonyoung chuckled at the kitten’s antics, still drying the calico who continued to sit calmly right next to the curled-up Sherlock in the sink.  


Well, Soonyoung had been right after all. He would need those extra clothes. Soonyoung had remained relatively dry, but Jihoon wouldn’t have that same luck with his hyperactive kitten. He tried his best to mirror the vet’s actions from before; unfortunately, Carat kept trying to lick the shampoo on her fur while he lathered it on her.  


He’d had to hold her head still, much to her annoyance until she was fully rinsed off. She was much smaller than the calico, so Jihoon didn’t need much time to get the shampoo over all her fur and rinse it off.  


Soonyoung helped him up and they stood side by side in front of the bathroom counter with two slightly wet felines. Soonyoung ushered Carat closer to Tiger before picking up the blow dryer on one side of the counter.  


“The sooner we get their fur dry after bathing, the better. This way there’s a less chance of getting them ill. It’s especially important during the colder months.” He explained, turning on the dryer and keeping it on the lowest setting. “The air can’t be too hot or they won’t like it.”  


Case in point, Carat seemed to really like the blow drying and she kept trying to come close to the machine.  


Jihoon chuckled and held her still close enough that she wouldn’t accidentally touch the hot dryer.  


It took a while and although his damp clothing felt unpleasant against his skin, he quietly assisted Soonyoung until the vet had deemed both felines suitably dry. He picked up the two clean felines and stepped out, Sherlock jumping down the counter and following close behind again.  


“Sorry, you must be uncomfortable in your clothes. I’ll let you change and I’ll wait for you in the living room. We just have to brush their fur and clip their nails.”  


“Oh.” Jihoon didn’t think Soonyoung had noticed his discomfort at all. “Okay. Thanks.”  


Soonyoung just smiled in response and Jihoon followed him out, picking up his backpack and heading back in.  


When he stepped out in a new attire, Soonyoung was seated on the couch with Tiger in his lap. Soonyoung was holding what looked to be a brush in one hand and Tiger’s back with the other. Carat was watching curiously from one end of the couch.  


Jihoon approached them and noticed that Tiger was squirming against Soonyoung’s hold. He picked up Carat and sat on the couch as well, watching Tiger attempt to bite the rectangular comb that was in the vet’s hand.  


“Come on, bud! I’m almost done. Just bear with it a bit more.” Soonyoung encouraged, carefully running the brush against his fur. Tiger gave a long meow, seemingly annoyed.  


“Is it painful?” Jihoon questioned, not understanding the calico’s dislike.  


Soonyoung chuckled, gaze still focused on Tiger.  


“I think it feels ticklish to him and he hates the feeling. Sherlock doesn’t react like this when getting brushed.”  


“There! I’m done.” Soonyoung said, dropping the brush to the side and picking up Tiger. He placed a kiss on the calico’s nose and another one against his forehead.  


“You endured really well, bud! Now your fur’s all clean and soft.” The vet nuzzled his nose against Tiger’s neck and the cat meowed in response, less irritated now. Soonyoung pulled away, grinned happily, and placed Tiger on the floor.  


He picked up the brush and held out the handle towards Jihoon.  


“Now you do it for the little angel.”  


Jihoon hesitantly took the brush and glanced down at Carat who was settled comfortably in his lap, looking quite sleepy. He looked at Soonyoung and the vet gave him another encouraging nod.  


“It doesn’t hurt. Given her size, it won’t take too long even if she’s like Tiger.”  


He nodded and started to slowly brush the soft white fur of his kitten. The metal bristles of the brush went through her fur easily and Jihoon was really gentle, feeling the brush against her skin.  


After a while, the started feeling small vibrations on his hand holding her. Jihoon’s eyes widened.  


“She’s…purring.” He said out loud and Soonyoung laughed.  


“She likes it then. That’s a relief.”  


When Jihoon had finished brushing her fur, Soonyoung had now picked up a small unfamiliar item from behind him.  


Jihoon eyed it for a moment and the vet immediately explained. “It’s a nail clipper specifically for animals.”  


He reached out his hand for Carat and Jihoon complied, the sleepy kitten mewling in protest at being disturbed.  


Soonyoung petted her gently, “Sorry, pretty girl. Just need to trim your nails a bit and you nap right after, okay?”  


He watched carefully at how Soonyoung held the kitten’s paw to reveal her claws and promptly snipped off just a bit close to the tip.  


“You just need to cut off enough to blunt out her claws. This way her scratches won’t be too deep.” Soonyoung said as he clipped off the tips of all claws on one paw.  


“It takes a bit of practice, so I’ll do all of them for now.” The vet said, quickly moving on from one paw onto another. Jihoon just watched him attentively, committing his actions to memory. He wondered when he would have to do the clipping by himself.  


The vet finished trimming her nails quickly and he carefully returned the little furball to Jihoon’s lap.  


“One last thing,” he uttered as he stood up hastily. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung entered one of the rooms and came back out just as quickly.  


The vet approached Jihoon and leaned closer to Carat. Jihoon couldn’t see what he was doing but when he pulled away, Soonyoung wore a satisfied smile.  


Jihoon figured out what the other had done when he spotted the thin black band now adorning his kitten’s neck. He reached out to touch the cute diamond charm attached to the front with her name inscribed; Jihoon turned it over and his contact details were written there.  


He found himself smiling, liking how it looked against the little furball’s white fur.  


He was about to say something about it, but the vet spoke ahead of him.  


“I’m going to get something to drink from the kitchen. You can let her nap on the couch, Tiger and Sherlock might join her there soon.”  


Soonyoung moved purposefully toward the kitchen. Jihoon watched as the other pulled out a carton of juice from the fridge and proceeded to pour himself a glass.  


He stood up and carefully lay Carat on the sofa where she continued to sleep peacefully. He moved toward the kitchen. Soonyoung was now leaning against the counter, sipping from his glass.  


“Do you want anything? We have coffee, fruit juice, cola, and water.”  


“Um. Cola sounds pretty good right now.” Jihoon found he had gotten thirsty after their grooming lesson.  


The vet nodded and pulled out a can from their refrigerator. When Jihoon caught sight of the inside of the fridge, he was surprised to find it neatly filled with similar food containers with labels.  


Soonyoung saw his expression as he closed the ref door and smiled knowingly.  


“Won and I also prepare homemade food for the cats apart from our own, so our fridge usually looks like this.”  


“You also cook food for your cats?” Jihoon asked in awe as Soonyoung handed him the can of cola.  


Soonyoung nodded. “It’s how I got into cooking, to be honest. Cat food was pretty expensive when we were in University, so we started cooking some of their food to save up on food expenses. It worked wonders and now we know how to cook for ourselves as well.”  


Carat suddenly strolled into the kitchen and Jihoon picked her up onto his lap. Seeing his kitten, he remembered something he needed to say to the vet.  


“How much do I owe you for the collar?”  


Soonyoung threw him a surprised look. “It’s nothing, you don’t need to bother.”  


“No, seriously. Just send me the receipt or something.” Jihoon insisted.  


This time Soonyoung stared at his face, smile temporarily muted. Jihoon felt a bit nervous receiving that kind of look from the vet.  


“It’s a gift, Jihoon.” He said softly. “I wanted to get it for her.”  


“But –” He wanted to argue. Soonyoung had already done a lot for him. He didn’t want to keep imposing on the vet like this.  


“Jihoon.” Soonyoung gave him an understanding smile. “I’ll feel bad if you keep insisting on paying for my gift.” He huffed out playfully, almost pouting at him. Jihoon shrunk in his chair a little.  


He ran a nervous hand through Carat’s now unbelievably soft fur.  


“Sorry for the trouble.” He mumbled.  


Soonyoung let out a low chuckle. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you express gratitude.”  


Jihoon met the vet’s friendly and warm gaze. He licked his lips before speaking.  


“Thank you for the collar. I really like it and it looks good on her.” He said quietly and felt his ears heat up under the other’s gaze. He fingers fiddled nervously with said collar on the little fluff in his lap.  


Jihoon expected Soonyoung to say something more, but the vet simply nodded and glanced at the clock in one corner of the kitchen.  


“It’s about time for Won and the kids to come back so I should get started on lunch now.” He said as he stood up from the table, chair scraping against the floor audibly.  


“Do you need me to do anything?” Jihoon volunteered, Soonyoung glanced back briefly.  


“You can just keep me company. I like talking to you, anyway.” He responded straightforwardly.  


Jihoon felt like he was caught off-guard by the vet’s statement. He was momentarily speechless.  


“Uh. Okay?” His tone was uneven and Jihoon inwardly cursed himself.  


Soonyoung let out another lighthearted laugh and went about preparing the rice for the meal.  


Jihoon watched him absentmindedly washing the rice, thinking how comfortable the vet looked in the kitchen. Soonyoung had his back to Jihoon, so he had the luxury of staring at him without being intrusive.  


The vet had said that he liked talking to him, shouldn’t Jihoon at least initiate conversation? He braved his awkwardness and licked his lips.  


“Soonyoung?” He ventured.  


“Yeah?” Soonyoung turned on the rice cooker and moved back to the refrigerator.  


“How long have you and Wonwoo been friends?” Jihoon had been curious since he had seen the photographs and polaroids decorating their wall.  


“Oh. Since elementary. We became friends over me almost choking over my red crayon in second grade.” Soonyoung had picked up a few items from the ref and began chopping them.  


Jihoon barked out a laugh. “I’d think twice about that friendship if I were Wonwoo.” He commented with a smile.  


Soonyoung shrugged. “He’s had almost 17 years to think twice about it.” The vet’s tone was dismissive but playful. “I knew from the moment we met he would always be the more reasonable half of my heart, anyway.”  


Jihoon smiled. “Oh? And what does Wonwoo consider you?”  


Soonyoung turned around to give him a wicked smile.  


“His never-ending headache, so I've been told.” He said proudly.  


Jihoon fell into a small fit of laughter, Soonyoung joining him soon after.  


“You’re ridiculous, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon said, half-amused and half-exasperated.  


“Oh my God, you even use the same adjectives as Won. I’m sure both of you will get along really well.” The vet said good-naturedly, unperturbed as he continued in his tasks. He was now finished chopping up his ingredients and he pulled out a pan from the cabinet below.  


When Jihoon had sufficiently calmed down he threw an accusing look at the vet.  


“Seventeen years of Kwon Soonyoung, huh.” Jihoon couldn’t hide the hint of amazement in his voice.  


"It's not as terrible as it sounds, you know." Soonyoung joked.  


He couldn’t imagine being close friends with someone for that long. Most of his friends only lasted during certain periods in his life. He had elementary friends, middle school friends, high school friends but the only ones he was really in contact with nowadays were his university friends. He’d occasionally catch up with his friends whenever he went home to Busan.  


There was only one person he had ever considered his best friend.  


Choi Seungcheol.  


Seungcheol had been Jihoon’s closest friend since he was a freshman at university up until recently.  


They used to do everything together before they started dating. Jihoon’s weekends had always been occupied by Seungcheol. Cheol always had the most random suggestions on how to spend their weekends together, Jihoon had always planned for them to stay indoors. Seungcheol was the first person he turned to when he had problems and needed someone to rant to. He was the first person who always listened to his new songs.  


When things had fallen through between them, Jihoon had been left with so much free time it scared him. A year and a half ago, Jihoon had a fresh relationship, a growing career, and an abundance of music inspiration.  


Now he had no one, he thought bitterly. He had his music career but Jihoon had just felt so aloof from everything the past few months.  


“Jihoon?”  


He blinked a few times and found Soonyoung looking at him with a concerned expression.  


Shit. Had he zoned out? He forced himself to choke out a reply.  


“Yeah?” His voice sounded strange even to his ears.  


Soonyoung carefully lowered the flame on the stove. He approached Jihoon with a determined gaze, Jihoon felt this sudden urge to run away.  


As soon as the vet had reached his side, he reached out and pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. Pressing his face against his chest and wrapping his arms tenderly around his head and shoulders. Jihoon flushed with embarrassment at the surprised squeak he let out. He made to push him away, but Soonyoung held on firmly.  


“Soonyoung, what –” he began to protest when Soonyoung cut him off.  


“You needed a hug.” The vet said firmly. Jihoon tried to push him off again; he didn’t know if the heat he felt was from himself or from Soonyoung.  


“I didn’t.” He objected weakly, not understanding how Soonyoung could feel so warm. Jihoon only ever accepted light and casual hugs from his friends, never ones like this. Soonyoung’s hug made him want to cry and the realization made him want to scoff at himself.  


Lee Jihoon never just cried in front of anyone.  


"Then let’s just say I wanted a hug.” The vet said carelessly. “Indulge me for just a bit more, please.”  


Soonyoung’s tone was pleading and earnest. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but the vet sounded as if he was the one about to burst into tears.  


Jihoon felt his will to resist fall away and he went quiet. In the silence though, he was surprised to find a melody intertwined with Soonyoung’s heartbeat close to his ear. He could hear the notes building up into a beautiful sound.  


He found himself blinking in incredulity.  


He can’t be hit by music inspiration _now_

__

“Thank you.” Soonyoung murmured, vibrations from his chest barely there against his face. Jihoon didn’t understand the hint of sadness in his tone. When Soonyoung pulled away, the vet simply offered Jihoon that same kind smile as always but just a tad apologetic.  


__

Soonyoung returned to the stove and resumed cooking. Jihoon felt his erratic pulse slowly return to normal.  


__

He dared a look at the vet and thought he was just imagining the light tinge of red in the back of Soonyoung’s neck.  


__

Jihoon only barely registered Carat licking his hand tentatively, sitting in his lap. He looked down and she mewled, catching his attention. He picked her up and nuzzled his face in her tiny belly. He pulled her close to settle his nerves and tried to focus on her breathing like he usually did.  


__

It helped calm him – but it didn’t help distract him from the melody playing in his head.  


__

Jihoon grumbled inwardly as he took out his phone and began typing out the notes single-mindedly. He didn’t expect to have a second song coming to him so soon. It was only a little later that Jihoon realized Soonyoung had gone strangely quiet.  


__

The only sounds Jihoon could hear was the food cooking on the stove. It even felt like the vet was pointedly facing away from him. Jihoon gathered a bit of courage and tried to converse with the other again.  


__

“Soonyoung?”  


__

Soonyoung didn’t turn around but made a sound of acknowledgement. Jihoon found that he didn’t like that. There was a sudden unfamiliar feeling of awkwardness coming from the vet.  


__

“I’m not mad.” He found himself saying. Soonyoung turned off the stove and finally turned around to meet his gaze.  


__

“Okay.” He said quietly, smile just a tad bit shy.  


__

Wow. A timid Soonyoung was new to Jihoon.  


__

He thought the vet might be feeling guilty for what he did. It wasn’t unpleasant per se, and even Jihoon hadn’t foreseen that sudden flash of inspiration in that moment. Although it had cost him a moment of discomfort, he wouldn’t hold that against the other. Not when Soonyoung was acting like this.  


__

Cautious and withdrawn.  


__

He didn’t like the other treating him like that.  


__

“I’m just not used to people, um, suddenly getting close to me.” Jihoon explained, tone just the slightest bit awkward.  


__

Soonyoung blinked at him once before he suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. Jihoon watched dumbly as the vet leaned against the counter and tried to stifle his giggles. He felt himself frown; he hadn’t said anything he thought warranted Soonyoung’s amusement like this.  


__

“Oh my God,” the vet wheezed out. “How cat-like are you going to prove yourself to be?” he managed when his fit had subsided a bit. His shoulders were still shaking slightly and Jihoon let out a weary sigh.  


__

“This joke is getting old.” He muttered dryly, running a hand through his hair.  


__

“That’s it. I’m going to get my hair dyed as soon as possible.” He finally declared in his irritation. He immediately took out his phone and set an appointment with his usual hairdresser next week.  


__

Soonyoung looked as if he wanted to say something else, but the buzzer rang before he could. The vet turned to the direction of their door.  


__

“Ah. That must be Won and the others.” The door swung open audibly and different voices started filtering into the kitchen where they were.  


__

Jihoon could pick out a rich deep voice, another also deep but with a lighter undertone, and the third one was higher pitched than the other two. All three however, were distinctly male. Jihoon watched three men appear from the entryway all dressed in casual attire.  


__

He recognized the other vet Wonwoo standing behind two others. Jihoon was also surprised to know that he recognized one other sporting brown tipped blonde hair. It was the boy from the selfie Soonyoung had sent him before; the one with foreign features.  


__

Jihoon knew the vet had mentioned his name before but he couldn’t quite remember. The third guest was a new face, with sharp eyes, light brown hair and a strong jawline. He was much shorter than Wonwoo and the foreign looking boy.  


__

The shorter boy grinned happily at the sight of Soonyoung.  


__

“Hi, Soonyoung-hyung! What are you cooking? It’s smells amazing!” he easily approached the vet and smiled brightly.  


__

Jihoon met Wonwoo’s gaze and a spark of recognition registered behind the other’s glasses. The other vet approached Jihoon and offered a faint smile.  


__

“Hello, Lee-ssi. Welcome to our home. I hope Soonyoung’s hasn’t neglected you?” The other vet’s voice was much deeper than Soonyoung’s, but it held that same accommodating quality.  


__

Jihoon shook his head. “Just Jihoon is fine. And no, he hasn’t treated me poorly.”  


__

Wonwoo gave a satisfied nod and responded with, “That’s good. You can just call me Wonwoo then. Soonyoung told me we were the same age.”  


__

“Please, Won. I wouldn’t embarrass our family like that.” Soonyoung joked, throwing his arm over the shorter boy’s shoulders.  


__

Carat suddenly jumped down from Jihoon’s lap and dashed towards the foreign boy. She mewled happily as she rubbed her face against his colorful socks.  


__

The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh! Could you be little Carat?” He asked excitedly as he picked the kitten up. His smile brightened as he read the name on her collar.  


__

“You are!” He exclaimed happily, rubbing his nose against her little pink one. He gave a small laugh when she licked his nose.  


__

The foreign boy finally met Jihoon’s curious gaze and he grinned.  


__

“Yo, Lee Jihoon-ssi!” He greeted as he drew closer, his kitten now cradled in his arm. Wonwoo sat himself on the chair opposite Jihoon as Hansol addressed him.  


__

“I’m Hansol, an intern at the Diamond Clinic and a junior to Soonyoung-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung.” He introduced himself, he scratched under her chin and Carat mewled happily at the action.  


__

“Nice to meet you.” Jihoon said calmly. “Lee Jihoon, Carat’s owner. You can call me Hyung if you want.”  


__

Hansol grinned. “Sure, Jihoon-hyung.” He easily agreed.  


__

There was a chorus of meows resounding in the room right after Hansol spoke. Jihoon glanced down and found Sherlock greeting his owner, Wonwoo; Tiger was greeting Hansol. The shorter boy closer to Soonyoung finally disentangled himself from the vet and picked up Tiger then stood next to Hansol.  


__

He threw Jihoon a friendly smile. “I’m Chan. Pretty much the same as Hansol except I don’t look like imported goods.” The last part he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  


__

Hansol scoffed. “Like you don’t scarf down the food my Mom sends over occasionally.”  


__

“I never said I didn’t like it. Not the food or you looks, by the way.”  


__

“Oh.” Hansol said in realization. “Cool.” He added with a smile, no longer feeling offended. He carried Carat and sat himself beside Jihoon; Chan took the seat beside Wonwoo.  


__

Once the introductions were over, Wonwoo promptly stood up. “I’ll help you out, Soon.” He offered, approaching Soonyoung.  


__

Soonyoung smiled. “Thanks. I’m almost done with the food.”  


__

“Then I’ll help set up the table.”  


__

With the two vets working together, the table was soon laden with warm steaming rice and a variety of flavorful sides.  


__

The table had been filled with easy chatter. Jihoon had been filled not only with the delicious food but with the whole atmosphere at the table. Chan was all excited stories and flailing hands. Hansol was relaxed and almost languid with his replies. Wonwoo listened intently with dark focused eyes and nods in agreement. Soonyoung was his usual bubbly self, laughing along with Hansol and teasing Chan occasionally.  


__

Even though this was his first time coming over, he never felt an ounce of being unwelcome. They all treated it as if his presence at their dining table was a common occurrence.  


__

Jihoon was grateful for that.  


__

He could listen comfortably even though he was the only one at the table without a veterinary medicine background. Chan and Hansol didn’t ask much after him nor did the vet pair fuss over him. The two interns settled with talking about their university life and the exams that were currently killing them.  


__

“I might not make it this year.” Chan said, tone grim. He sighed into his glass of fruit juice.  


__

Jihoon had been granted another glass of cola and he sipped at it while listening to the others.  


__

Wonwoo chuckled lightly, “You’re sounding a lot more like Seungkwan recently, you know.”  


__

Soonyoung and Hansol laughed loudly at his comment. Jihoon remembered the round-face receptionist briefly.  


__

Chan’s eyes widened comically. “Excuse me?”  


__

“Wonwoo-hyung! How can you compare me to the drama queen?” Chan asked, indignant. He pulled out more laughs from Soonyoung and Jihoon smiled faintly, watching them enjoying themselves.  


__

Chan let out an irritated huff. “Some best friend you are, Hans.” He shot a dirty look at said boy but Hansol just shrugged, still grinning.  


__

“Hey. If the shoe fits, you know.” He replied meaningfully and Chan grimaced.  


__

“Jihoon-hyung, would you like to be my new best friend?” Chan turned to him, face completely serious and Jihoon laughed unintentionally.  


__

“Hey!” Soonyoung interjected immediately. “Get in line, Channie.”  


__

Chan threw him a look, “Soonyoung-hyung you’re basically married to Wonwoo-hyung by now. You can’t have Jihoon-hyung too!” He pointed out flatly. Wonwoo just shook his head at the statement.  


__

Jihoon caught Soonyoung’s eye. “I don’t find the idea of being a side fling very appealing.” He said wryly. This earned another round of laughter around the table, Hansol slapping a hand on his back in his amusement.  


__

“See that, Chan? You’re stuck with me, bud.” Hansol said nonchalantly. Chan furrowed his brows and let out a long suffering sigh.  


__

Their conversation was easy and comfortable. Jihoon had really enjoyed just listening to their voices blending one another, all kinds of laughter mixing, and even the distinct change in tones from each one occasionally. Hansol and Chan bickering affectionately, Soonyoung laughing freely with Wonwoo watching all of them with quiet fondness.  


__

He had liked it. Quite a lot.  


__

And when Soonyoung had walked him to the door after they finished cleaning up, he expressed pretty much the same to the vet.  


__

“I had fun. Thanks for having me over.” Carat mewled in his arms and Jihoon glanced down. “I think she feels the same.” He added thoughtfully, not realizing he had been smiling as he said so.  


__

Soonyoung’s face drew into that beaming smile again.  


__

“I’m glad you did.” He said, clearly pleased. “Please do come over to play again. Won and the kids enjoyed having you over.”  


__

Jihoon simply nodded and made his way home, a small smile never leaving his face until he got home. There was a small warmth that had settled in his chest the whole time.  


  


**// KWON SOONYOUNG //**  


__

Soonyoung edged into Wonwoo’s bed that night, slipping under the other’s thick blanket. Wonwoo had been reading, leaning against his headboard as he did so. The spectacled vet was wholly unbothered that Soonyoung was getting himself comfy beside him, hugging one of his pillows.  


__

“Did something happen?” Wonwoo asked, turning a page in his novel. Soonyoung remained silent for a bit more, just watching the other calmly read his book.  


__

“Why do you think something happened?” He asked quietly.  


__

Wonwoo exhaled softly. He closed his book and placed it on his nightstand. He turned his attention fully to the other now.  


__

“You only come over here when you have something to say.” Wonwoo murmured, words gentle between the two of them.  


__

“I hugged him.” Soonyoung admitted. Wonwoo stared at him for a few moments.  


__

“Soonyoung.” It was a soft reprimand.  


__

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” Soonyoung felt the guilt eating away at him, but he didn’t want to keep things from him.  


__

His best friend was quiet, thinking.  


__

“Do you regret it?” He queried; his tone was carefully neutral.  


__

Another silence followed and Soonyoung pondered a bit over the question. The answer was clear, in all honesty.  


__

“I don’t. He just…he was sitting at our kitchen table and he just looked so…”  


__

Soonyoung gathered his thoughts. The image of Jihoon sitting at their kitchen table closed, with that sad distant look in his eyes flashed in Soonyoung’s mind. He had hugged the other impulsively – but he didn’t regret it.  


__

“He just seemed so lonely, Won.” He whispered.  


__

Wonwoo stared at his face and nodded. “I see.”  


__

“I could barely hold myself back.” Soonyoung added. Seeing Jihoon like that had tugged at his heart. Before he knew it, he had pulled the other into a tight embrace.  


__

“I can imagine.” Wonwoo replied with a knowing smile. “You may be a lot better now, but you’ve always had a hard time when it comes to self-control.”  


__

Soonyoung laughed quietly at that. He wouldn’t deny something he knew was true.  


__

“I’ll be more careful.” He promised the other.  


__

“Please do. You don’t want to start something you can’t follow through.” Wonwoo’s tone was ever patient.  


__

“I know, I know.”  


__

“And it’s for his sake as much as yours, Soon.” The other added with a bit more emphasis this time.  


__

“Yeah, I get it.” Soonyoung leaned his forehead against Wonwoo’s wide shoulder. “Thanks for reminding me, Won.”  


__

“No problem. Thank you for being honest with me.” He felt Wonwoo petting his head and Soonyoung gave a satisfied smile.  


__

“We should sleep.”  


__

Soonyoung hummed and didn’t budge even when Wonwoo started rearranging their limbs so they could sleep better.  


__

Jihoon had said that he had fun that day. Soonyoung remembered the pleasure he felt at hearing those words. Even better was the small genuine smile the other had when he had told him so.  


__

A smiling Jihoon was always better.  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light a Flame is my literal jam right now. The vibe and that sultry flavor of the 96line’s voices is just UGH. Loved it the first time I heard it, loving it still until now. Drop a kudos if you liked the story! Thanks for reading!


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon lets Soonyoung meet his friends and Soonyoung doesn’t disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo raised Soonyoung well. That’s all I can say. Hahaha! Also, refresher for characters will updated next chapter in case you forgot anything. 😊 Enjoy the next chapter! 
> 
> *Just because: I’m alive. Seokmin almost killed me in that in the home;run party on board version. ALSO SOONHOON IN THE BUNGEE JUMP HAHAHAHA! A.DO.RA.BLE!

**// KWON SOONYOUNG //**

Kwon Soonyoung was a simple person.

He enjoyed doing mundane chores. He loved normal days where he could do normal things. He loved the feeling of things falling in into place like they were supposed to. He especially enjoyed it when he was able to do things with people he liked.

Soonyoung had been at the grocery stocking up on supplies with Wonwoo that evening. It was the usual night errand, and the grocery store wasn’t as crowded by the time they arrived. They always came near closing time to catch the last-minute sale on food items. 

Wonwoo had been strolling along the aisles, Soonyoung by his side carrying the shopping basket. He thought it was a good day when he spotted a sale on Tiger’s favorite canned food and eagerly embraced his good fortune. He was always glad for little things like this. 

Wonwoo told him before that it wasn’t hard to make him happy. His best friend had told him that it was one of his best traits and he also added that it was a good thing. Soonyoung hadn’t thought of it that way before, he just liked when good things happened. 

This time Wonwoo was holding the grocery list, so Soonyoung mindlessly strolled after him while carrying their items for purchase. His best friend would occasionally ask for his opinion on a certain flavor or whether they need more stock on something. But all in all, it was a relatively peaceful evening and Soonyoung was wholly enjoying it. 

It was when Wonwoo had separated from him to get something he forgot that he was met with a small break from his normalcy.

“Dr. Kwon?” A voice had called out nearby.

Soonyoung looked up from his phone and saw Choi Seungcheol approaching him, a shopping basket also in his hand. When their gazes met, Seungcheol greeted him with a smile; Soonyoung responded in kind, pocketing his phone.

Soonyoung wasn’t with Jihoon this time around, so he had no need to be cautious around one of the clinic’s clients. 

“I see you’re also after the late-night sale.” Seungcheol observed with an amused smile and Soonyoung grinned, unashamed. Late night sales had always been Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s scene since their frugal Uni days. Although they both had stable jobs now, it had become a habit for both and a sort of bonding time as well.

The vet watched calmly as Seungcheol seemed to debate about something before biting his lip. The other was dressed in casual clothes like before, but Soonyoung remembered that whenever he dropped by the clinic for Joshua-hyung, Choi Seungcheol had always been wearing a business suit.

“Do you want to ask me something, Choi-ssi?” Soonyoung ventured gently. Soonyoung didn’t think there was any real reason for the other to be hesitant around him. The other seemed troubled and since Wonwoo still hadn’t returned, he wasn’t lacking in time to accommodate him. 

“It’s about, um… it’s about Jihoon.” He said carefully, nervousness clear in his voice.

“Oh. Lee-ssi?” 

Seungcheol nodded uncertainly. Well, to be sure, Jihoon was the only common factor between them apart from his being a client of the clinic. 

“You two were together at the pet store the other day.” There was no question mark at the end of his sentence; Soonyoung nodded readily. He wasn’t planning on hiding his association with the producer. He waited patiently while Seungcheol tried to compose his thoughts. 

The other licked his lower lip and scratched the back of his neck. “Do you, uh, know how Jihoon has been recently?” 

Soonyoung hummed, digesting the other’s question and evaluating what information was safe. Jihoon had clearly been uncomfortable with this person the other day so he wasn’t about to talk about carelessly about him to the other.

“Lee-ssi recently got a kitten and visited our clinic. I believe he’s been busy taking care of her since he asked for my help in procuring items for her the other day.”

Seungcheol pursed his lips. It seemed that wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. Soonyoung knew there was something between the two of them, but it wasn’t his place to pry – if anything, he was just an outsider to the whole debacle. 

“Jihoon’s my friend, but we’re not really on good terms right now.” Seungcheol explained hastily after realizing his lack of a response. “I’m still worried though, since he didn’t seem too well according to some of our mutual friends.”

“He seemed okay the last time I saw him.” Soonyoung offered. 

Jihoon had been smiling at his and Won’s apartment – but the moment this person had appeared, all emotion had vanished from the Jihoon’s face previously. He thought it was sad to be one of the reasons Jihoon stopped smiling. 

Seungcheol shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, Dr. Kwon. I’m just… I’m just really stressed and worried.” There was a tight smile on his face now and Soonyoung felt a little bad for him.

“I’m sorry for not being able to help more.” he apologized. 

“I know it’s not my place to say this, but I hope you could help look out for him.” He asked earnestly, meeting Soonyoung’s gaze pleadingly. “It would help lessen my worry knowing that he has more people looking after him. I’m being selfish, I know. You can refuse if –” he began to ramble out of embarrassment but Soonyoung swiftly cut him off.

“Alright, I’ll look after him. I consider Lee-ssi a friend after all.” He easily agreed, hoping to put the other even just a little bit at ease. He didn’t have anything against Choi Seungcheol; he was Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung’s friend, so Soonyoung would treat him amicably at least. 

“Choi-ssi?” A surprised voice called out from behind Soonyoung. Both shifted their gaze and saw the spectacled vet looking at them with wide eyes.

“Oh. Dr. Jeon. Good evening,” Seungcheol greeted Wonwoo with a nod then turned back to Soonyoung.

“Thank you.” He said gratefully. “I’ll leave you two to finish your shopping then. Sorry for taking up your time, Dr. Kwon.” He bowed courteously and shuffled away.

Wonwoo turned to him with inquiring eyes.

“I’ll tell you about it on our way home,” he promised then glanced at the list in Wonwoo’s hand.

“Have we gotten everything?”

His best friend nodded but then Soonyoung remembered something while thinking of Jihoon. 

“Oh, wait. I have a few extra things I need. You can go ahead to the counter, Won. I’ll follow you quickly.”

The other nodded again and they separated once more. By the time Soonyoung met Wonwoo at one of the payment counters, the vet was holding an armful of familiar packages and Wonwoo eyed them curiously.

“Pet treats?” He asked, then looked more closely. “ _Dog_ treats?” He clarified, lifting a brow at Soonyoung.

He grinned then let out a small laugh. “I repeat, I’ll explain everything on our way back.”

“Alright. Please do.” Wonwoo said mildly with a shake of his head. “Might as well take the long way back so you have enough time.”

They finished their purchase and began their walk back to their apartment.

Soonyoung carefully relayed the previous encounter at the pet store and the one in the grocery just now. He skimmed over the strained relationship between Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol but kept the gist, so Wonwoo would easily understand the circumstances. 

“I don’t know what’s up between them, but Jihoon _is_ my friend. I’d look out for him, nonetheless. Even if Choi-ssi didn’t ask me to.” Soonyoung added off-handedly, swinging the reusable shopping bag in his hand and glancing around at the less crowded streets. 

“Sounds messy.” Wonwoo responded with a small frown.

He nodded.

“And the treats?”

Trust Wonwoo to not let anything past him easily. Soonyoung laughed inwardly. 

“Oh. Jihoon and his workmates are planning to have a group play date this weekend.”

His best friend’s eyes widened before he let out an unfiltered laugh. Soonyoung loved hearing Wonwoo’s laugh – it was why he always tried so hard to draw it out from the other. 

“Sounds messy.” He repeated, highly amused.

“I told Jihoon just as much.” Soonyoung chuckled.

“I can already picture so many things going wrong with that many animals together.” Wonwoo commented then proceeded to ask. “Are you going?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “Well, Jihoon asked me to.” He answered simply. “I couldn’t possibly leave a dying man.” He added with a snicker and the other chuckled with him. 

“I’d pray for his soul,” Wonwoo said dryly, “But since you’ll be there it’ll be fine. I assume the treats are for taming?”

He nodded. “Just in case. I figured I might as well get some since we were already at the grocery.”

Wonwoo hummed in agreement. “Who else will be there this weekend?”

“Jihoon’s work friends. He mentioned that someone wanted to meet me.” Soonyoung mentioned casually.

“I’ll look forward to your adventurous tale. By the way, I hope you haven’t forgotten that the kids are dropping by for dinner this Saturday.”

He shook his head gently, “Nah. I remember. They’re coming over with Kwan, right?”

“Sorry. Seems you’ll be having another session of mayhem one after the other.” Wonwoo looked slightly apologetic.

Always so considerate – it was one of the things Soonyoung liked best about Wonwoo.

He let out a loud laugh. “S’all good. You’re taking charge of dinner this time, anyway. Might as well help Kwan out a little bit while we’re at it.”

Wonwoo gave a long-suffering sigh. “Those two, indeed. I’m getting tired of Kwan’s puppy eyes every single time Hansol enters the room. This has been going on for months.”

“He can’t help it.” Soonyoung laughed again. “He’s been smitten with the boy since Hansol popped in on his interview with Jeonghan-hyung.”

Wonwoo sighed again, furrowed brows relaxing. “Anyway, is there any specific food you want to eat? Chan already told me he wants veggie pancakes.”

“I think jjajangmyeon sounds pretty appealing.” He provided and the other nodded.

“Alright. I think we still have a few left-over ingredients from the last time you cooked.”

“I like the way you cook it better.”

“Of course, you do.” Wonwoo said smugly and Soonyoung chuckled.

“Oh. I just remembered but Jeonghan-hyung should be back in a few weeks, right?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Jisoo-hyung seemed really energetic once he got the news.”

“It’s gonna be rowdy again at the clinic.” He said eagerly. 

“Don’t act like you’re not part of the cause.” Wonwoo interjected, bemused smile on his lips.

“I never said I wasn’t.” He smiled mischievously and his best friend laughed.

Evenings with Wonwoo and pleasant conversation.

Normal days really were the best. 

  


**// LEE JIHOON //**

Lee Jihoon should have known the message he received on the day of the group play date was the first sign of misery knocking at his door.

 _ **Soonyoung:**_  
**Morning, Jihoon! Sorry about this. I’m going to be late to the group date today by maybe an hour or two. I was called in early at the clinic to assist an emergency operation. Try to hold up until I get there, alright?**

When he read the message, Jihoon didn’t understand what the vet had meant by ‘try to hold up’ initially. But now faced with the mayhem that was his friends and their pets in his house, he was hit by the realization like a ton of bricks. 

The vet hadn’t exaggerated when he had called the group play date a recipe for chaos – because that was exactly the scene playing out in his living room. An hour into the play date and there were 3 aggressive animals with 2 injured among his friends. 

Jun and Minghao’s tabby cat Eight was currently in a snarling contest with Carat, both felines not letting their owners approach either of them. Mingyu’s white chihuahua Aji was barking insistently at Seokmin’s brown poodle Coco who was cowering under Jihoon’s couch. Seokmin had been scratched when Coco ran away and Mingyu had been bitten keeping Aji away from Coco. 

Jihoon didn’t even have the slightest clue how to even begin mending his situation. So he did what he knew how to do. 

Panic inwardly.

Quite a sight he would be to anyone from his workplace that weren’t his friends. The infamous producer Woozi who was usually so self-assured and capable – helpless against a handful of pets. Jihoon wanted to laugh at himself. 

First things first – he ran both his hands down his face before staring at his phone screen. He willed the vet’s number to appear on his screen but was suddenly surprised when he heard his doorbell ring. 

All the animals hopped to attention at the sound just as quickly as Jihoon. He stood up and strode towards his front door in quick desperate strides. He threw open the door without a second to waste and there stood the dark-haired vet dressed casually in a black hoodie and denim jeans. Tiger was right beside him, on a leash.

Soonyoung flinched a bit and almost dropped his phone when the door swung open suddenly. 

Jihoon had firm grip on Soonyoung’s wrist in the next second and he immediately picked up Tiger from the ground. He pulled them inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Please save me.” He entreated, pulling the vet along. Soonyoung seemed inclined to allow Jihoon to tow him around and tried to keep up with his pace. When he glanced at the other in the corner of his eye, he found the vet smiling faintly. 

He brought Soonyoung to the living room and observed as the vet surveyed the entire situation. From the dog owners near the couch to the cat owners on the other side. 

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and grinned.

“Have you been enjoying yourselves?” He asked teasingly and Jihoon let out an irritated huff.

“What do you think?” he asked pointedly, placing Tiger back down on the floor. The calico mewled and rubbed his head against Jihoon’s calf. Jihoon reached down briefly to pet his head fondly. 

“I’d say you got exactly what you ordered?” Soonyoung smothered another giggle and Jihoon threw him a look. 

“Ha ha.” He replied dryly, not enjoying the other’s amusement. 

The others seemed to have noticed Soonyoung’s arrival and a voice suddenly called out to the vet.

“Soonyoung-hyung!” A voice exclaimed.

Jihoon turned to find Minghao swifly approaching them, face painted with pleasant surprise. The vet’s mouth also dropped open in astonishment. 

“Hao? Wow! It is you!” Soonyoung said excitedly, greeting the other with familiarity and exuberance. He met the younger halfway and patted his shoulder lightly.

“Wait, you know each other?” Now it was Jihoon’s turn to be shocked. 

Soonyoung nodded. “Minghao and I knew each other in Uni. We were on the same dance team.”

“…Dance team?” Jihoon repeated in wonder. It _would_ explain why the vet had been able to dance like Jun, but why in the world was a vet student in a dance team in the first place? Come to think of it, if he remembered correctly, wasn’t Minghao a fashion major?

Soonyoung and Minghao laughed together, entertained by Jihoon’s reaction. 

“It was a thing.” Soonyoung responded with a wide grin and he shared a knowing smile with Minghao.

“Um, Haohao? A little help, please. Carat looks like she might attack Eight now.”

Soonyoung glanced sideways and spotted the two snarling felines. Carat poised low and ready to pounce at the larger tabby cat. The vet moved quickly, Jihoon and Minghao followed in his wake. 

He easily picked up the white fluff, curling her into his chest. The little angel mewled in protest, trying to claw her way out of Soonyoung’s arm but the vet didn’t even flinch as her nails dug into his arm. Jihoon felt himself wince at the sight, all too familiar with the kitten’s claws. Soonyoung shushed her as he smoothed her puffed up fur, calming her down from her fight response. 

“Tiger,” the vet called out and the calico came to him immediately. Soonyoung sat down on the floor and tapped the space in front of him. Tiger positioned himself there, gaze fixed on the unfamiliar tabby while Soonyoung unclasped his leash.

Eight responded to the other cat’s presence by hissing, but Tiger didn’t respond. Jun, Minghao, and Jihoon watched with bated breaths as Eight drew closer to the calico. Tiger remained immobile, but his gaze never left the approaching feline.

The tabby did a few careful sniffs, then lowered her head and let out a soft whine. Tiger bumped his nose against the tabby’s forehead with his own meow in return. Eight rose up again and started rubbing her head against Tiger’s neck. 

The other three were watching, wholly engrossed in the interaction. Soonyoung was calm, still soothing the kitten in his arm. 

“Nice job, bud.” Soonyoung commended, “Think you can handle the little angel as well?”

Carat had settled down in the vet’s arm and was now standing alert, paws on top of Soonyoung’s forearm; she was watching Eight and Tiger’s interaction with rapt attention. He carefully placed the little fluff behind Tiger and Jihoon held his breath. When Eight started to hiss, Tiger bared his teeth in warning and she mewled, lowering her head.

Carat moved closer and kept her body close to the ground, green eyes on Eight. The other no longer snarled at the little furball and allowed Carat to sniff her. After a moment, Eight leaned forward and rubbed her head against Carat’s. The little angel responded in kind and proceeded to enthusiastically rub against the tabby.

“Wow,” Junhui breathed out. The vet gave a pleased smile. 

“There we go.” Jihoon watched as Soonyoung held out his hand to Eight while petting Tiger with the other. 

Eight nosed at his fingers slowly before licking them and bumping her head against his hand. Soonyoung pulled out a small container from his sling backpack. He motioned for the three owners to come closer.

“Hands, please.” He said simply and Jihoon, together with the couple, held out a hand towards him. Soonyoung carefully poured out the container’s contents and Jihoon found himself staring at brown little fish-shaped cookies. 

“Now offer it to them and let them come to you.” The vet instructed as he stood up. Jihoon, Junhui, and Minghao crowded on one side and carefully held out their hands.

Carat immediately dashed toward Jihoon and happily ate from his hand. Tiger moved to eat from Junhui’s, and Eight from Minghao’s. The felines moved between them and began rubbing their heads against the hands feeding them. 

Jihoon had enjoyed petting the chubby tabby cat when another sound caught their attention.

“Aji, please!” 

It seemed while they had been busy with the felines, Aji had accidentally eaten something she shouldn’t have and Mingyu had cried out in dismay. Without missing a beat, Soonyoung stood up and approached the tall male kneeling next to a white chihuahua. The pup was refusing to open her mouth despite her owner’s commands.

In the next minute, Soonyoung was hooking his finger into the side of Aji’s mouth and gently prying open her little mouth. The little dog growled but his hold was firm and prevented her from squirming too much. 

The cap of a soda bottle dropped out of the pup’s open mouth and Soonyoung picked it up immediately. He placed it in Mingyu’s free hand beside him and tried to soothe the rattled canine.

“There we go,” he said comfortingly, petting and rubbing its tiny ears. Aji tried to bite him at first but was stopped with a firm reprimand from the vet. Soonyoung had his hand around her mouth like a muzzle.

“No biting,” He chided while continuing to gently pet her. “It’s a good thing the cap was too big for your throat or we would’ve been in trouble, yeah?” he added quietly as the chihuahua began to settle down. 

When Aji stopped trying to bite him, he magically pulled out a treat from the pocket of his hoodie and fed it to her.

“Good girl!” He praised her enthusiastically and Aji’s tail began to wag excitedly. When she was fully calm, he handed her over to Mingyu before glancing around. 

Soonyoung’s gaze landed next on the cowering Coco. He pulled out another treat and approached the brown poodle cautiously. 

“Hey there, pretty one.” He cooed. He broke the treat into little bits and started making a trail from under the couch to a spot a few steps away where he sat sat. Soonyoung waited patiently for the poodle to respond. Jihoon and the others were watching from a distance. 

A small pink tongue took the first piece under the couch. The vet grinned. “Atta girl! There’s more over here.” He beckoned enthusiastically and the brown poodle slowly approached him, taking in each treat warily.

Seokmin kneeled beside Soonyoung and urged Coco to come to where they are. Upon seeing her owner, Coco leapt onto Seokmin’s lap eagerly.

“Coco, why did you leave me so?” her owner asked dramatically, hugging the brown poodle and nuzzling against her jaw while making pitiful sounds. Soonyoung laughed and fed the poodle the remaining treat in his hand. Coco yipped happily and licked his hand. 

In a span of minutes, the vet had calmed down all the pets and befriended them at the same time. Jihoon could only blink as Soonyoung resolved everything almost effortlessly.

Soon the felines made their way towards the vet and settled on his lap curled around each other. The dogs approached him when he brought out more treats from his hoodie pocket. 

Junhui whistles in amazement. “Wow,” he said in surprise.

“Soonyoung-hyung! Soonyoung-hyung!” Seokmin called excitedly from beside him and the vet glanced at him. “You look like those Disney princesses surrounded by the animals in the forest!” He said laughingly.

Soonyoung laughed as well. “Should I have worn a dress?” he joked and Seokmin gave him an assessing look.

He nodded seriously before saying, “Definitely. I’d wear one with you even.” Both burst into a cacophony of giggles. 

“Oh! I could even dub over for you, hyung!” Seokmin said, a whole bundle of energy. “Which princess do you want to be?”

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side before saying, “Jasmine. It has to be Jasmine.” He answered seriously.

Mingyu came and sat beside Seokmin. “But why Jasmine, hyung?” His tone was curious.

Soonyoung grinned. “Obviously because she’s friends with a tiger. Hands down, best thing ever.” He answered confidently and Jihoon chuckled to himself. It was very much like the vet to give such an answer.

“Soonyoung your cat is an absolute boss.” Junhui commented as he approached the vet and sat on his other side. He reached out and petted Tiger who leaned into his touch. Minghao followed and settled himself beside the choreographer. 

“I’ve had years to train him,” the vet said dismissively. “It’s not that amazing.”

“Still, hyung.” Minghao supported. “Those years in Uni really paid off.”

“I should hope so or I wouldn’t have a license.” He said lightheartedly.

Jihoon was still standing when Seokmin addressed him from beside Soonyoung.

“Jihoon-hyung, we already know each other but should we do proper introductions once at least?” the younger inquired, his usual friendliness showing up. 

Jihoon nodded. “Sure, go ahead.” He sat himself on the floor between Mingyu and Minghao, directly across from the vet. 

“I’ll go first then!” Seokmin said cheerfully. “I’m Lee Seokmin, 24, Vocal trainer at Pledis Entertainment. Coco is my pet.” He punctuated his last words by gesturing to the brown poodle curled up by his legs.

He then nudged Mingyu who was seated beside him. “Kim Mingyu, 24, Jihoon-hyung’s Secretary. Aji is mine.” He nodded at the white chihuahua lying down with Eight beside it.

“I’m the boss.” Jihoon said lazily and everyone laughed. “Carat is mine.” The little kitten mewled and approached her owner to curl up in his lap, Tiger followed and settled in beside her.

He turned to Minghao expectantly.

Minghao nodded. “Xu Minghao, 24, Fashion Designer and Stylist under Pledis. Eight belongs to Jun and I.” 

Minghao continued to speak despite the established pattern. “This is your first time being properly introduced Soonyoung-hyung but this is my boyfriend, Wen Junhui. We’ve been dating for almost a year now.” 

Soonyoung nodded and held out a hand, Junhui took it willingly. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” the vet said warmly and Junhui reciprocated his smile.

“Same.” He agreed, “I work at Pledis as a choreographer. Haohao’s told me you’re also amazing at it.”

The vet chuckled, “It’s simply a hobby.” He responded modestly.

“We should dance together sometime.” Jun offered, eyes sparking with anticipation.

Soonyoung nodded easily, “Sure thing.”

“Oh. I forgot it’s my turn now.” The vet said sheepishly, “Kwon Soonyoung, 25, Veterinarian at the Diamond Clinic. I’m pretty sure Tiger’s the one the owns me.” He added the last part playfully and Seokmin snickered.

“Wait, you named your cat Tiger?” Seokmin exclaimed, amused smile playing on his lips. “Should I call you Jasmine instead, hyung?” the younger let out a loud laugh afterwards.

Soonyoung just shrugged. “It won’t bother me, but won’t you feel embarrassed?”

“Soonyoung-hyung, Seokmin’s middle name is _Shameless_. I’d be careful if I were you.” Mingyu pointed out and Seokmin slapped the other’s forearm lightly.

“Hey!” Seokmin interjected. “You may be right but don’t say it in front of me! You have no delicacy, ‘Gyu.” He chastised the other.

Mingyu looked slightly miffed at that. He opened his mouth to respond but Jihoon could already picture where this conversation was going. Too used to witnessing the two of them squabble.

“ _Children_.” Jihoon said sternly, brow furrowing. Junhui chuckled and Minghao smiled when the people addressed froze slightly.

Soonyoung’s gaze had been directed at both Seokmin and Mingyu. Suddenly, it was directed at Jihoon and the producer felt himself tense slightly. 

“Jihoon, do you have a first aid kit here?” The vet inquired. “I’d like to treat Mingyu and Seokmin’s wounds.” He gestured to the scratches on Seokmin’s hand and the bite mark on Mingyu’s. Jihoon relaxed knowing that vet had only been concerned for the younger ones.

He nodded then stood up and made his way to his bathroom. He pulled out the first aid kit from the cabinet and returned to the living room. He wordlessly handed it over to the vet who smiled gratefully.

He unpacked the contents, unbothered by everyone’s attention on him. He gestured to Seokmin and the younger placed his injured hand.

“Soonyoung-hyung, how did you become friends with Jihoon-hyung?” Minghao asked curiously. 

The vet raised his head slightly and caught Jihoon's gaze.

"How _did_ we become friends, Jihoon?" He had a faint smile on his lips. 

Soonyoung had effortlessly passed the question to him. Jihoon composed his thoughts a bit before he spoke. “Carat fell ill about a week after I got her.” He started. “He was the vet that accommodated me.” He added concisely. Soonyoung had finished cleaning out Seokmin’s scratches and was now applying some ointment.

Soonyoung laughed. “And I offered to teach him how to take care of her.”

“That’s nice of you, hyung.” Mingyu observed, holding out his hand when the vet had finished with Seokmin.

“I think of it less as a favor and more as gaining a good friend.” Soonyoung said casually and Jihoon was a little surprised. 

“Jihoon’s great.” The vet said, turning to throw Jihoon one of his disarming smiles.

“He is, he is.” Seokmin eagerly agreed, fond smile breaking out on his lips. The others also wore similar understanding smiles.

“I mean, he looks so no-nonsense but he’s a total softie for Carat.” The vet added nonchalantly and Jihoon felt a flush creeping up his neck; he remembered what Soonyoung had messaged him before. 

_I’m going to butter you up real good to your friends._

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon warned. Soonyoung dabbed the ointment over Mingyu’s wound before nodding and letting go. He smiled innocently at Jihoon.

Jihoon clicked his tongue, but the vet just smothered a laugh with his hand. Jihoon’s eyes landed on the red marks adorning the other’s forearm and he remembered how Carat had dug her nails into it before.

“Seokmin, switch places with me.” Jihoon said abruptly, he gently plucked Carat and Tiger from his lap. The younger blinked in confusion but obeyed, nonetheless. Jihoon placed the felines in Seokmin’s lap while his workmates and Soonyoung watched with interest when Jihoon settled himself beside the vet. 

Without another word, Jihoon grabbed the wrist of the vet’s wounded arm firmly and pulled it towards him. Soonyoung only jerked slightly but seemed to understand Jihoon’s intention when he picked up the pack of disinfectant wipes from nearby.

When Jihoon started to treat his wounds for him, Soonyoung wore a pleased expression while the others had differing responses. Mingyu and Seokmin looked shocked, while Jun and Minghao looked thoughtful.

“Hyung, I thought you were going to hurt Soonyoung-hyung or something!” Seokmin said, surprised.

Jihoon grimaced and threw him a withering look. He spoke while he continued treating the vet.

“Mingyu, do you mind ordering something? I think food would do us some good. I’ll pay, just choose from what you usually recommend us. Nobody has better taste in food than you.”

“I second this!” Junhui immediately nodded. “I was starting to get hungry from all the snarling and growling I thought my stomach was going to compete with the pets.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung laughed. Mingyu nodded happily and stood up to make the order with Aji jumping up excitedly to follow him; Minghao also stood up to help him out, cradling Eight in his arms.

Jihoon finished patching up the vet and let go of his arm.

“Thanks, Jihoon.” The other said softly enough for only Jihoon to hear. He felt his heart stutter for a moment in his chest at the other’s tone.

“No problem.” He answered, just a tad embarrassed.

“Soonyoung, I was serious about dancing together okay?” Junhui repeated, drawing the pair’s attention. The dancer called over Coco while Seokmin was busy petting Tiger and Carat.

“I’ve been needing some inspiration for the comeback of one of Pledis’ idol groups, maybe you can help me out.” Junhui added as he cuddled the brown poodle, running his hand through her curls. 

Soonyoung nodded. “Sure. Hao has my number so we can schedule sometime soon.”

“How _did_ you get into dance?” Jihoon asked curiously. He knew how well Soonyoung danced and thought it wasn’t really at the level of _just_ a hobby. 

Soonyoung pondered for a moment. “I started dancing in elementary and I guess I just never stopped. I don’t really grow out of things easily, especially once I start liking something.” He explained calmly.

Jihoon wondered inwardly what else the vet was referring to apart from dancing. Soonyoung had consistent portrayed his adoration for tigers every moment of knowing him. What other things did the vet like consistently?

“That’s amazing,” Junhui commented, admiration clear in his tone. Soonyoung cocked his head to the side.

“Is it?” he said aloud, and the dancer nodded.

“I think it’s commendable that you could stick with something for so long. Not many people can do that.” The dancer responded earnestly and Soonyoung gave an embarrassed laugh.

“If you’re trying to win my approval as Minghao’s friend by complimenting me, too bad – you’re a year late.” Soonyoung joked. This drew an easy laugh from Junhui. 

“What if I impress you with my dancing skills?” he suggested.

Soonyoung met his gaze evenly. “I have high standards, you know.” He said airily and Jihoon held back a laugh at the vet’s usual lively acting.

“I’ll take that challenge to win your approval or I won’t be able to keep my job as a choreographer anymore.” Junhui played along.

“Oh, we’ll just have Soonyoung take over your job then.” Jihoon interjected coolly and Junhui’s eyes widened.

“Discarded by my own friend! Unbelievable!” He exaggerated. 

Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon smiled. 

By the time the food arrived, all of them were standing around the kitchen island munching on the different snacks Mingyu had chosen. It was a variety in terms of flavor and all of them were delicious as expected from the younger foodie.

Jihoon sighed when he eyed the food taking up all the space on the island. “I said I would pay but I didn’t say you could go overboard, Gyu.” Jihoon said dryly and the others laughed.

“You underestimate Seokmin’s appetite, hyung.” Mingyu said matter-of-factly.

“Hey!” the other responded immediately. “Don’t act like you have the appetite of a lady!”

“Seokmin, you always finish after me whenever we eat out.”

“What if I just eat slower than you, huh?”

“If you keep bickering, you’re both eating on the floor with the pets.” Jihoon said with a frown and both promptly shut up. 

Jihoon was glad when Soonyoung and Mingyu were able to find a common ground when it came to cooking. The two were eagerly exchanging recipes and commenting on a few that they wanted to try. Mingyu’s excitement partnered well with Soonyoung’s easygoing demeanor and Jihoon was glad they were getting along fine without a need for him to step in for the younger. 

“We should exchange contact numbers, hyung.” Mingyu suggested, smiling shyly.

“And maybe eat out together sometime?” The vet added. “My housemate and I usually eat at home, so I’d appreciate your recommendations on some new places to try out.”

Jihoon noticed the subtle blush on Mingyu’s face at the offhand mention of the other vet and held back a chuckle.

He ate quietly while listening to Seokmin talk about the new trainees he was handling at the company. Jihoon looked at all his friends and realized this might have been the first time he invited them over since he moved to this house a year ago.

He moved out of his old place after he and Seungcheol broke up and this house had been his lonely refuge for the past few months. It was why most of the things were still new and unused; Jihoon had only ever used his room.

He liked hearing the chatter bouncing across his walls. Liked hearing familiar voices resounding around the house. Before it had only been Carat’s mewls, but Jihoon thought the house felt a bit warmer with more sounds saturating it.

Mingyu’s giggles. Jun’s cackles. Minghao’s soothing voice. The pets padding around the floor. Seokmin full body laugh and the vet’s familiar easy chuckles. 

He was overcome with this wonderful feeling of fullness and fondness. And when he looked around again, Jihoon found Soonyoung looking at him with understanding – as if knew exactly what was going through Jihoon’s mind.

The vet smiled and Jihoon gave a small smile in return.

The playdate ended with a collective effort to help clean up his house and everyone had gone home with leftovers from the snacks Mingyu had ordered. It really had been too much for them. The others had happily taken their own portion home and wished Jihoon and Soonyoung a happy weekend as they headed out.

It _was_ a happy weekend. Jihoon had been having a lot of those recently. 

**// KWON SOONYOUNG //**

Jihoon had driven Soonyoung and Tiger home after the eventful afternoon with his friends. The calico and kitten were curled up on Soonyoung’s lap and Jihoon parked his car near Soonyoung’s building, allowing them a bit more time together.

He wondered if Jihoon wanted to speak to him, so he waited patiently while carefully running his fingers through the sleeping felines’ fur. Looking at Carat’s fur though, he remembered being slightly surprised by Jihoon’s now completely black hair. He wouldn’t deny that it also really suited the other, though. Now together with Carat, the pair made a beautiful contrast of light and dark. Soonyoung smiled at the thought. 

“So, uh, thank you for your help today.” The other said, his tone a mix of awkward and shy. 

Soonyoung thought of Jihoon’s friends. Loud, funny, and they all obviously cared a lot about him. It was a relief after what happened at the grocery store with Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon did have people looking out for him. 

“No problem. You have great friends.” He said honestly.

Jihoon snorted but the small smile after betrayed his fondness. “They’re a pain in the ass sometimes, but they’ll do.” 

Soonyoung laughed. “Won says pretty much the same about me, so I’ll interpret that in the best way.” He responded knowingly.

Jihoon turned to look at him. “If anything, I think they enjoyed meeting you too.” He said thoughtfully and the vet’s smile just a small tilt of his lips. 

There was a short pause before he spoke again. 

“The others are planning to go over together after work for a check-up sometime in a few weeks. Do you think I should go along with Carat?”

Soonyoung thought about it, then suddenly remembered something he was supposed to ask regarding the kitten. 

“Oh,” He uttered in realization. “I just remembered, but has Carat taken her immunization shots yet?”

Jihoon paused, “I’m not too sure. My parents were the ones who gave her, so I’ll ask then update you.” Soonyoung nodded. 

“Alright. In general, you only really need a check-up once or twice a year to make sure there’s nothing wrong.” He elaborated, “But if she hasn’t had her shots yet, you can bring her with you. We can schedule her together with the others.”

The other carefully digested his words and nodded in understanding. 

“Also,” Soonyoung remembered one other thing he had to clarify. “It just happened that I became Carat’s overseeing vet due to circumstances but if you’d like, I could transfer her file to our senior Vet Hong Jisoo if you would prefer that.” 

Usually, patients were evaluated by Joshua-hyung before being assigned to either him or Wonwoo. Soonyoung wasn’t sure if Jihoon would have favored a vet with more experience to look after Carat.

At his offer, Jihoon immediately shook his head. “No, no. I’d rather have you tending to her.”

He smiled, pleased to be trusted by the other. 

“Alright. I’ll finalize the arrangement with hyung.” Soonyoung made a mental note to talk to Joshua-hyung the next time he saw the other vet at work. 

Speaking of home, he glanced at his watch and realized that the kids would be at their apartment by now. 

Soonyoung smiled at him. “Well, I have to head up now. Won might be looking for my last will and testament, so I want to catch him in the act.” He joked and Jihoon chuckled. 

Jihoon shook his head, still smiling faintly. “Thanks again for today, Soonyoung.”

He picked up the little angel on his lap and nuzzled his nose against her neck before placing a kiss on her forehead. Carat mewled at being woken up and Soonyoung carefully placed the other on Jihoon’s lap. “See you soon, pretty girl.” He murmured.

Tiger was already awake but quiet, gaze focused on him. Soonyoung cradled the calico before opening the door and stepping out. He leaned down and threw Jihoon a warm smile.

“Good night, Jihoon. You survived well today.” 

Jihoon snorted. “Night.” 

Soonyoung closed the door and strolled towards their building. By the time Won opened the door to their apartment, he could already hear the rowdy bunch gathered at their kitchen. Seungkwan’s distinct voice was easily overpowering Hansol and Chan.

Wonwoo gave him a slightly tired smile in greeting and Soonyoung reached out to squeeze his shoulder. 

“I’ll take over.” He reassured and his best friend smiled gratefully. Soonyoung followed after Wonwoo into their kitchen and found the three students conversing boisterously at their table. Tiger jumped down from his arms and leapt onto Hansol’s lap.

The boy jerked in surprise and smiled when Tiger showed him his belly. The calico always did have a fixation with having Hansol rub his belly.

“Welcome home,” Hansol greeted happily and the other two also turned to him.

“Ah! Soonyoung-hyung you’re finally here!” Seungkwan exclaimed. He took his place at the table with them. This way Wonwoo could finish preparing the food without having to entertain the kids.

“Where have you been all day, hyung? We’ve been here all afternoon but Wonwoo-hyung said you’d only be back by evening.” Chan asked, looking a bit put-out. Soonyoung responded with an amused smile. 

“I was at the clinic in the morning. Shua-hyung asked me to assist him with an emergency patient.” He explained mildly. Wonwoo approached their table and placed a glass of fruit juice in front of him. Soonyoung looked up and gave a happy smile.

“Oh. I was just about to get myself one.”

“I know.” The other replied simply, returning to his cooking and Soonyoung wore a goofy grin.

Seungkwan grimaced. “Ugh. Stop being so disgustingly domestic.” he said in mock-disdain and the others at the table laughed.

“Then where did you come from just now, hyung?” Chan asked curiously, “Hans and I dropped by the clinic to pick up something he forgot yesterday but you weren’t there.”

“Oh. I was at Jihoon’s house.” He supplied.

Chan’s eyes widened. “Jihoon-hyung’s house?”

“Wait, is this ‘Jihoon-hyung’ one of our clients from the clinic?” Seungkwan suddenly interjected.

“Oh, right. Kwan must have met hyung at the clinic before.” Hansol observed. “He’s Carat’s owner.” He added obligingly. 

“Ahh,” Seungkwan murmured in understanding. “The one who looks uncannily like little Carat?”

Soonyoung stifled a giggle at the younger’s description. “His hair is black now, though.” 

“I think it black would look good on him.” Chan commented and Soonyoung nodded then continued to answer the younger’s inquiry on his whereabouts.

“Anyway, I was at Jihoon’s because he asked me to help oversee their group play date with his workmates.”

“A group…” Hansol began.

“Playdate?” Chan continued, incredulous.

Hansol let out a long whistle. “Jihoon-hyung’s definitely got guts.”

“I’m going to pretend I understand.” Seungkwan said irritably, scowling at the three vet majors. 

Soonyoung grinned. “Sorry, Kwan.” Seungkwan was the only Vocal major in their group and he had become friends with them because he applied for part-time work at the Clinic. 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Were any of them our clients?” he clarified.

Soonyoung remembered seeing their faces occasionally at the clinic. Sometimes they switched depending on availability at the Clinic so Soonyoung had looked after one of their pets one way or another.”

“I think so.” He answered with a small nod. 

“Which ones are they?”

“Do you know every one of the Clinic’s clients?” Chan asked in disbelief, but Seungkwan just snubbed him. His eyes were still on Soonyoung. 

“Well?” He prompted.

“It was Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun, and Minghao. Their pets were a white chihuahua Aji, a brown poodle Coco and a tabby cat Eight.”

Seungkwan tapped his finger on the table for a moment, deep in thought before he nodded happily. “Okay, I know who they are.”

“Prove it.” Chan challenged from across him and the other looked insulted at being doubted. 

“Mingyu-ssi is Kim Mingyu. Pet is the chihuahua Aji. He’s really tall and absurdly handsome, right? Tan skin and prominent canine teeth. He’s also the one who keeps making heart eyes at Wonwoo-hyung.” He said matter-of-factly, shooting the spectacled vet a sly look.

“Ah!” Hansol looked as if he had a eureka moment. “That dude that always turns red when Wonwoo-hyung talks to him.” He added, an intrigued look in his eyes. 

Soonyoung laughed loudly. “That’s definitely the Mingyu I met today. But he didn’t seem like that at all?”

He thought of the Mingyu that he had conversed with excitedly about cooking. He had hardly stuttered on any of his words and spoke fluently.

Seungkwan snorts. “’Cause Wonwoo-hyung wasn’t with you.” He explained. “Try paying more attention the next time he comes to the Clinic.” He told Soonyoung.

He glanced at his best friend who had his back to the group and addressed him. 

“Did you know about it, Won?” he ventured curiously. 

“Let’s not talk about it right now.” Wonwoo responded carefully.

“But Wonwoo-hyung!” Seungkwan complained. “I’ve only been your receptionist for a few months but even I can see how he looks at you. You might have bad eyesight, but I doubt you’re blind to not notice something so obvious?” he said pointedly. Soonyoung watched as a small blush made its way up his best friend’s neck. 

Ah, so he was aware.

“Seungkwan.” Wonwoo said sternly and the younger pouted. Soonyoung knew Wonwoo wasn’t going to talk about it even if the younger kept pushing so he remained silent.

“Then what about the others?” Chan asked, not forgetting his challenge.

Seungkwan turned back to him and spoke. “Jun-ssi and Minghao-ssi are Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao. They’re a Chinese couple; Junhui-ssi is tall with princely features and Minghao-ssi has delicate features and a slender body. They own the tabby cat named Eight.” Seungkwan continued confidently.

“Wow, you even know how Minghao-hyung looks.” Chan said in surprise and Seungkwan smirked at him. 

“Seokmin-hyung is Lee Seokmin. He owns the brown poodle Coco. He’s actually my senior in the Vocal Major program at uni and we’re friends.” He added a little more thoughtfully.

“Wow, Kwan. You really do know your stuff.” Hansol praised, doing a few slow claps.

Soonyoung smiled and pretended not to notice the way the younger preened at the other boy’s praise. Not to mention, Seungkwan’s ears were now a faint pink. Ah, young love.

Chan threw him a knowing grin and Seungkwan just harrumphed before redirecting his attention back to Soonyoung. 

“I’m done cooking,” Wonwoo said audibly and Soonyoung stood up.

“I’ll set the table.” He volunteered and made his way to the other.

The two of them worked efficiently with Wonwoo dishing out the food and Soonyoung placing all the eating utensils on the table. 

When they had all sat down and began eating, Seungkwan proceeded to pursue the same topic of conversation.

“So all of them work at Pledis Entertainment?”

Soonyoung tilted his head slightly. “That’s the company they mentioned, Jihoon’s their boss apparently.”

The other also paused in deep thought. “Oh,” he murmured tentatively. 

“What is it?” Chan asked curiously. 

“If Lee Jihoon is their boss, doesn’t that mean he’s that famous music producer Woozi?” Seungkwan ventured.

“Wait, what?” Hansol repeated in surprise, his brown eyes widening.

“I mean, Seokmin-hyung said that his boss was the producer Woozi. I might be remembering wrong unless Jihoon-ssi mentioned anything to you, Soonyoung-hyung?” Seungkwan explained logically. 

Soonyoung finished chewing before he spoke. “Jihoon just told me he was a music producer. But not specifically that he goes by Woozi.” He answered calmly.

“Oh my God, I might have met Universe Factory Woozi,” Hansol said in awe, temporarily forgetting to eat. Chan saw his opportunity and stealthily stole a piece of meat from the other’s plate. Hansol didn’t even register it, his gaze fixed on Soonyoung.

“I really like the songs Woozi produces.” Soonyoung responded casually, continuing to each his jjajangmyeon heartily. 

Hansol looked devastated, “Guys, do you even know who Universe Factory Woozi is? He’s famous not just for his talent but also for being a terrible perfectionist.” he looked around the table but only Seungkwan seemed to understand.

The other nodded, “I mean, I’ve read news articles about him and I’ve heard rumors but Seokmin-hyung said he’s a good guy, so I believe him.”

Hansol turned to Soonyoung questioningly and he answered, “I don’t know music producer Woozi but Lee Jihoon is a nice guy.”

“And I don’t know much about the music scene, but from what we’ve seen Jihoon is okay. Personally, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being a perfectionist if you’re really passionate about what you do.” Wonwoo pointed out, also leisurely continuing to eat.

Hansol nodded vehemently, “Jihoon-hyung is great. Responsible pet owners are always great people.” At this, all the vets gave similar smiles. 

“But what I mean is,” He directed a zealous gaze towards Soonyoung. “You need to invite him over again, Soonyoung-hyung! I need to ask for an autograph.” He added excitedly. Soonyoung gave an amused smile. 

“Only if you promise not to smother him and only if he feels comfortable giving you one.”

“Promise, promise, promise!” Hansol agreed eagerly. “Swear on my new headphones!” He added persuasively and Soonyoung chuckled.

“Wow, Hans. You won’t even let me _touch_ your new headphones.” Chan said, his tone a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

“I really, really like Woozi.” He answered nonchalantly, as if it made all the difference and Chan let out a huff.

Soonyoung watched the flash of jealousy pass through Seungkwan’s eyes but cleared his throat to cover up a laugh nearly escaping.

“Wonwoo-hyung, can we talk about Kim Mingyu-ssi now?”

“Kwan, eat your food.” Wonwoo sidestepped the question entirely. 

Seungkwan let out a sound of protest. “I’m not going to spoil you like Soonyoung-hyung. We need to talk about your problem.” He asserted.

Wonwoo pursed his lips. “It’s not a _problem_.” He retorted, tone firm. “Mingyu-ssi hasn’t conveyed such intentions, anyway.” He added offhandedly. 

Seungkwan gave a baffled smile. “Mingyu-ssi pretty much melts into mush when you’re around, hyung. He keeps staring at you with this goofy smile and he’s always so eager to talk to you. If that’s not clear interest could you actually be waiting for him to propose to you first?”

This time Wonwoo flushed a distinct red from Seungkwan’s barrage.

“I-” he began to say but Chan spoke up immediately.

“To be fair, Seungkwan. I don’t think you have any right to criticize Wonwoo-hyung about dealing with feelings.” He interjected, taking a large bite of his food.

“Chan,” Seungkwan gritted out.

“Wait, Kwan likes someone?” Hansol asked in surprise and Seungkwan let out an exasperated sound. Soonyoung laughed loudly and Wonwoo chuckled while shaking his head. Chan continued to eat unhurried, only briefly shooting Seungkwan another smile.

Hansol turned to his laughing hyungs. “Am I being ignored?” he asked seriously and everyone except Seungkwan began to laugh harder. 

Boy in question looked confused but Chan patted his shoulder comfortingly. “No worries, Hans. Seungkwan will tell you himself soon.”

“Oh. Okay then.” Hansol easily let the matter go and continued eating his food happily.

Seungkwan shot Chan a wide-eyed look and mouthed the words ‘I’ll kill you!” from Hansol’s other side. Chan laughed, likely used to Seungkwan’s open threats. 

Soonyoung had long finished his meal and stood up to refill the others’ drinks for them. 

By the time the two of them had ushered the kids out of their apartment, both vets looked wholly drained.

“We survived.” Soonyoung said cheerfully and Wonwoo gave a small smile before nodding. 

“Yes, we did.”

  


**// LEE JIHOON //**

Jihoon had been sitting in his mini studio since he got home after dropping off Soonyoung and Tiger. It didn’t have as much equipment as the studio he had a work – but Jihoon couldn’t keep putting off the new songs he had started on. 

He had been immersed in working through the melodies, revising and rewriting some of the lyrics when his kitten had strolled into the room mewling for attention. Jihoon was now lying down on a nearby couch, petting the little furball curled on his chest.

He ran over the events of today and imagined the calm Soonyoung in the midst of the chaos he stumbled into. How the vet had sat with all the animals surrounding him. How his friends had surrounded him in the same way. 

That circle around the vet was always full of life. Full of laughter and contentment. Soonyoung always seemed to be right in the center of it.

Soonyoung with his easy smiles, bright laughter, and comforting presence.

The other had called him his friend, but Jihoon wondered what he could offer to someone who seemed to be content as he was.

Considerate and understanding.

Soonyoung was one of the nicest people he knew. The other never seemed to want anything in return for what he did. The vet did things simply because he wanted to.

He wanted to help Jihoon. Even when Jihoon was always too prideful to ask others for it. 

He thought of his friends laughing.

Soonyoung laughing.

Days laughing with Carat.

He gazed at the little fluff curled on his chest.

“You brought a lot of happiness with you didn’t you, little girl?” he murmured. 

Things were better.

Jihoon was better – and he was infinitely pleased at the realization.

He began humming softly under his breath. Another soft melody bursting from his lips. He pulled out his phone and opened his voice recording app. He just sang where the melody was taking him. Highs and lows as he relished in the feeling of just immersing himself in the sounds. 

It was a relief. To be able to sing without feeling like he was so empty.

Jihoon didn’t know how long he lied down while singing – but when he felt the urge to sing abate, he found that his phone had been recording for a whole 30 minutes. It would be a challenge to dissect the entirety of it later, but he didn’t care.

Music was beginning to sound beautiful again.

Jihoon could feel his fingers thrumming – aching to be at the keyboard. But Jihoon also wanted to stay in this moment for just a bit longer. In the silence with Carat’s reassuring presence and the faint echo of his melodies resounding in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason that group playdate was the last part I wrote. SoonHoon is always pretty easy to write out but throw in some friends and I reach a bit of a slump. I hope it meshed well together. I’ve done a few revisions, but I also had to get started on the next chapter earlier so I’m not as satisfied as I usually am. Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading!


	6. Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon learns how to cook and Soonyoung shows him how he treats his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refresher just in case you forgot anything. 
> 
> **PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT**  
>  Jihoon: Music producer; Pet Carat – snowy white kitten (female)  
> Mingyu: Secretary; Pet Aji – white chihuahua (female); likes Wonwoo  
> Seokmin: Vocal trainer; Pet Coco – brown poodle (female); Seungkwan’s uni senior  
> Jun: Choreographer; Pet Eight – tabby cat (female); Minghao’s boyfriend  
> Minghao: Fashion Designer and Stylist; Pet Eight – mature tabby (female/Co-owned with Jun); Jun’s boyfriend  
> Seungcheol: Jihoon’s Workmate; Job Title unrevealed; Pet Kkuma – description unrevealed; Jihoon’s ex-boyfriend
> 
>  **DIAMOND CLINIC**  
>  Soonyoung: Veterinarian; Pet Tiger – mature calico cat (male); Wonwoo’s housemate and best friend  
> Wonwoo: Veterinarian; Pet Sherlock – mature grey cat with white patches, short tail (male).  
> Seungkwan: Receptionist; Vocal Major; Seokmin’s uni junior; likes Hansol  
> Joshua/Jisoo: Senior Veterinarian; Jeonghan’s boyfriend; friends with Seungcheol  
> Hansol: Vet Intern; Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s uni junior  
> Chan: Vet Intern; Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s uni junior  
> Jeonghan: Designation Unrevealed (but look at the tags LOL); Joshua’s boyfriend; friends with Seungcheol

**// LEE JIHOON //**

Soonyoung stared bemusedly at Jihoon, smile a barely contained quirking of his lips. Jihoon didn’t even need to ask to figure out what the vet found hilarious. It probably had a lot to do with the baby pink apron he was now wearing coupled with the blade in his right hand. 

“I hope you know you're standing on thin ice, Kwon Soonyoung.” He said coolly, now brandishing the newly sharpened kitchen knife in his palm.

“B-but Jihoon,” he began, laugh threatening to spill out with how he stuttered. Jihoon’s stare was razor-sharp and challenging.

“Okay, okay.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture. He turned to the side briefly to calm his mirth, but when the vet turned back to look at him his façade broke immediately with another entertained smile.

“ _Soonyoung_.” Jihoon clicked his tongue but this only made the other smile even wider, mischief more prominent in his eyes.

He let out a sigh. “Fine. Laugh it off and get it out of your system.” He put the knife back down on the counter and leaned against it.

He made a hand gesture that translated to ‘ _get on with it_ ’ and Soonyoung began with soft giggles which eventually escalated to audible chortles. Jihoon closed his eyes and found himself soaking in the other’s merriment. Soonyoung was never stingy when it came to laughter.

When the sound had died down, Jihoon opened his eyes and found the vet smiling warmly at him. 

“I’m okay now.” He said, looking pleased.

Jihoon nodded, “You better be.” He answered wryly, gesturing to the island where Soonyoung had dropped a bag of groceries he had picked up on the way here.

This time Jihoon had properly paid the vet for the expenses and Soonyoung had acquiesced without a fuss, handing him the receipt. The other had arrived a few minutes ago and the two of them had decided to occupy Jihoon’s kitchen for the lesson. He was told by the vet to get ready to battle it out with the oven the day before and Jihoon was still filled with a sense of dread. Take-out had been his best friend since he started living on his own and challenging the oven at this moment felt almost life-threatening, maybe not for Soonyoung, but definitely for Jihoon.

Standing in his kitchen, Soonyoung was now sporting a bright orange apron with, of course, tiger stripes decorating the giant front pocket. 

He was surprised with just how many tiger-themed items the other owned, but what had surprised him more was the cute pink apron with white polka dots the vet had pulled out for him to use. The apron, Soonyoung had explained, was their only extra since Wonwoo’s had been murdered. Since Jihoon almost never cooked in his house, of course he didn’t own an apron of his own. 

So here was Lee Jihoon – notorious music producer Woozi, often dubbed by idol trainees as one of the harshest and most talented producers – wearing a cute pink apron. He should be thankful it was in the comfort of his own home or Soonyoung would be dead before he could put this thing on him. 

Soonyoung started off by taking out a few packages of meat. “Cats are carnivores so there’s a need to keep them well supplied with sources of protein like meat, chicken, and fish. They can eat other things but some they can only tolerate in low amounts.”

The vet continued to empty out the reusable shopping bag; after the raw food, he brought out little Ziploc bags full of cat treats. He then pulled out a few bottles of spices and seasonings. 

“I figured we could start off with the more basic meals before we try baking treats.” Soonyoung said matter-of-factly. “How bad are you at cooking?” The vet asked him.

“Why are you assuming I’m bad at it?” Jihoon asked pointedly, but Soonyoung just looked amused again.

“Jihoon, I’ve used your kitchen.” He began, voice deadpan. 

“So?” Jihoon crossed his arms.

Soonyoung chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the only thing you’ve used since you started living here was the microwave and the coffee maker. Your stove still has the newly bought plastic attached to the edges and I found the instruction manual inside your perfectly clean oven.”

The vet’s logic was sound and even if Jihoon could bullshit his way through it, he was pretty sure it would just be counterproductive.

“Okay, so I might not have any cooking skill so to speak of.” He admitted, uncrossing his arms and shrugging nonchalantly. “People are more likely to die from my cooking.” 

The other snickered, “What do you think I’m here for?”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows. “Target practice? I’ve been meaning to brush up on my knife throwing skills, you know. I think I’ve gotten rusty.” He raised the knife he had been holding before and looked as if he was weighing it in his hand. 

This drew a full laugh from the vet, his eyes turning to slits and his cheeks puffing up.

“I’d still need my limbs for my job though,” Soonyoung pointed out humorously.

“You can live,” Jihoon replied dismissively and the vet just grinned.

“You don’t exactly look threatening in that apron, Jihoon.” Soonyoung added teasingly and Jihoon glared at the vet.

“I take it back. You just try to make it out of here alive.” The other just chuckled lightly again. Jihoon should know it was pointless to posture in front of Soonyoung, but he couldn’t help years of habit. 

Soonyoung motioned for him to come closer and he followed wordlessly. The vet then pointed to the small packets with varying contents.

“These are some of the treats Won and I keep in stock for Tiger and Sherlock. I’ve labeled them accordingly, so we can give it to Carat later and figure out which she particularly likes. Her stomach is sensitive, so I want to make sure which ones her body can digest first.” Jihoon nodded sifted through the packets for a bit, surprised at how many different kinds the two vets made.

As if hearing his silent question, Soonyoung spoke. “We tend to switch it up for Tiger and Sherlock, so they don’t get sick of just one type of treat. Plus, we’ve had years to experiment with recipes.”

The other then gestured to the well packaged servings of meat.

“Out of habit, Won and I usually take meat products on sale, so they won’t go to waste in the supermarket; then we just cook them earlier and store them properly in our fridge.”

“That’s sensible.” Jihoon agreed and Soonyoung gave a small smile at the praise. 

He was aware that too much food was thrown out of groceries every day and it was nice to know that the pair of vets were also mindful of things like this when they shopped. He would do well to follow their example the next time he went shopping for food. 

“Let’s wash our hands and get to actual cooking then.” The other said encouragingly. Soonyoung proceeded to the sink and thoroughly cleaned his hands followed by Jihoon.

Jihoon found himself situated across from Soonyoung, a package of meat on each of their sides with a knife and chopping board situated in front of them. Apart from the apron, the vet had also brought over a few utensils from hi apartment for their lesson.

“First thing is to prepare the meat. Cats have tough teeth like most animals but from the years I’ve been feeding Tiger and Sherlock, both of them tend to eat more when the food is cut into smaller bite-sizes. Even more important for Carat since her teeth are still developing, she needs to start off with softer food before transitioning to solid and less moist food.”

Jihoon watched Soonyoung demonstrate the kind of cuts he did; he replicated it, albeit a bit more clumsily. He was conscious whenever he felt the weight of the other’s gaze, but Soonyoung only gave him tips on how to make things easier during prep.

“We also need to make sure that the food is fully cooked. Others have suggested letting cats eat raw meat but from a vet’s perspective, it’s a lot more dangerous for the felines to eat meat raw. The bacteria, parasites and whatnot – they’re all detrimental to a cat’s health.” The vet continued to explain while Jihoon was cutting.

After a short lull in conversation, with Jihoon still focused on slicing. The vet spoke followed a different topic.

“It feels nice to be able to cook with you like this.” He commented, tone happy. “Won and I cook together sometimes as part of our bonding time.” 

Jihoon’s gaze was fixed on his chopping board, “Bonding time?” he repeated the phrase since it caught his attention.

Soonyoung hummed before he started to elaborate.

“Yup. Won and I have been spending Sunday nights together since we were kids. In elementary, we would have sleepovers at each other’s house. Later on, bonding time included movie marathons and Wonwoo’s story-telling time in middle school. In high school, we went to arcades, spent time in bookstores, or played frisbee in the park. After that we added cooking and shopping together. Anything goes now really; we just like doing things together.”

It all sounded pretty normal except for one thing. “Wonwoo’s story telling time?” Jihoon chuckled; he was almost done cutting up his portion of meat. He looked up and found Soonyoung snickering as well.

“Well, you know how Won likes to read right?”

Jihoon nodded. 

“I wanted to know about the books Won was reading back then, but I was too lazy to read it myself; Wonwoo decided he would just read it to me so we could talk about it. He has a very soothing voice, so he gets annoyed when I accidentally fall asleep while he’s reading. We still do it every now and then when I haven’t heard his voice in a while.”

“He does have a good voice.” Jihoon said agreeably, remembering the velvety deepness of the spectacled vet. It was very different from Soonyoung’s higher and slightly raspy voice. 

“Wonwoo must have a big heart.” Jihoon thought it would be difficult to be so accommodating of someone like he was. 

“I’ll tell him you said that.” Soonyoung smiled proudly. Jihoon carefully transferred the meat from his chopping board to the large clear bowl Soonyoung had placed between them. 

Seeing that he was finished, the vet continued his lesson. He pulled the bottles of seasonings and condiments closer.

“Onion or garlic isn’t good for cats, so most of your flavoring will come from other seasonings or herbs. The flavor preference depends on the cat really, like for instance, Tiger won’t eat anything with rosemary while Sherlock has no problem with it.” He said, picking up one of the small bottles. 

“Depending on your style of cooking, you can either measure the exact amount you want to put for flavoring or do it instinctually and just wing it hoping your pet will eat it.”

Jihoon laughed. “And what style do you use?”

“I started off measuring it really carefully,” He supplied but proceeded to pour the bottle contents casually. He stopped after a few taps against the side of the bowl. “But over the years, I’ve learned that I can just eyeball the usual amount I measured. It saves up on both time and dishes I would have to wash later.” He continued prudently.

He continued to add a few more things, a dash of soy sauce or bit more salt. “These are yours now, so I’ll just send you Wonwoo’s measurements for the recipes we’ve tried out. I tend to estimate now, but Wonwoo likes sticking with standard measurements.”

Jihoon nodded, eyes on Soonyoung’s practiced movements.

“This is one of our simpler recipes, so it won’t take too long to cook. Most of the time is actually for marinating the meat to let the flavors seep in better.” Soonyoung mixed the contents of the bowl using a wooden ladle, making sure that the marinade coated all the pieces of meat fully.

The vet washed his hands before covering the bowl with clingwrap and placing it inside the ref. He turned to Jihoon with an easy smile.

“Let’s figure out which treats the little angel likes while waiting; I can teach you how to make it some other time.” He pulled off his apron then picked up a few of the Ziploc bags from the counter. Jihoon did the same and followed after the vet headed towards the living room long claimed by the fluff as her own. They found Carat curled up under the coffee table, playing with one of her toys.

Soonyoung picked up one of her noisy squeaky toys from the box beside the couch. The white furball immediately dashed out from under the table to claw at the item. The vet gave a loud laugh.

“Tiger wasn't able come over since he isn't feeling well," he said as he picked her up and pressed a kiss to her nose. "But I have something for you, pretty girl.” He greeted the kitten and let her lick his cheek. He placed her back down onto the floor and she watched as he slowly made tiny piles of the treats side by side. Each pile only had 2-3 pieces of the treat and Carat circled around them a few times.

Jihoon settled beside the vet and watched as the little angel began to sniff at the different mounds the vet had made. He recognized the fish shaped cookies from before and wasn’t surprised when it was the first mound she ate from. She had eagerly eaten those treats during the group play date. 

The two of them were subdued while watching the little angel moving about.

“I have something else I need to tell you, Jihoon.” Jihoon turned to him but the other’s gaze continued to follow the feline.

“Alright. I’m listening.” He prompted the other to continue. The vet nodded then licked his lips.

“Last week Won and I were doing an evening grocery run.” Soonyoung began. 

Jihoon thought the story could go in many directions – but rarely did Soonyoung wear such a carefully neutral expression; he could already feel his body tensing up slightly. 

“At the supermarket, I met Choi Seungcheol-ssi.” He continued calmly but Jihoon felt his breath hitch in his throat. 

“I’m not saying this because I want you tell me anything, Jihoon.” Soonyoung finally turned to look at Jihoon, his expression heartfelt. “I’m telling you because I don’t like keeping things from my friends.” 

Jihoon swallowed thickly, chest suddenly tight. 

“Do you want me to stop? I won’t say anything more.” The vet inquired gently.

Soonyoung’s expression was full of patience and understanding. Had Cheol told Soonyoung about what happened between them? He felt the panic rising in his chest and his breaths became shallower. 

The vet blinked then turned away from him, shifting his gaze back to Carat. 

“Did you know?” He spoke softly. “The first treat I tried to make for Tiger was burnt completely black. Won and I occasionally laugh about it; we’ve dubbed it the Black Matter Disaster.”

Jihoon clenched and unclenched his fists while the other continued to talk nonchalantly.

“I had accidentally tripped the fire alarm while baking the treats, so we ended up inconveniencing our neighbors as well. Now all our neighbors always ask me when I plan on baking again so they can calendar it in case of another emergency.” He chuckled lightly.

Jihoon knew what the other was doing; the vet had already proven how attuned he was to sense the mood and he had decidedly stepped back from the topic. To spare Jihoon from further discomfort.

How considerate, he thought with a hint of bitterness. He was frustrated at having to be treated like a wounded animal. He had received enough pitying stares from his friends, but he hated the thought of Soonyoung pitying him.

“I’m sorry.” He managed to say despite the tightness in his throat. He wanted to explain why he had trouble with the topic. He raised his gaze from the floor towards the vet.

Soonyoung didn’t wear that pitying look in his eyes. His head was tilted slightly, smile just barely there. 

“No. I’m sorry for burdening you with my selfishness.” He said apologetically and Jihoon gritted his teeth. 

“How are you selfish?” He didn’t understand. How in the world was the vet being selfish? It must have shown on his face because Soonyoung wore a rueful smile.

“I knew it would make you uncomfortable – but I still wanted to tell you. Isn’t that selfish of me?” The vet’s tone was kind and his voice soft. 

Jihoon shook his head vehemently. Hadn’t the vet already expressed his intentions?

 _I don’t like to keep things from my friends_.

He had only wanted to treat Jihoon sincerely as a friend and Jihoon – Jihoon wanted to respond properly to that sincerity. 

Carat had stopped eating from the snacks and approached Jihoon, bumping her head against his clenched fists. He opened his palms and gathered the little fluff into his arms. Pulling her close, she mewled and rubbed her head against his shirt. 

Soft mewls broke the quiet between them and Jihoon gently petted her. Soonyoung didn’t utter another word. He just waited patiently for Jihoon to gather himself. When Carat had settled down, Jihoon felt brave enough to ask the lone question lingering in his mind.

“What did – what did Cheol tell you?” he asked carefully, his eyes flickering back to the vet from the little fluff.

“Jihoon, you don’t need to force yourself for my sake. I won’t resent you for it.” Soonyoung wore an honest and open expression. His brows were slightly furrowed; the vet couldn’t hide that hint of concern in his tone. 

Kind. And so very gentle. Jihoon bit his lip before he spoke again.

“I want to know.” He said firmly, “If I don’t ask now, it’ll just keep bugging me.” And that was the truth. Jihoon knew better than anyone that how much it would bother him. He wouldn’t be able to be at ease with the vet as well, not knowing what Seungcheol had told him. He didn’t want to be distrustful of the other.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung gave him a meaningful look.

Jihoon gave a firm nod. After a moment, Soonyoung nodded as well.

He positioned himself to face Jihoon and clasped his hands over his crossed legs. 

“Choi-ssi asked me about you when we met at the grocery. I told him that you had gotten yourself a kitten and that you were busy taking care of her.”

Jihoon nodded, relieved that the vet had given a safe answer. 

“He said the two of you were friends, but that you weren’t exactly on good terms at the moment,” Soonyoung continued and Jihoon gave a small snort. It was an understatement to their relationship right now.

Jihoon hadn’t talked to Choi Seungcheol in 7 months. Had avoided him like the plague and immersed himself in work to stop thinking about the other and what had happened between them.

“He said was worried and stressed, then he asked me if I would look out for you.”

Jihoon sighed audibly. Ever the worrywart; Cheol hadn’t changed a bit. He shouldn’t be worrying about him, Jihoon didn’t think he deserved that concern from the other. Not after how he treated Cheol.

“And I said I would because you’re my friend.” Soonyoung said with small smile.

“You don’t have to,” Jihoon responded automatically.

“Do you not like it?” The vet asked, tone curious. 

Jihoon shook his head. “I appreciate it, I do. I just don’t want to burden you unnecessarily.” He couldn’t disguise the bitterness in his tone. How many times had he felt like he had been inconveniencing others ever since he broke up with Cheol. 

“Then there’s no problem,” Soonyoung said lightheartedly, “Being your friend isn’t a burden to me.”

Jihoon pursed his lips. He wanted to argue but something in the way Soonyoung was looking at him made him think it was a fruitless endeavor. 

“You should just accept my goodwill, Jihoon.” The vet’s tone was back to its usual playfulness. “I’ll have you know that Won has tried to refuse me more times than I can count, but he’s given up after all these years.”

Jihoon huffed out a disbelieving laugh.

“I don’t understand you sometimes, Kwon Soonyoung.” He muttered.

Soonyoung gave a bright smile. “I’m a great friend, mind you.” He said confidently, “I’d look out for you even if Choi-ssi didn’t ask me.” He added softly and Jihoon felt the flush creeping up his neck.

The vet glanced at his watch then spoke again, “We can start cooking the meat now.” He announced as he stood up. The vet didn’t look back or wait for him, but he proceeded to the kitchen.

He was giving Jihoon a bit of time to compose himself. Honestly, how was Soonyoung so tactful? It was unreal how good he was at handling situations involving him. 

Jihoon picked up the little fluff and pressed a kiss over her nose, then over her forehead. Carat mewled and licked his cheek in response.

“We got a friend whether we like it or not, angel.” He murmured with a small smile. He cradled the kitten and picked himself up, making his way to the kitchen.

He found the vet wearing the orange apron again; the clear bowl was now on the kitchen counter near the oven that was lit up with nothing inside. The vet was leafing through the instruction manual and he looked up when he heard Jihoon pulling out a chair.

He settled at the island, close enough to be able to see everything the vet was going to do.

“Do I need to wear the apron again?” He asked, eyeing the pink item with distaste. 

Soonyoung laughed. “Only if you want to.” He answered mischievously. 

Jihoon shook his head. “Never again, Kwon Soonyoung.” He said firmly.

The vet’s eyes widened, “Even if I give it to you as a gift?”

“Then there’s going to be a murder in this house as well.” He responded flatly and the vet smiled even wider.

He tapped his finger on the counter to direct Jihoon’s gaze, then gestured to the bowl he took out from the ref. 

“I already preheated the oven; we just need to slot in into the oven and wait for it to finish cooking. It’s a good thing your oven came with a complimentary baking tray. I cleaned it up so we can use it.” He gestured to the black tray situated on his drying rack. Soonyoung picked it up, pulled out a piece of paper towel and began to pat it dry. 

He placed it in front of Jihoon and pulled out some plastic tongs from one of the drawers. He pulled off the cling wrap and began to place pieces of meat separately on the tray. The pieces were situated close but with half a centimeter between them.

“Just place them like this then slot it in the oven for 15 minutes. We just want it cooked enough for storage, but not overcooked that it’ll be tough to chew.”

Jihoon watched as Soonyoung pulled the oven open and placed the tray in the right place. He closed it gently then turned back to him.

“That’s it?”

Soonyoung laughed. “Well, I did say we were making the basic recipes. The harder recipes usually use fish and chicken. Pork is pretty easy to cook.”

Jihoon nodded, then gazed at the vet while he leaned against the counter. The other met his gaze curiously. Jihoon curled Carat even tighter against his chest. He could still feel remnants of anxiety in his chest from their previous conversation and it was making him jittery. 

“Can I make some coffee? Do you want a cup?” Soonyoung asked suddenly. 

Jihoon blinked. “Um. Okay?” he replied uncertainly. The vet flashed a smile as he set out to prepare coffee. Soonyoung moved leisurely, already comfortable with his way around Jihoon’s kitchen. 

It was a calming sight – Soonyoung moving at ease in his space. The vet was even humming slightly while he placed the grounds and water into the coffee machine. 

Would the vet keep such a look if he knew what Jihoon had done? Soonyoung was the only one of his friends who didn’t know about him and Cheol but did Jihoon want the other to know? 

Soonyoung moved towards the sink and began to clean all the utensils and the bowl they used while the coffee was brewing.

He pondered over it while watching the vet. Soonyoung hadn’t said anything about their conversation in the living room and the silence the other offered was reassuring. The familiar smell of coffee also helped calm his shaken nerves slightly. 

Coffee was familiar, Carat was familiar, his house was familiar, and Soonyoung was familiar as well – Jihoon was safe. There wasn’t anything to be scared about. The realization made his anxiety settle down completely. 

When Soonyoung placed the steaming cup of coffee in front of him, he instinctively wrapped a hand around the handle. It was a moment later that Jihoon realized other had only prepared one cup. The question must have shown on his face because the vet offered him a sheepish smile in response.

“I don’t drink black coffee,” he admitted.

Jihoon paused. “Then why did you ask if you could make coffee?” he wondered aloud. The vet obviously knew Jihoon didn’t have any sugar or milk in his house, so why did he want to make coffee if he wasn’t planning on drinking any?

The vet’s eyes softened a fraction. “Because you still seemed tense and bothered about something.” He answered simply. “I thought maybe a cup of coffee would help.”

Jihoon’s hand in Carat’s fur froze.

Ah, this guy. 

Jihoon cursed inwardly at how his heart stuttered for a moment at the vet’s response.

At once, he could feel his resolve strengthen. The vet treated him well – so well, Jihoon could be considered spoiled rotten with how attentive Soonyoung was being towards him.

The vet had been looking at the oven, observing the tray lit up inside. Jihoon eyed the timer and decided he would speak once the food was done cooking. He took careful sips from his cup, feeling the warmth travel down his throat. 

Geez, Soonyoung even figured out how strong he liked his coffee without asking him anything.

Once the oven had let out a beeping sound to signal the timer ending, Soonyoung pulled on a mitt and placed a rubber mat on the counter. He opened the oven and took out the baking tray, placing it on top of the rubber mat. The scent of cooked meat wafted from the food and Jihoon thought it smelled delicious. 

“Okay, now we just have to let it cool and we can pack it for storing.” The vet said cheerfully, clearly happy with the outcome. 

The other turned to him, but his smile slowly faded into a worried expression after a few moments.

“Jihoon?” He wondered what his face looked like right now for the Soonyoung to respond as such. 

“About Cheol,” he began to say but paused, trying to gather his thoughts and just a bit more courage.

He wanted to do this, he repeated to himself. Hadn’t he wanted to respond to the vet’s sincerity just moments before in the living room? 

Soonyoung situated himself on the other side of the island, opposite Jihoon.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he questioned; his eyes unwavering.

Jihoon swallowed. “I do.”

“Can I hold your hand, Jihoon?”

This question caught him off guard, and he felt his eyes widen.

“…What?” he asked dumbly, and Soonyoung gave a small laugh.

“It’s something Wonwoo and I do when we talk about difficult stuff. It’s meant to show support for the one talking. You said you weren’t used to people touching you, so I thought I should ask first.” Soonyoung explained, tone mild and patient. “If you want to talk about Choi Seungcheol, I’d like to hold your hand for you. But it’s okay to refuse if it makes you uncomfortable.”

The request was strange, but Jihoon realized he didn’t feel repulsed by the intention of the action. He paused before gingerly lifting and placing his hand between them. He saw a pleased smile break out on Soonyoung’s lips; the vet eagerly took his hand between both of his.

Warm. 

Soonyoung was always so warm. Both his presence and physical touch. He hadn’t forgotten the hug he had received from the other previously. Heck, he’d even written a song from it but the warmth from the other was still as reassuring as before. 

A firm squeeze. Jihoon lifted his gaze from their linked hands to Soonyoung’s face.

“I’m listening.” The other said encouragingly and Jihoon nodded.

He thought it would be best to start with the beginning of his relationship with Seungcheol.

“Cheol and I first met when we were in Uni, he was a senior and I was a freshman. We grew close over a shared class and even after Cheol graduated, we met often to just hang out or sometimes so he could help me study. Cheol was from a rich family and his family had plans for him to start his own company. We talked about it and planned for it while I was doing my internship at his family’s company during my third year and fourth year.” He paused, looking to see if the vet was keeping up. Soonyoung nodded to show he was following.

“We became co-founders of the company together with a few of Cheol’s close friends from Uni as well. We had decided to invest in an entertainment label after years of talking about it. Cheol would be the company CEO and I would handle production as part of the Board.”

“The company was Pledis Entertainment?” Soonyoung clarified and Jihoon nodded. 

“A year or two after I graduated and joined the company, Cheol began to hint at wanting something more in our relationship. We started fooling around and going on dates. I’ve never really dated before, but I wasn’t against trying it out with Seungcheol. I liked him; he was my best friend. It took us half a year before we made it official.”

The next part, Jihoon knew, was the part that was harder to talk about – the story was messier. He felt another supportive squeeze from Soonyoung and he took a deep breath to ready himself.

“A few months after we got together the company really started to pick up, we were finally able to debut our first idol group Seventeen and things started getting pretty hectic at the company. Cheol and I got really busy and it was getting hard to find time for each other where I wasn’t busy with producing new music and he wasn’t busy at business meetings.” 

Jihoon paused to swallow. “But we tried, we really did.” He added softly.

“I was being honest when I told you that I love my job. I love making music. I might have graduated with a business degree, but my heart has always been with music. I was really fired up back then to make my music heard, so absorbed in my work that I ended up putting my relationship on the back burner.”

Memories of those days inevitably started to filter in his mind. Things he had chosen not to think about for the past seven months. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth transmitted to him from the vet’s hands. 

He could do this.

“Cheol and I started to get into more fights. We were both stressed from work and hurt from words we uttered in the heat of the moment. It just…” He unknowingly tried to clench his hand and Soonyoung rubbed comforting circles in the back of his hand with his thumb.

Jihoon let out a quiet sigh. “It just got so hard being together, that I wasn’t even sure I was happy with Cheol anymore. I wasn’t sure if he was happy with me. So I broke up with him. We used to live close to one another, but I moved here and stayed away from him ever since.”

He remembered lonely days where he stayed in this house to wallow in his misery. He tried to recall if anything good had happened since he broke up with the other – but the only good thing had been Carat. 

He glanced down at the little fluff, resting calmly in his lap. 

“I lost my boyfriend and best friend at the same time.” He said wistfully. “I haven’t talked to Cheol ever since because there’s just too much that was left unresolved between us. I can’t even look at him without feeling so awful about everything.”

There was a lull where Jihoon could feel Soonyoung’s gaze settled firmly on his face. He let out a long breath. He did it, he had been able to talk about Seungcheol properly for the first time in months. 

“I’m sorry for springing this on you.” He apologized. “I know it doesn’t really have anything to do with you but –” He was starting to ramble; Soonyoung interrupted him.

“Don’t be sorry, Jihoon.” The vet said firmly, “You wanted to talk about it, and I wanted to listen. There’s nothing you have to apologize for.”

Jihoon bit his lip and nodded. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Soonyoung said quietly, hands still wrapped around Jihoon’s. “Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me.” 

He could only nod, embarrassment creeping up on him out of nowhere. Soonyoung slowly loosened his grip on Jihoon’s hand before pulling away completely. The relief in his chest was still palpable at being able to be honest with the vet.

When he had started secluding himself, his friends at work had all carefully avoided talking about Seungcheol in front of him. By cutting off the other from his life and thoughts – he didn’t have to bother with the emotions that came with the fallout. 

At this moment though, Jihoon felt a certain melancholy in his chest. Was he sad? Was he lonely? He couldn’t quite pinpoint his exact feelings at this point – but he did know it had a lot to do with Seungcheol.

“Can I ask you a question?” The vet uttered quietly.

“I’ve already told you everything so…” his words trailed off, implying that asking permission was already null. 

“Don’t you miss him?”

Jihoon jolted a bit at the question. “Why do you think that?”

Soonyoung hummed, then shifted his gaze to somewhere behind Jihoon.

“Back in Uni, I also did some pretty stupid shit. Stupid enough that Won was ready to drop my ass permanently like a hot potato, you know.” Soonyoung said, laughing softly. 

“It was hard fixing what happened, and I regret a lot of things I did back then. I can honestly say it wasn’t worth losing Won’s trust and causing a strain in our friendship. Those days where I couldn’t even talk to him were one of the worst days of my life.” He spoke calmly but Jihoon could hear the small note of sadness in his tone.

“I just thought,” he began then met his gaze again. “Jihoon, you might not want to be Choi-ssi’s boyfriend anymore but doesn’t necessarily mean you don’t miss him as your best friend.”

Jihoon pressed his lips together before speaking. “Am I allowed to miss him after what I did?”

Soonyoung gave a firm nod. “I know I did. It felt like a part of me had died when Wonwoo wasn’t part of my life. It took both of us trying to be able to patch it up.”

Jihoon digested the vet’s words. 

“Ah. But please don’t think I’m pressuring you into doing anything you don’t want, Jihoon. All I’m saying is that it’s okay to miss your best friend – and it’s also okay to want your best friend back. You might not miss the stuff you went through as a couple, but you were originally friends. That still must mean something to both of you, if the favor he asked me was any indication.” Soonyoung explained reasonably.

Jihoon thought over it carefully, “Is it really…” he murmured audibly.

“Yes?” The other prompted.

“Is it really okay for me to want my best friend back?” he asked hesitantly. After what happened and what he did, he didn’t think he had the right to miss Cheol – not after he cut off all contact between them.

“It is.” Soonyoung said steadfastly.

“And,” The vet began softly and Jihoon met his gaze. “It’s also okay for you to try, if you really wanted to.”

Of course.

That was the feeling he had been trying to desperately bury. That he missed Cheol. He missed his best friend. He missed talking to the other. He missed hanging out and spending time together. Missed the relationship they used to have before everything got changed for the worse.

“When you feel confident enough to try again at your friendship, you’ll still have your other friends to support you.” Jihoon could hear the quiet implication of the vet’s words.

He would have Soonyoung supporting him as well. Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung flashed his usual grin.

“It’s going to be hard, though. But if you want him enough to be back in your life as your best friend the least you can do it is try, right?”

Jihoon’s lips curled slightly. 

“Won was worth it.” Soonyoung said matter-of-factly. “I guess you just have to decide if Choi-ssi is worth it as well.”

“You’re right.” Jihoon uttered quietly. 

“The food should be cooled enough now. Let’s pack it up.” Soonyoung moved away from the island and rummaged through Jihoon’s cabinets for a container.

He admired how easy it was for the vet to shift conversation topics like this. He watched as the vet pull out a stack of glass containers from one cabinet, eyed it curiously before chuckling.

“You haven’t even removed the plastic packaging.” 

Jihoon eyed the stack and realized it had been a gift from one of his friends.

“Ah, that came from Mingyu.” He said absentmindedly, suddenly remembering the instance of the younger offering it to him the day after he mentioned he moved houses.

At the thought of the tall Secretary, Jihoon felt the need to ask about him. “Speaking of Mingyu, have you two been able to talk?”

Soonyoung proceeded to unbind the containers and wash each one. After washing, he picked up one clean container, wiped it dry with a paper towel. 

“What are you fishing for?” the vet asked playfully and Jihoon flushed just a bit. He shrugged in fake nonchalance. 

“I mean, Mingyu has a crush on Wonwoo.” He said offhandedly and Soonyoung grinned.

He started to transfer the baking tray contents into the dry glass container.

“Is that why you introduced us?” he inquired, knowing look on his face.

“Well,” Jihoon replied sheepishly, “Mingyu asked me to help him out. I said I would help him get acquainted with you so he can ask you himself about Wonwoo.”

Jihoon looked up to see if the other was upset but Soonyoung was sporting a familiar wide smile.

“You’re nice, Jihoon.” He said matter-of-factly, laughing quietly while he finished closing the glass container.

Jihoon felt the heat in his ears. “I’m not nice.” He protested and Soonyoung gave a lighthearted chuckle. 

No one would dare call him nice when he was in working mode. 

“If you want to know, Mingyu’s already asked me.” He supplied, “I told him to ask Wonwoo.” The other added mischievously.

Jihoon laughed loudly. “Ah, poor Mingyu.” He muttered between chuckles. 

Soonyoung gave a noncommittal shrug. “Won prefers it when people are straightforward with him.”

“Mingyu just has to step up then.”

“I told him to just pay us a visit one of these days. Won would like that.”

Jihoon nodded but stifled a laugh. That sounded exactly like something Mingyu would find hard to do; he could almost imagine the troubled expression the younger one wore once Soonyoung told him that.

“I hope she likes it,” the other said hopefully and Jihoon found the vet eyeing the glass container of food.

“She will.” Jihoon said confidently.

“Owner’s instinct?” Soonyoung asked playfully.

“Something like that.” He agreed vaguely and the vet laughed.

Soonyoung glanced at his watch. “We finished earlier than usual. What do you want to do now?”

Jihoon paused, thinking it would have been okay for him to leave if he wanted to.

“You don’t want to leave yet?”

“Are you kicking me out?” He teased and Jihoon shook his head with a frown.

“Of course not. Haven’t we already established that you’re welcome in my house?”

“I dunno, Jihoon. I mean, you did call me target practice when we were in the kitchen.” He pointed out.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and let out a huff.

“What I meant is that you can leave if you want.”

“And if I want to stay for a bit more?” he clarified.

“You _want_ to become actual target practice?” The question drew out a laugh from the other.

“No. But I do enjoy hanging out with you.” The vet answered candidly, beaming smile on his face.

Really, this guy. Jihoon cringed inwardly. How was he able to say such embarrassing things with a straight face?

He sighed. “Do what you want.”

“Shall we order food then? I’m feeling a bit hungry.” He suggested.

Jihoon glanced at the clock before nodding. “Sure. Do want to watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good,” The vet agreed. 

“You can go choose the movie while I order. Is there anything you want?”

“I’ll just have what you always have.” 

Jihoon raised a brow. “Even black coffee?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “As long as you order sugar and milk as well.” He said good-naturedly, taking off his apron and folding it neatly. He picked up the pink apron then turned to Jihoon with a mischievous smile.

“I still have a chance to poison you while you’re in this house, Soonyoung. Don’t tempt me.”

Soonyoung laughed and began to fold the pink apron. He placed both inside a white drawstring bag and made his way towards the living room.

Jihoon paid attention to his easy strides and soft humming as he walked away.

A small smile unknowingly played on his lips.

**// KWON SOONYOUNG //**

Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung discovered, liked food that was easy to eat and Marvel movies. He stared at the large screen now showing Black Panther and observed Jihoon watching with rapt attention in the corner of his eye. The food splayed on the coffee table in front of them consisted of the usual fast-food combo of fries, burgers, and cola. 

Soonyoung picked up a fry and placed it in his mouth, chewing tentatively. The familiar taste of sodium and preserved potato was distinct, and he had missed it quite a bit. Wonwoo and him rarely ordered from fast food restaurants, the former insistent that it was harmful to their health. Soonyoung still ate it occasionally – but never in Wonwoo’s sight. 

He smiled at how focused on the movie Jihoon was since he was pretty sure the other had already watched it many times before. He read the subtitles absentmindedly while eating quietly. Jihoon had already gotten through his fries and was now on his second burger. The other had been eating so single-mindedly that he hadn’t even noticed the smidgen of mayo stuck to the side of his mouth.

Throughout the next few minutes, Soonyoung had fought the urge to pick up a tissue from the table and wipe it himself. He eyed his half full fries and slowly edged the container towards the Jihoon. The turned to him, mouth full and eyes questioning. Soonyoung made a ‘go ahead’ gesture and raised his half-eaten burger. 

“You can have it if you want. I’ll be too full once I finish this.” He explained mildly and Jihoon’s forehead scrunched.

“You’re full after only one burger?” He asked, incredulous. 

Soonyoung let out an amused snort. “I don’t know what animal lives in your stomach but mine’s normal, thank you.” He responded. Jihoon scoffed but took his fries anyway.

He saw an opportunity, so he picked up a tissue and held it out towards Jihoon. The other tilted his head inquiringly and Soonyoung just tapped the side of his mouth. Jihoon blinked, then his eyes widened in understanding. He took the outheld tissue and hastily wiped his mouth, gaze shifting back to the television.

The touch of red in Jihoon’s ears didn’t escape his eyes and Soonyoung laughed inwardly as he redirected his gaze back to the TV.

They continued watching leisurely for a few more minutes. In between bites of his burger, he remembered one other thing he was supposed to ask Jihoon about. 

“Jihoon,” he called audibly over the TV. Jihoon’s eyes flickered toward him again.

“Would you happen to be the music producer Woozi?” he asked curiously, taking a sip of cola. 

Jihoon tensed and Soonyoung wondered if it was another sensitive topic for him. He was about to withdraw the question but the other spoke first.

“Who told you?”

It was an affirmation, as far as Soonyoung could tell – but there was a hint of defensiveness in Jihoon’s tone. Like the other hadn’t wanted him to know. Jihoon raised the remote and paused the movie before directing his whole attention towards him.

Soonyoung finished drinking then set his cola back on the table. “Do you remember the receptionist at the Clinic?” 

Jihoon nodded. “His name was S-something, I think?”

“Seungkwan,” he agreed, “He was over at our apartment last week with Hansol and Chan. I was telling them about the group play date at your house. He knows Seokmin-ssi personally and Seokmin-ssi told him that his boss was music producer Woozi. Seungkwan put two and two together and figured that it might be you.” He explained concisely and once he was done Jihoon nodded again.

“Yes, I go by Woozi in music production.” He said quietly and Soonyoung saw how he twiddled with his fingers in his lap a bit.

Soonyoung offered a reassuring smile. “Oh. Cool. I love your songs.” He said honestly. “That’s all I wanted to ask. You can play the movie again.” He gestured to the TV, but the producer didn’t budge.

“That’s it?” Jihoon uttered, seemingly unintentional because he looked surprised when he heard his voice out loud.

Soonyoung chuckled lightly. 

“Well, whether you’re Lee Jihoon or Woozi – you’re still my friend so it doesn’t really matter to me.” He explained casually.

Jihoon’s tilted his head to the size, wearing a puzzled expression. “I can’t understand how you think sometimes, Soonyoung.” 

The vet grinned smugly in response to that.

_Ah, but I can tell how you think Lee Jihoon._

“Oh, yeah. Hansol said he wanted an autograph, but you don’t have to give him one if you don’t want to. I told him just as much.” He added. It drew a small smile from Jihoon, tiny dimples appearing. 

“You’re really straightforward about these things.” Jihoon pointed out.

Soonyoung nodded easily, “I don’t like keeping things from my friends unless it’s not my secret to tell.” 

He ran his fingers through Carat’s soft fur. The little angel mewled and rubbed against his hand. 

“I want to treat my friends right and treasure them properly,” He added earnestly. “The last time I kept secrets, I hurt my best friend. I don’t want that to happen ever again.”

He might seem carefree most of the time but Soonyoung would always give a hundred percent for the people he cared about. He glanced at the other and Jihoon was looking at him with a flicker of surprise in his eyes.

“Your friends are lucky to have you.” He responded and Soonyoung grinned.

“Yes, you are.” He said cheekily and Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully. The producer picked up his burger again and pressed the play button on the remote.

They finished the movie and their food peacefully. Jihoon patiently answered Soonyoung’s questions about the plot and the characters when he wasn’t able to keep up. He liked how Jihoon’s eyes lit up in excitement when he talked about it. Liked the way Jihoon leaned in just a bit closer when he talked. Like how eager the other was in making sure he understood. 

It was nice – seeing Jihoon enjoying himself and doing well.

Soonyoung silently wished the other could always be happy like this.

If Jihoon noticed the pink apron he had purposely left behind in the producer’s kitchen after he headed home, he wondered if the other would smile in exasperation. He knew Jihoon wouldn’t throw it out, as much as the other showed his distaste for it. 

Jihoon was nice – even if he pretended not to be. He acted all gruff and serious often but Soonyoung knew the other was caring as well. To his friends, to Carat – Jihoon just showed it more subtly compared to others. 

When he arrived home, he entered the pet room to look check up on Tiger. The calico however, hadn't been in his bed. Soonyoung proceeded to his and Wonwoo's room of which the door was slightly ajar. The vet found the calico curled up on his pillow and Soonyoung swiftly changed clothes to join the feline. He nuzzled against Tiger's stomach and the feline stirred awake. When Soonyoung drew his head close to Tiger's, the calico rubbed against his face in greeting. 

"Feeling better now, bud? You've been lethargic since yesterday." He pulled the calico into his arms and began to pet him soothingly until he began to purr.

While lying down on his bed and cuddling with Tiger, thoughts of one person occupied his mind. He thought of Jihoon’s smiles and those tiny dimples that always came with it. He thought of the way Jihoon laughed, eyes crescent shaped in his mirth. He thought of the softness in the other's eyes whenever he held Carat.

Cute. Lee Jihoon was just so very cute in his opinion.

He then thought of the other’s steely resolve when he wanted to talk about Choi Seungcheol; how Jihoon’s hands had been trembling but he continued, nonetheless. 

Cute, but tough. The vet amended in his thoughts.

When Wonwoo had returned from the bookstore, they prepared dinner together as usual and he enjoyed the familiar quiet company of his best friend. When they were washing up and clearing out the table, Wonwoo addressed him. 

“Something’s on your mind.” he said purposefully, wiping a plate from the drying rack.

Soonyoung hummed and continued to rinse off soap from the dishes.

“I was at Jihoon’s like usual.” He replied nonchalantly, but he wasn’t able to see how his best friend’s gaze sharpened for a moment.

“Did something happen?” The spectacled vet asked tentatively, eyes gauging. 

Soonyoung glanced at the other and grinned. He wiped his hands with a cloth towel before shifting his attention back to the other.

“I’m in trouble, Won.” He said cheerfully, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Wonwoo gave him a measuring look. “Is this about Lee Jihoon?” He finished putting away the dried utensils and both were now facing each other, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Soonyoung nodded but didn’t say anything more; Wonwoo knew him well enough.

The other sighed softly, “I knew it.” 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Since when?”

“Since you started coming home with this satisfied goofy smile every Saturday. You’ve been more excited about spending time with Jihoon than our Sunday bonding nights. And honestly? You’ve always been a sucker for the cute types.”

Wonwoo added the last part playfully and Soonyoung laughed loudly.

“I know I should be offended but I know better than to argue with you.”

“As you should.” The other replied sagaciously, cracking a smile afterward. They shared a look of understanding. 

“Do you,” Wonwoo said softly, eyes kind. “Remember the promise you made to me?”

He nodded. “I do. Don’t worry. If it happens, it happens.”

“But you like him.”

Soonyoung smiled faintly, “Not yet. But I will.”

He figured it out when he had been lying down on his bed a few hours ago. For now, it was friendly – his affection platonic. But the more he got to know about the other, the more he liked the things he discovered. It was only a matter of time.

“Does he like you?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. I can still wait even if he won't. I’ve been waiting really well these past few years, after all.”

“I just want you to keep being happy, Soon.” Wonwoo said quietly. 

Soonyoung shot his best friend a reassuring smile. “And I am. There’s nothing I’m unsatisfied with my life right now. I also want you to keep being happy, Won.”

He wasn’t really in want of anything. He loved his job, he had good friends and good workmates, and he felt genuine contentedness every day that passed. If he was going to like Jihoon more than a friend, he would let it play out as it should. Since he was already happy, liking or not liking Jihoon wouldn’t change that.

“I am, too.” Wonwoo said steadfastly. 

“Then we’re okay.” He responded, smiling brightly at the other.

“We’re okay.” Wonwoo echoed quietly, pleased smile also adorning his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everybody! Were finally on page 19 of my 69 page Word outline for this story OOF. Hahaha! No wonder I estimated 20 chapters for this. On another note get yourself a friend like Wonwoo, guys. I think of a lot of my closest friends whenever I write about Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s friendship. Feedback is always welcome! I love reading what you think about the plot or chapter. It makes me smile every time. 😊 Also, 100 kudos for Jihoonie’s birthday is the cake topper for this chapter! Thank you all for reading~


	7. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finds Carat in surprising hands and Soonyoung receives good news.

**// LEE JIHOON //**

Jihoon was back again at his work studio after a long time. He’d finally been able to finish enough paperwork to grant him a full day back at the studio where he holed himself inside with the little fluff the moment he arrived. 

He had left Mingyu to handle all his visitors and told the younger to bother him only for an actual emergency. He wanted to put all his focus on the songs he had been working on to get them ready for evaluation, at least. There were just too many lined up for revision and editing.

He glanced around his studio and caught traces of all the moments he spent with Seungcheol in here. He found it in the arrangement of furniture which Cheol had helped him out with. Found it in the décor they chose together. Found it in the scratched-up corner of his mini-table where Cheol used to put his feet up all the time.

Initially, he had always felt suffocated in this room. It was one of the reasons he had a hard time producing new songs in the past months. They had a lot of memories here together and he always made it a point to immerse himself in work so much that he wouldn’t think about it. He had the whole weekend to come to terms with the truth that he missed the other so he didn’t feel guilty at reminiscing Seungcheol’s presence.

After talking to Soonyoung last weekend about Cheol, he felt no dread walking through the threshold of his studio – but a sense of purpose. He wanted to be here. He wanted to make music. He didn’t have to keep running away from Seungcheol.

He strode into the room, Carat in his arm, and watched her roam around for the first few minutes. He watched her rub her scent onto his small couch and pad around every corner of the room. It was the same calming feeling as Soonyoung in his kitchen. Something familiar moving around peacefully in his space. 

After petting her a few times and leaving some treats near her cage, he booted up his laptop and got his equipment ready. The movements were already ingrained in his body after years of using his studio – but he felt relaxed as he set everything up this time. Carat was licking her fur on the small black couch on one side of the room and he smiled fondly before he opened the first file on his list.

He was immersed in working mode for the next few hours, he decided to take a short break and give the little fluff a little attention. He swiveled his chair to call Carat over, but he wasn’t able to catch sight of her small form anywhere.

Jihoon stood up and moved toward her cage. He pulled out her favorite mouse toy with a bell on its tail and shook it lightly. The tinkling bell sound was audible in the room, but he didn’t hear her dashing toward him like usual. 

He turned towards the door and found it slightly ajar. 

Shit. Had he not closed it properly?

He moved towards the door hastily and pulled it open; he glanced left and right but there was no sign of the kitten anywhere. Jihoon bit his lip, he didn’t even know how long it had been since she left the studio. He went back inside and picked up his phone.

He’d be able to find her faster if he had more sets of eyes. Before he could send a message to their group chat, his phone buzzed from a phone call.

Xu Minghao – the screen read. 

Jihoon’s friends knew he didn’t take calls when he was in the studio. And Mingyu always made sure to inform them when he was going to hole up. Why was Minghao calling him right now?

He answered the call and the younger’s voice filtered through.

_“Jihoon-hyung?”_

“Yes, it’s me.”

_“Carat’s with me right now.”_

Jihoon let out a relieved breath at that single sentence.

_“I found her prowling near the elevators while I was on my way to a meeting. I didn’t have enough time to drop her off at your studio and I couldn’t see any of the others nearby, so I picked her up and brought her with me to the meeting instead.”_

He hummed in acknowledgement, inwardly praising Minghao’s good judgement. 

“Oh, alright. I’ll head over to where you are now.” 

_“You might want to think twice about that, Hyung.”_

Jihoon felt his brows furrow. Minghao sounded cautious and Jihoon knew one of the few reasons he would act like this.

He paused. “You’re in a meeting with Cheol, aren’t you?” he sighed. Minghao’s reply was a short hum. “On his floor?” Jihoon clarified. 

_“Yes. I was calling to give you a heads up. If you can’t pick her up, I can just drop her off after our meeting.”_ The younger suggested thoughtfully. 

Jihoon bit his lip for a moment. His friends were always looking out him like this. As the hyung, he didn’t want to always let them worry about him when it came to Cheol.

He could do this. He wouldn’t even take long if he would just pick up the little fluff. 

“Don’t run, Jihoon. You don’t need to.” He muttered under his breath. 

_“Hyung?”_ Minghao’s tone was careful and Jihoon was starting to hate being treated so gingerly.

“No, I’ll head over there right now. Just make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble.”

 _“But, hyung.”_ The other interjected and Jihoon could clearly hear the silent plea of the younger. _“Are you sure?”_

Jihoon clicked his tongue, “I’m sure.” 

Before Minghao could speak again he ended the call. He pocketed his phone and squared his shoulders. On his way to the elevator, he could feel his arms flexing unintentionally. He continued to psyche himself up to shake off his building nerves.

It was just Cheol. Cheol the worrywart who asked Soonyoung whom he barely knew to look after him.

By the time he was opening the door to the break room in Seungcheol’s floor, he was already considerably calm. His eyes immediately met Seungcheol’s the moment he opened the door, and he quelled the urge to run or hide from the other. He was proud at not flinching once the elder had recognized him with surprise. 

Astonishment was clearly painted across Seungcheol’s features and his hand in Carat’s fur visibly froze. Jihoon eyed the little furball and was relieved to find her looking sleepy. Minghao, standing across from Seungcheol, greeted him quickly – as if coming to Jihoon’s aid. He smiled wryly at the notion. 

“Ah, you’re here, hyung.” Minghao said. “Everything going well at the studio?” he asked calmly.

Jihoon drew closer and saw Seungcheol’s eyes widen even more.

“Better than usual.” Jihoon answered mildly before he turned to Seungcheol.

_The least we can do it try, right?_

The vet’s words echoed briefly in his mind and he offered the other a smile. Seungcheol blinked owlishly as Jihoon walked towards him. 

“The little one was surprisingly well-behaved during our meeting,” Minghao pointed out and Jihoon could feel the younger’s stare boring into the side of his face. He wanted to laugh at the awkwardness of it all – of Seungcheol looking at him like a gaping fish and of Minghao trying to salvage the situation and help Jihoon out. 

He met Seungcheol’s gaze, still fighting off the tremble in his hands. The elder tentatively raised Carat, the kitten mewling at being disturbed. Jihoon gently took her into his arm, scratching under her chin with his free hand. The little fluff licked his hand in greeting and he let out a fond sigh. This time he could feel Seungcheol’s gaze on his face. 

He turned briefly to the stylist, “Thanks for looking out for her, Minghao.” He said gratefully before turning back to Seungcheol.

“Sorry for the trouble as well, Cheol.” His tone was apologetic and the other jolted slightly at being addressed.

“Oh. Um. She wasn’t any trouble, really.” He managed to stammer out, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. 

Jihoon looked down at the little angel. “So, I’m the only one you really like to cause problems for, I see.” He huffed out and she gave a sweet mewl. Minghao laughed and Jihoon shook his head with a quiet chuckle.

“How long have you had her now, hyung?” Minghao inquired.

Jihoon thought for a bit, fingers rubbing Carat’s tiny head. “Almost a month now, I think.”

“She likes you a lot,” the stylist observed delightedly. 

Jihoon sighed, “She’s a devil occasionally. But she’s mine, so I’ll take care of her properly.”

“She’s done you a lot of good recently, hyung.”

“She has.” He agreed easily. It was the truth, taking care of Carat had changed a lot of things for the better. 

“Ah, what will people think when they find out that the infamous producer Woozi is soft for his cat.” The younger teased lightly, smile faint but fond.

Jihoon chuckled, “Well, her collar does say her owner is Lee Jihoon – not Woozi.” He said offhandedly. Throughout their conversation, not a peep could be heard from the eldest in the room.

He shifted his gaze and found Seungcheol watching him attentively. He steeled his nerves and remembered what Soonyoung had said.

_You just have to decide if Choi-ssi is worth it as well._

Jihoon did want to try. After Soonyoung had left and he’d been in his bedroom, lying down in the darkness sifting through his warring emotions. His fears, his doubts, his guilt, his yearning – all of them, he took the effort to understand and accept every single one. His weekend had been pensive and quiet, but Jihoon had never had more clarity of mind in the last seven months. 

“Do you think you can spare me some time to listen to some of my new songs, Cheol? I’d like your opinion on them.” He inquired quietly. Seungcheol seemed speechless at being addressed by him, so Jihoon graciously allowed the other a few moments to reply. Minghao had also fallen silent at their interaction but Jihoon knew the younger was watching intently. 

Seungcheol cleared his throat before he spoke, “You want me…to listen to your music?” he asked, tone cautious. 

Jihoon understood why the other was reacting like this. He could keep running away. He could keep ignoring and avoiding Seungcheol. But what good did that do for either of them? He wanted to stop being such a coward, wanted to muster that same courage when he was able to talk about Seungcheol to Soonyoung.

He suddenly wished for the reassuring squeeze of the vet’s hand to help anchor him at that moment. He held Carat a little tighter in his arm instead. 

Jihoon nodded after a moment, “I’ve always valued your input and advice with regards to my music.” He explained honestly. It was one of the things he missed doing with his best friend – sharing their love for music. Seungcheol was one of the first people to support his desire to produce music the moment the other had found out.

Seuncheol didn’t give verbal reply to his request, but he nodded. Jihoon gave a small smile in response. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the room; he needed to get going. 

“I’ve got to head back to the studio now,” he announced. “Thanks again for your help, Minghao.”

Minghao smiled, a proud sparkle in his eyes. “No problem, hyung.”

He glanced back at Seungcheol who was still gazing back at him in stunned amazement. “Message me so we can work out a common time. My number hasn’t changed.” He added calmly before nodding and excusing himself with a small bow. 

On his way back to his studio, his step was the lightest it had been in weeks. Once he arrived in his studio, he settled Carat on the couch with a soft caress on her head. He pulled out his phone and gave into the urge to message the vet.

**_Jihoon:_  
I talked to Cheol just now. **

The vet replied after a few minutes. 

**_Soonyoung:_  
You’ve worked hard. I’m proud of you. **

Jihoon’s cheeks warmed at the praise and he didn’t notice the wide smile he now sported while he continued working on the new songs.

**// KWON SOONYOUNG //**

Instead of the usual phone call from Seungkwan, the announcement of the arrival of their scheduled clients was brought by a happy-go-lucky Chwe Hansol.

“Hyungs?” The pleasant baritone resounded in their room.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo looked up from their desks simultaneously. Peeking from the slightly open door was their young intern in dark blue patterned scrubs. The younger had chosen a garish shiny disco ball pattern this time, much to everyone except Seungkwan’s amusement. 

“Kwan’s busy accommodating the clients at the reception area so he sent me to call you over. Jihoon-hyung and his workmates are here for their pet check-ups.” 

Wonwoo glanced at the clock. “Thank you, Hansol. We’ll be there in a bit. Can you ready the two examination rooms? I’d ask Chan to help you out, but he’s out with Jisoo-hyung visiting a home patient.” 

The younger nodded, “Sure. No problem, hyung!” he responded with an easy grin then closed the door. 

The spectacled vet then turned towards Soonyoung, raising a brow.

“You look thrilled.” He observed mildly. Soonyoung shrugged nonchalantly.

“I get to see cute pets with their responsible owners. What would I not be pleased about?” he asked innocently, knowing exactly what Wonwoo was trying to point out. He wasn’t lying really, he didn’t just like Jihoon – he liked the producer’s friends as well.

Wonwoo snorted as he scrutinized the files on his neat desk.

“The canines are mine, right?” he verified as his eyes roved over the scheduled patients for today.

“Yup. The cats are mine.” He replied cheerfully. Wonwoo gave him another knowing look, eyes teasing.

“Won, stop looking at me like that. I’m as innocent as a maiden.” Soonyoung said as he picked up the files for Carat and Eight from his table. 

He pulled on his white coat over his cacti patterned pink scrubs, placed the files under his arm, and picked up a black pen from his tiger head pen holder.

“Did Shua-hyung say what time he would be back?” He asked as they made their way out of their office. Hong Jisoo’s office was the door opposite theirs and the light was still turned off.

Wonwoo shook his head and pulled out his phone. Soonyoung watched the other pause for a moment, scrolling briefly. 

“Oh. But he sent me a message a while ago that he was on the way back with the home patient he was visiting with Chan.”

The sound of lively chatter soon reached their ears from the reception area as they walked down the hallway. It wasn’t the usual scenario at the clinic since clients were strictly per appointment only. They usually came in one at a time, so it was rare to hear the reception area so boisterous. Usually, it was only this noisy during the kids’ break time. 

Soonyoung could make out Seungkwan’s sprightly voice as he entertained the clients. He slowed his steps a bit and tried to listen if he could hear Jihoon among the voices talking. He could hear Mingyu and Seokmin talking excitedly with Seungkwan. Jun was laughing and – there.

A soft snort. Faint – but it was Jihoon.

He smiled to himself.

Just as they were about to exit the hallway, he heard Seungkwan greet someone else.

“Ah, Jisoo-hyung! Welcome back!” 

There was a short moment where all conversation halted and Soonyoung wondered why. 

“Chan, can you prep one of the examination rooms?” He heard Joshua-hyung’s familiar calm voice drift towards them.

“On it, hyung.” The younger responded promptly, fading footsteps audible. 

Wonwoo was the first one who stepped out and Soonyoung followed just as Seungkwan addressed Jisoo who was standing in front of the counter. 

“Is it an emergency patient, hyung?” the younger inquired.

At their arrival, pairs of eyes landed on them and Soonyoung readied a smile to greet them 

When he met their gazes, he was caught of guard by the silent tension filling the room. He blinked, and suddenly registered the presence of one extra person standing near the entrance awkwardly. He was also holding a pet cage. 

Choi Seungcheol – and he was looking at Jihoon nervously. 

Jihoon was standing next to Junhui, but he was looking back at Seungcheol; his fists were clenched loosely, and his lips were pursed slightly. Jihoon’s officemates were looking worriedly between the two of them. Sonyoung saw Mingyu biting his lips, Seokmin rubbing his wrist. Junhui had a protective hand over Jihoon’s elbow; Minghao didn’t seem to be present.

Soonyoung was barely able to catch Jisoo’s reply to Seungkwan’s question.

The older shook his head, “No. It isn’t an emergency. I just need to do a few more tests to make sure something there isn’t anything wrong.”

Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s shift towards to his direction. Their gazes met and he offered the producer an encouraging smile. The other nodded just a tiny bit and he gently pried his elbow out of Junhui’s hold.

He, and everyone else, watched as Jihoon approached Seungcheol by the entrance. Soonyoung saw the others’ eyes widen at the action and Mingyu seemed to want to follow after Jihoon. He watched as Jihoon’s stance relaxed the tiniest bit and the producer steps became sure.

When Jihoon was about two feet away, Seungcheol was the one who spoke first.

“Hi, Ji.” He said tentatively, smile tense.

Jihoon nodded. “Hey, Cheol. Is Kkuma also getting a check-up?” he inquired holding out his hand to the cage and suddenly a white maltese head appeared, barking happily. Jihoon slipped a finger to rub her head and Kkuma licked it eagerly.

The producer smiled at the animal and the tension in the room suddenly lessened immensely. Mingyu immediately made his way to Jihoon’s side followed by Junhui and Seokmin.

“Hi, hyung!” Mingyu greeted the older one energetically and Seungcheol responded with a more relaxed smile.

They fell into easy conversation and Soonyoung felt Wonwoo’s gaze on him. He turned to Kwan and Shua-hyung, instead. 

“I’ll be overseeing the felines, Shua-hyung. Won’s handling the canines.” He told Jisoo as he drew closer to the counter. “Hansol went ahead to prepare Examination Rooms. 1 and 2.”

“Alright. I just need to finish up some tests for Seungcheol’s pet then I can help out either of you.” Jisoo said calmly. “I’ll just pick up the patient’s file from my office.” 

He turned to the group by the entrance. “I’ll be back in a bit, Cheol.” He called out and Seungcheol glanced towards Jisoo quickly before nodding. 

The blonde intern stepped out from the opposite hallway. “The rooms are ready, hyungs.” Hansol addressed them and Soonyoung nodded. They vet pair trained their gazes on the group, ready to call out the first client on their list.

Wonwoo was the first one to speak. “Client Kim Mingyu-ssi?” he called out calmly and Soonyoung watched in amusement as Mingyu noticeably tensed up. He saw Jihoon giving the younger man a challenging look and the producer muttered something the vet couldn’t hear.

Mingyu then turned around and faced their direction, face noticeably flushed.

“Um, y-yes?” Soonyoung used all his willpower to push down the urge to laugh at Mingyu’s shining eyes once it landed on Wonwoo. He could see Seungkwan rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath in the corner of his eye. Hansol, in the hallway, was also sporting an entertained grin. 

He studied his best friend and found Wonwoo wearing a carefully blank expression. Interesting. Won only ever did that when he was trying not to show something. He wondered what the other thought of this big puppy. 

“Please follow me with your pet to Examination Room 1.” He turned to Seokmin next, “Client Lee Seokmin-ssi will follow after Kim-ssi. You can wait at your leisure here in the reception area. Seungkwan can accommodate anything you might need.” The spectacled vet said nothing more and headed towards his assigned room.

Mingyu scrambled after him, clumsily picking up Aji’s cage. All his workmates were watching him with knowing smiles. Soonyoung cleared his throat and spoke next. 

“Client Lee Jihoon-ssi?”

The others shifted their gazes towards him, and the producer perked up in attention. 

“Hi, Soonyoung-hyung!” Seokmin greeted happily, approaching the reception counter. Jihoon followed him with Carat in her carrier. Soonyoung leaned forward and smiled at the sleeping kitten. He found Jihoon holding a relaxed posture and his expression was calm.

Soonyoung felt a wave of relief that Jihoon seemed at ease despite Choi-ssi’s presence.

“We’re taking Examination Room 2.” He informed the other as he straightened himself. He tilted his head slightly, catching Junhui’s and Seungcheol’s gazes. He smiled warmly as he addressed them.

“You can follow after Lee-ssi, Wen-ssi. I’ll see you and Eight in a bit.” The dancer nodded in acknowledgement and Seungcheol was wearing a pleasant smile. “Joshua-hyung will attend to you soon, Choi-ssi.”

He shifted an inquiring gaze to the quiet producer. “Shall we?”

Jihoon nodded and Soonyoung began to lead the other their assigned room. They left the reception area with Seokmin talking animatedly with Seungkwan while Junhui and Seungcheol were settled by the chairs, engaged in quiet conversation. 

“I was worried we would bother other clients since the younger ones are pretty rowdy,” Jihoon said while they were walking down the hallway

Soonyoung snorted. “That’s considerate of you. But I think our kids would give Seokmin and Mingyu a run for their money if we’re talking about boisterous.”

The producer chuckled. “Will there be no other clients today?” he asked curiously.

“Our clients are always on a per appointment basis. Especially beyond 6:00 PM.” Soonyoung answered as he opened the door. “There are no others scheduled after your group.”

The room was empty for now since Chan was still assisting Joshua while Hansol was assisting Wonwoo. He stepped inside followed by Jihoon and he proceeded to the small white table on one side of the room. Soonyoung pulled out his pen from his coat pocket and picked up a clipboard from the table, securing Carat’s file on it.

Jihoon placed the carrier on the floor and carefully carried the half-awake kitten. He rubbed her head with his fingers and carefully placed her on the examination table. The little fluff still curled up and Jihoon smiled softly at her form.

He turned to him and Soonyoung gestured to the chair. When Jihoon was settled comfortably, he pulled out pieces of candy from his pocket and placed them in front of the other.

“What’s this?” Jihoon tilted his head slightly as he reached out and picked one bright yellow piece. 

“A treat.” He replied and Jihoon shot him a look.

“Is this a pet treat?” he asked pointedly, and a laugh bubbled out of Soonyoung.

“No, of course not.” He answered quickly, holding back another laugh. “Would you prefer if it was?” he asked. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and fiddled with the piece of candy. “But why are you giving this to me?”

Soonyoung grinned. “Because you did good out there.” He said simply as he opened the small refrigerator on one side and pulled out the shots Carat needed. He had prepared them beforehand when Jihoon had informed him that the little Angel hadn’t had her immunization shots yet. 

He pulled a few new syringes from one of the cabinets and prepped it with one shot. When he approached the kitten, he heard the crinkle of a wrapper and figured Jihoon had eaten the yellow one.

He paused, hand on Carat’s rump. He held back a smile when the producer suddenly let out a surprised sound. He turned sideways and found Jihoon glaring at him with his lips pursed. 

“It’s _sour_.” The producer said sullenly and Soonyoung smiled innocently.

“Ah, you ate the lemon one. That’s my favorite.” He added cheerfully watching Jihoon endure the candy with his face scrunched up adorably.

He held one of Carat’s legs gently while speaking, “The red one is passion fruit, green is apple, brown is tamarind, and pink is pomelo.” He finished the injection as he finished enumerating all the uncommon flavors.

He loved seeing people’s reactions whenever he offered them his stash of candy. Wonwoo had called it his small sadistic tendency. Jihoon still looked cute even when he was grumpy and irritated, so it was worth it. 

Carat stirred awake at the injection but Soonyoung carefully rubbed the area. He started to prepare the next shot when she settled down. He glanced briefly at Jihoon who was looking at the pile of candy with narrowed eyes.

“Okay, so why are all of the sour flavored?” Jihoon demanded and Soonyoung snickered.

“Because I like sour candy?” He said matter-of-factly as he began to administer the next shot. Carat struggled a bit but Soonyoung petted her continuously. He finished immediately and cradled her in his arm when she started to whine. 

“Just two more, pretty girl. We’re almost done.” He whispered softly while rubbing her back soothingly. He skillfully prepared the third shot while holding onto her and did it quickly. She started mewling in irritation.

“Last one, sweetheart.” He moved as fast as his hands could with a squirming kitten.

When he had administered the last shot, he raised her and started pressing light kisses to her face.

“Good girl! You endured well.” He praised against her soft fur. Jihoon must have been diligent in grooming for her fur to be this soft. He smiled proudly and continued to soothe the irritated kitten. 

She whined and he continued to pet her, hoping to distract her from her annoyance. With the angel in his arm, he turned to face Jihoon and found the other continuing to eat the candies with a grimace on his face. Soonyoung grinned as he drew closer. 

“You don’t have to finish it,” he said laughingly, reaching a free hand to take back the candies.

Jihoon blocked his hand and frowned at him. “You gave them to me; I’m going to finish it.” He said determinedly. “Also, it’s rude to ask something you gave back.” 

Soonyoung smiled as he pulled his hand away. Jihoon gathered the candy and placed it in his pocket. Carat mewled and he offered the furry bundle to Jihoon. The other took her into his arms gently and scratched under her chin. 

“The flavors are weird, but they aren’t that sweet.” 

The vet nodded, “It’s why I like them.” He said in agreement, pulling the clipboard closer.

He started to update Carat’s file and heard Jihoon unfurling another candy wrapper.

“How did you even find these things?”

He kept his gaze on Carat’s file as he answered, “There was a specialty store near Uni that Won and I visited one time. They were giving samplers of the candy and the lemon flavor was the first one I tasted. Won didn’t like it at all.” He chuckled at the memory, remembering Wonwoo’s face when he tasted it. It wasn’t unlike Jihoon’s expression moments before. 

He finished writing everything down and clicked his pen closed, pocketing it back into his coat. He glanced at Jihoon and found him with a contemplating expression.

“I think it’s a taste that grows on you, after a while.” He commented thoughtfully, rolling the candy in his cheek. The way it made his cheek puff up slightly made Soonyoung grin. 

“As do lots of things, when you have it often enough.” He said more to himself than to the other before continuing, “We’re done with her shots. Her next check-up will be in a few months’ time.”

Jihoon nodded in acknowledgement and Soonyoung stood up to hand the producer Carat’s carrier from the floor. The other took it but didn’t place the little fluff inside.

“Should I call Jun over from the reception area? We’re planning on leaving together, anyway.”

“That would be great.” Jihoon nodded again in reply.

“I’ll see you later on your way out with the others then.” Soonyoung said from the desk when Jihoon opened the door. The producer looked back and gave that small smile.

“Later.” He agreed and closed the door.

Eight’s check-up proceeded as planned without any mishap. Jun talked a lot about his job as a choreographer and about Minghao. He had asked more questions about his boyfriend than he did about Eight. Soonyoung laughed inwardly at how eager he was to know about how Minghao was in Uni. 

On their way back to the reception area, Junhui spoke to him cheerfully.

“Would you mind if I just call you Soonyoung?”

The vet smiled. “Not at all, go ahead.”

“You can just call me Jun then.” The dancer responded with a smile. After a moment, “Thank you, Soonyoung.” He added quietly.

“I’m just doing my job, though?” he pointed out, thinking Jun was referring to Eight’s check-up. Jun shook his head slowly, smile fond.

“For being friends with Jihoon.” He clarified.

“Oh,” Soonyoung breathed out then shrugged noncommittally. “You don’t need to thank me for that.” 

“I do.” Junhui said steadfastly and met Soonyoung’s gaze head-on. “I really do.”

Soonyoung could tell Junhui was thanking him for something more – but he didn’t feel the need to dig. Instead, he nodded. “Okay. Let’s be good friends as well, Jun.” He continued calmly.

Jun nodded enthusiastically and they shared pleased smiles. Soonyoung knew Jihoon was blessed with caring friends like Junhui. It was a good thing, and he was thankful that the producer was in good hands. 

When they stepped out, he and Jun spotted the Pledis employees bidding goodbye to Seungcheol at the entrance.

“See you at the company everyone,” he waved goodbye with a genuine smile, Kkuma’s carrier in one hand. The others responded with kind smiles and Jihoon gave a small wave as well. 

Soonyoung had a moment to take in the entirety of Jihoon. The other stood with a straight back and a level gaze, faint smile adorning his lips – nothing liking the cornered animal from before. Jihoon looked good like this; his clear confidence partnered with that suit made for an attractive sight. Soonyoung was appreciating it happily before their arrival caught Mingyu’s attention.

“Ah, Jun-hyung’s done. Shall we head out too, then?” he suggested.

Seokmin nodded as Jun separated from Soonyoung and approached their group. The vet watched them start to gather their things and prepare to leave as well.

“Thank you for patronizing our Clinic! We hope to continue serving you well.” Seungwan said amiably in farewell. Soonyoung glanced around, wondering if Wonwoo and Joshua-hyung had returned to their offices.

Jihoon hung back a bit from the others who were halfway out the glass doors and the producer glanced back at him. Soonyoung looked puzzled as he approached the other, thinking Jihoon might have something to say to him.

He observed the serene aura surrounding the other. No tension, no anxiety. 

“Good day?” he asked softly and Jihoon gave him that faint smile again.

“Definitely one of my better ones.” Jihoon replied with a soft laugh. “Thanks for the candy.”

He grinned. Soonyoung could tell it wasn’t just that, but he was willing to accept Jihoon’s goodwill anyway. “I could give you head pats as well if you wanted?” he asked teasingly and Jihoon narrowed his eyes.

“Just try it.” He dared the vet. Soonyoung laughed but raised a hand tentatively. Jihoon reached out and gripped his wrist tightly to prevent him from doing anything else. His grip was firm and strong.

He smiled happily at the producer. “See you soon, Jihoon.” Jihoon let go of his wrist and glanced at the others outside who were peering back inside curiously, waiting for him.

“Soon.” He agreed and headed out.

Soonyoung watched the other walking away with that same assured gait and he gave a small, satisfied smile while rubbing his wrist absentmindedly.

Tough cutie, indeed. 

**// LEE JIHOON //**

“Were you serious about what you said?” Seungcheol asked him once Carat had finished her shots and it was only the two of them seated at the reception area. The other vet seemed to be preparing the tests for Kkuma so Seunghceol hadn’t been called yet. Seokmin was engaged in conversation with the receptionist, Seungkwan; Jihoon pretended to not notice the looks the younger would shoot his way occasionally.

Jihoon paused for a moment, “What do you mean?” he inquired calmly. 

“About having me listen to your songs.” The other clarified, watching him cautiously.

“Oh,” He uttered then nodded. “Yeah, I was serious.”

Seungcheol paused, as if he was waiting for Jihoon to take it back. He continued to pet Carat, who was clawing at his suit lapel for attention. He smiled as he felt her start to purr under his touch.

Being able to talk to the other like this felt strange after so many months. It was a detached kind of familiarity from knowing Seungcheol as long as he had. It was a relief when he had been able to find his voice to greet the other when the elder had first arrived at the Clinic.

“How did you get her?” Seungcheol asked quietly. Jihoon looked up and found the other wearing a friendly smile. 

That’s right – this was the Seungcheol he knew. This was his best friend. 

Despite his thoughts, Jihoon was able of register the elder’s question. “My parents got her and dropped her off at my house right before they went on their year-long vacation cruise.”

Seungcheol laughed. “That’s rough. Sounds like Auntie hasn’t changed at all.”

Jihoon sighed but smiled affectionately at the little fluff, “It was rough in the beginning. But I don’t actually plan on giving her back once they come back next year.” He added pointedly with his jaw set firmly. 

Seungcheol grinned, “I knew it was hereditary,” he joked, “wouldn’t be the first time you just did what you want as well.” He said playfully and Jihoon snorted. 

“Will you,” the older asked slowly, “will you be attending the meetings again?” There was a hint of hopefulness in the other’s tone. 

Jihoon never really liked business meetings to be honest. He much preferred the arrangement where Mingyu attended in his stead and just relayed the meeting in summary to him. 

“If I feel like it,” He replied dismissively with small shake of his head. “The partners prefer looking at Mingyu’s face rather than my face anyway.” He added jokingly.

“That’s because I’m not always scowling, Jihoon-hyung.” A playful voice interjected, and the pair looked up just as Mingyu joined them. He put down Aji’s cage and the chihuahua yipped happily, tail wagging furiously. 

“Cheol-hyung, your vet said to call you over to Examination Room 3. Everything is ready.” He informed the elder then called out to Seokmin. 

“Seokmin!” The redhead turned towards him, “Wonwoo-hyung says you can head over now as well.” Seokmin bounded over to them to pick up Coco’s cage. 

Seungcheol nodded and picked up Kkuma’s cage resting by his feet. He headed towards the hallway together with Seokmin. Once the elder had gone, Mingyu sat close to the producer.

“Are you alright, hyung?” Mingyu asked, brow creased in concern. Jihoon laughed inwardly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked openly. Mingyu pouted, a bit put-out by his response. 

He huffed out a breath, “You must be okay if you can snark at me like this, hyung.” He said resignedly and Jihoon chuckled. 

“So were you able to ask him?” Jihoon asked directly He watched in full clarity how the blush had spread from Mingyu’s neck right up to his cheeks. He was now as brilliantly red as a tomato.

The younger pursed his lips but nodded as he ducked his head slightly.

“Are _you_ alright?” he threw the same question at the secretary teasingly.

“Just peachy, thank you.” Mingyu answered gruffly but the tips of his ear were still a rosy shade of pink. 

Jihoon reached out a hand and patted his back twice. “You did well.”

Mingyu raised his gaze and his expression morphed into one of relief and happiness. 

“Now you just have to message him, yeah?” Jihoon said simply but the other’s dopey smile suddenly dropped.

“Oh no. What am I supposed to say?” He groaned and Jihoon laughed.

“Damn, Gyu. I doubt even you could mess up a simple ‘Hello, it’s Mingyu.’ message.”

Mingyu was pouting again. “But what if-”

“Stop right there.” Jihoon said sternly, shooting the younger a glare. “As interesting as is it to watch you flailing about, stop working yourself up over anything.”

Mingyu bit his lip.

“You’re a nice guy. Just be the usual you and you’ll be fine. You’ve done well enough to woo even the company board, right?” he said reasonably and Mingyu gaped at him.

“What.” He huffed when the other didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Hyung, you’re the best.” He said steadfastly and Jihoon was caught off-guard by the compliment.

“What.” He replied flatly.

“You’re amazing.” He added firmly, beaming smile on his face.

Jihoon pursed his lips. “Shut up.” He could feel a blush making it’s way up his neck at the compliments. Mingyu just smiled even wider and pulled out his phone. 

“I’ll text Wonwoo-hyung after we leave the Clinic.” He said cheerfully and Jihoon let out a soft sigh. 

Both of them had waited in companionable silence after that and when Cheol stepped out of the hallway together with Seokmin. They bade farewell to Seungcheol soon after; suddenly Soonyoung was in his periphery together with Jun. 

The vet had his hands in his coat pocket and his stance was comfortable. He was wearing those ridiculous scrubs again, Jihoon thought in amusement. Mingyu had suggested they head out and he obliged. He didn’t, however, notice that he had fallen behind the others. A short glance had brought the vet to his side anyway.

“Thank you for the candy,” were the words he uttered but he was thanking the vet for a lot more. For giving him the push he needed to man up.

With the way Soonyoung smiled at him, Jihoon felt as if the vet had understood his intentions anyway. They said their goodbyes and soon Jihoon was stepping out of the clinic. He was slightly surprised when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. Mingyu let out an audible relieved sigh from beside him and Seokmin let out a giddy laugh on his other side.

“I was so scared shit was going to hit the fan, hyung.” The Seokmin said, glancing at Jihoon. “Minghao isn’t here to do damage control so I was really worried what would happen.”

“Are you two...talking now, hyung?” Mingyu asked cautiously, nervousness barely concealed in his expression. 

“Yeah. I’m trying.” He responded calmly with a nod.

Junhui chuckled from behind them. “Cheol-hyung looked so shocked the whole time Jihoon was talking to him.” 

Seokmin giggled and Mingyu gave a toothy grin. 

“That’s really great, hyung.” The secretary said softly, squeezing his shoulder before he and Seokmin pulled away.

“We should celebrate! Let’s go for a drink, please. We haven’t drunk together in a long time.”

“Celebrate me talking to Cheol?” Jihoon asked, looking baffled.

Seokmin grinned slyly, “Not just that. I heard Gyu here was finally able to ask Wonwoo-hyung’s number!” He clapped eagerly.

The aforementioned flushed a really deep red and he elbowed Seokmin with a huff. 

“How did you even find out?” the taller exclaimed in his shock.

Seokmin gave him a smirk, “You just told me.” He answered slyly and Mingyu’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

Jun whistled from the back, “He got you good, Mingyu.” The dancer said playfully. The singer just laughed in response. Jun moved forward and reached out a hand, patting Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Good job,” Jun commended and Mingyu bit his bottom lip. “You’ve grown up, son.”

“ _Hyung_.” He whined with a hint of embarrassment. Seokmin and Jihoon laughed at his response.

“Alright, let’s celebrate.” Jihoon finally agreed and Jun whooped. Mingyu pouted but said nothing in complaint against Jun’s proposal.

“I’ll just pick up Haohao and we’ll meet you at the usual place?”

The others nodded and Jihoon finalized the plan. “We’ll drop off our pets first at our houses and meet up at the bar then.”

Jihoon entered the club after showing his card and was greeted by the familiar ambience he used to frequent. The staff bowed to him courteously as he made his way to his usual table. While dropping off Carat at home, he had also changed out of his suit into a warm sweater and black jeans. 

The club they patronized was a private one patronized by the upper middle class and higher. It boasted exclusive membership and Jihoon had often accompanied Cheol for business meetings with the company stockholders and partners in this very place.

One of the servers drew close to him to offer him a menu and Jihoon addressed her. He handed the staff a piece of paper.

“These are the names of my companions who will be arriving soon. They’ll be sharing the same table as me so please do usher them upon verification at the front.”

The female server nodded and carefully took the folded piece of paper.

“We will take note of your instructions. Would you like to order ahead, Sir?”

“It’s been a while, so I’ll have your special for today first.”

“Of course, Sir. Please do call us if you’re in need of anything.” She bowed politely and excused herself. 

Jihoon let his gaze wander around absentmindedly. The bar interior was decorated elegantly with black and white tones. The lighting was a soothing yellow that gave the club a laidback atmosphere, allowing people to unwind and relax easily. No noisy teenagers, earsplitting music, and roaming drunks – Jihoon had long been enamored by the perks of a place like this. 

He was the only one with an actual membership in their friend group apart from Seungcheol, but he could vouch for his companions through his connections with the owner of the establishment. Yoon Jeonghan was a mystery to Jihoon ever since, but he had been acquainted with the other through Seungcheol. 

The two had been childhood friends and the only thing Jihoon really knew about Jeonghan was that he was a chaebol heir and Seungcheol’s family was under his, also both were childhood friends. Now he was just thankful for the perks he could enjoy through his connections. 

His thoughts naturally drifted to his conversation with Seungcheol at the Clinic just moments ago.

Encountering Seungcheol at the Clinic had been an enlightening, although slightly jarring, experience. None of them had expected the elder to come strolling in through the entrance following Chan and an unfamiliar slender, pretty doe-eyed stranger. 

Jihoon had been breathless for a moment at the other’s sudden appearance and he saw how Seungcheol had also frozen upon meeting all their gazes. Truthfully, one of the main reasons he was able to handle the situation was the moment he remembered where he was.

That he was at the Diamond Clinic – and that Soonyoung had been there as well.

_You’ve got other friends supporting you._

He remembered the vet’s words. When the vet pair had entered the reception area, Jihoon had been able to catch a glimpse of his friends faces. They all wore expressions of worry and concern but when he met Soonyoung’s gaze, it was full of calm reassurance. Like the vet was wordlessly telling him that he was there if Jihoon needed him. 

It was an immense comfort, just like the feeling of the vet holding his hand. He didn’t need to run away, nor did he need to be afraid. 

His drink soon arrived and Jihoon eyed the cocktail before taking a sip. The special was more of a sweet blend today. He rummaged through his pocket for a moment and pulled out a bright yellow piece of candy. It was the very flavor the vet had called his favorite.

LEMON. The print read as his eyes focused on it. 

Jihoon didn’t understand how anyone could like such a potent flavor in a concentrated ball. The moment he the candy had hit his tongue, he wanted to spit it out immediately. It was sour with a small aftertaste of bitterness. 

“Jihoon-hyung! We’re here!” Seokmin’s voice filtered into his awareness as his friends settled themselves around him at the table. 

“We ordered our drink on the way here,” Jun supplied as he curiously eyed the candy in Jihoon’s hand. 

“You don’t eat candy, Jihoon.” He pointed out curiously. Jihoon unwrapped the candy and placed it in his mouth. The sourness assaulted his tastebuds, but he schooled his expression into a neutral one.

He cocked a brow at Junhui and the other shook his head with a bemused smile. “Okay, so you can eat candy.”

They had a few drinks, except for Minghao and Jihoon who still needed to drive back home.

“Did you text Wonwoo-hyung already, Gyu?” Seokmin asked excitedly, finally tackling the topic. Mingyu winced slightly at the question.

“I did.”

“Wow, Mingyu. Any day now and we’ll find out you’re dating.” Minghao said.

“Please, Haohao. Give it a year or two.” Jun argued, earning laughter around the table.

Mingyu grimaced, “Jun-hyung, I swear to God when I start dating, I won’t be as bad as you are with Minghao.”

“If anyone should be dating, it’s Jihoon. You and Seokmin are still babies.” Jun said dismissively. “And there’s nothing wrong with how I treat Haohao. I’m sure you’ll be even worse with Wonwoo, Gyu.”

At the mention of dating, Minghao and Mingyu’s eyes widened. The former elbowed his boyfriend and threw him a reprimanding look. Jihoon figured Jun should have been getting a bit loose lipped by now. He was after all, a talkative drunk.

“I’m not cut out for dating.” Jihoon responded offhandedly. “There’s nothing good about me anyway.” He took a sip of water after speaking.

“That’s a big fat lie, hyung.” Mingyu said resolutely. “You’re great. Ten out of ten, I’d date you.”

“I’d date you if I wasn’t already in love with Haohao.” Jun interjected and Minghao laughed.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I’m not buying anyone’s drinks.” 

“Hyung, I don’t know why you think there’s nothing good about you, but we know you. And we know you’re amazing.” Seokmin added. “I ought to tell Soonyoung-hyung you said that so he can tell you the same.”

Jihoon blinked, “Why are we bringing Soonyoung into this?” He asked with a frown.

“So you’d have a more non-biased opinion, hyung.” Minghao supplied. “You don’t believe us because you think we’ve been friends for too long. Surely Soonyoung-hyung would be able to convince you otherwise.”

“Okay, fine. I believe you. Just don’t drag Soonyoung into this.” He replied hastily.

“I’m already calling him,” Seokmin said mischievously and Jihoon turned his glare at the younger.

“What the fuck, Seokmin? Stop it.” He demanded.

Seokmin had enough alcohol to not budge under Jihoon’s signature scowl. He put the phone to his ear and spoke loudly once the call connected.

“Hello, Soonyoung-hyung?”

“Seokmin!” Jihoon hissed lowly, trying not to bother the other customers. 

“Yes, it’s Seokmin. I have a question, hyung.” Jihoon tried to grab the phone from the younger one but Seokmin skillfully leaned back to avoid his hand.

“What do you think about Jihoon-hyung?” Jihoon felt like wringing the younger’s neck. He would have marched over to where he if not for Jun and Mingyu blocking his sides; neither didn’t seem inclined to move out of his way. Instead they watched Seokmin make his call with clear interest in their eyes. 

There was a short pause where Seokmin listened to what the vet said.

“Yes, I did have a few drinks and yes, we’re with Jihoon-hyung. Can I put you on loudspeaker?”

Seokmin grinned after a moment and pressed something on his screen. He pulled his phone away from his ear, the first sound that came out was Soonyoung’s familiar laugh.

_“Jihoon?”_

“End the call right now, Soonyoung. You’re dealing with drunks and Seokmin may or may not be dead by tomorrow.” He grunted out. 

Another laugh.

_“Alright. Sorry, Seokmin. Jihoon doesn’t like it. I’ll just tell him myself. Enjoy yourselves and get home safely. Goodnight!”_

The call ended and Jihoon shot Seokmin a triumphant smile. Pleased that Soonyoung had acquiesced to his request without a fuss. Instead of repenting, Seokmin just shrugged. 

“Soonyoung-hyung said he’d tell you himself, though. So objective is pretty much met.” He pointed out confidently. 

Oh, wow. Did alcohol make Seokmin bolder and cleverer as well? Jihoon wondered to himself, irritation completely forgotten.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he resituated himself on his chair. When he checked his phone, it was a message from Soonyoung.

**_Soonyoung:_  
Be nice, Jihoon. **

The message was followed by another winky face and Jihoon snorted while shaking his head slightly. 

The previous ruckus aside, the rest of the evening passed punctuated with raucous laughter, enjoyable conversation, and the pleasant buzz fading from Jihoon’s body. The last time he had consumed alcohol, he had been trying to drown his feelings. He watched his friends surrounding him and soaked in their presence.

They were a source of stress sometimes, but Jihoon knew Soonyoung was right. He did have good friends. He would always try to be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me quite a headache honestly, the scenes in SY’s POV just weren’t blending well at all. I had to do four revisions to the actual scenes to get it right. I still feel the itch to change it up but well, I could always just revise it when I reread it later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, feedback is very much welcome and appreciated. Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	8. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon helps out a dongsaeng and Soonyoung figures Wonwoo out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s December and 2020 is ending~ hopefully it ends with everything bad as well. A bit late since I sick a few days ago and my brain couldn’t process anything. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter!

**//LEE JIHOON// ******

“I’ve come to save your life one meal at a time, Jihoon-hyung.”

The young secretary joked with a sunny smile as he stepped into Jihoon’s studio. Mingyu looked fresh and energetic as he always was in the morning. Jihoon was only the slightest bit jealous. It was hard enough to muster energy without his morning fix of coffee but Mingyu was just the kind of person to be functional right from the get-go.

When the other’s eyes landed on his face, his brows furrowed in concern. 

“Are you alright, hyung?” Mingyu inquired.

Jihoon slept late last night working in his home studio so he knew he looked a little worn. He rubbed under his eye with a curled finger and wondered if it looked bruised.

He nodded in reply to the younger’s question. “I’m alright. I was up all night in the studio at home so I’m just sleep-deprived.” He explained blandly. 

The taller male scrutinized him for a moment before nodding and approaching the mini table to set down the food he had cooked for Jihoon and one large coffee. Jihoon could have ordered take-out as usual, but the Mingyu always insisted it was healthier to eat homemade meals. He claimed it wasn’t a problem when if just increased the usual amount of food he cooked at his apartment and he hadn’t really allowed Jihoon to refuse him, anyway.

“You’ve been in the studio a lot recently.” He remarked, settling down on sofa. Jihoon glanced at him questioningly. It wasn’t anything new, in his opinion – so why was Mingyu mentioning it now?

“But you don’t look as stressed as you used to.” He added slowly. 

Jihoon regarded his companion for a moment, finding that concealed hint of concern in Mingyu’s eyes. It was a gentle inquiry; he met those honest eyes as he pondered what he wanted to tell him.

The secretary had always been upfront with him about a lot of things. The younger always showed clear favor and affection, so Jihoon understood why the other felt the need to check up on him like this. It wasn’t because it was part of his job as Jihoon’s secretary, but because Mingyu was always genuinely concerned for wellbeing.

“Things have been good lately.” He said carefully.

The other watched him before speaking, “You’ve changed, hyung.” He said softly, expression open and sincere. 

Jihoon tried to wrap his head around that statement. 

“Maybe,” he shrugged noncommittally. Sure, Jihoon knew things were different now compared to before, but he didn’t think there was any major changes to himself, per se. 

“I guess becoming a pet-owner does that to you,” he added thoughtfully, smiling fondly at the thought of the little fluff. He wondered briefly what she was up to at home right now and missed her presence just a tiny bit. 

“I’m really glad you’re starting to look better, hyung.” Mingyu said happily. Jihoon cocked a brow.

“Are you saying I looked awful before?”

Mingyu gave him a look, “You looked like death, hyung.” He said bluntly, “If you weren’t my boss, I would’ve thought you were a roaming ghost with a 50-year grudge or something and resigned from this job. And you _know_ how much I hate scary things.” He shuddered then threw him a toothy grin.

Jihoon frowned at the description.

“I couldn’t have been that bad.” He denied, tone incredulous.

“Hyung,” Mingyu’s eyes widened. “You were so pale and sallow that you looked like you had a terminal disease. You didn’t eat until we made sure you did, and you were getting skinny as hell.” The younger’s tone wasn’t playful anymore as he said this. This was as close to no-nonsense Mingyu would get and he knew the younger was serious this time. 

Jihoon blinked and studied his limbs resting on the armrest. He had to admit that he _had_ gotten thinner compared to before. If it was a bad as Mingyu stated, he should start hitting the gym regularly again. 

“Okay, fine. So, I might have been that bad.” He conceded. It was no wonder they were always so worried about him if that’s how they saw Jihoon the past few months.

“Thanks for worrying about me.” He added quietly and Mingyu beamed at him.

“Always, hyung.”

Jihoon snorted and he suddenly noticed how Mingyu was wringing his hands absentmindedly. A nervous habit – it suddenly occurred to him that the younger might be trying to speak with him about something else. The secretary was confident when it came to work and cooking, but everything else left him a bundle of nerves oftentimes.

“You want to ask me something.” he stated frankly. He spun his chair, crossed his arms, and leaned back against his chair. “Spit it out.” 

Mingyu’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh. Uh.” He was suddenly caught off-guard and Jihoon grinned, watching him flounder.

He could already see the flush deepening on the younger’s cheeks after a moment and Jihoon already had a good idea what it was related to. He smiled humorously, waiting for the younger to gather his wits and talk.

The secretary returned his gaze timidly. 

“I’ve been texting with Wonwoo-hyung these past few days,” he started, then smiled shyly. 

“Nice,” Jihoon congratulated with an approving nod. 

“I’m planning to, um, visit him at his apartment this weekend.” He said haltingly. 

Jihoon’s eyebrows shot up, “Wow, Gyu. When’s the wedding?” he teased.

The younger pouted at him; his cheeks were still flushed. Jihoon smothered a laugh but gestured for the other to continue.

“Doyouthinkyoucouldcomewithme?” he said in a rush, covering his face with his hands. Jihoon hadn’t understood a single word with how Mingyu mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, quiet laughter following. 

The younger peeked between his fingers, meeting Jihoon’s scrutinizing gaze. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“Do you think you could come with me?” he repeated, slower but more hesitant. He covered his face fully again after talking. 

Jihoon laughed openly this time and smiled while he watched the younger, “Alright. I’ll be your wingman.” He agreed easily. Mingyu lowered his hands quickly and looked at him, eyes shining bright.

“For real, hyung?” Mingyu didn’t even try to hide the hopefulness in his tone.

He hummed, “I mean, Soonyoung told me before that I could come over again so it’s not as if I’d be a stranger intruding. It’s no problem; I can just drop him a message later.” He elaborated with a nod.

Mingyu abruptly launched himself at Jihoon and pulled him into a suffocating hug. 

“ _Gyu_.” He struggled out of the younger’s hold. Mingyu pulled away quickly, canines on full display. 

“Hyung,” he said punctuated with a giddy laugh, “I’d kiss you right now, but I don’t want to have a black-eye when I see Wonwoo-hyung this weekend.” He joked merrily. 

“Shut up, you lovesick puppy.” Jihoon quipped but without any venom and he scowled at the younger. Mingyu’s smile was goofy and excited at the same time. 

“I’d be nervous if it were just me. This way, Soonyoung-hyung will be there too.” He added happily.

“You can handle the infamous producer Woozi, I’m pretty sure you could handle Wonwoo on your own.” Jihoon pointed out. 

Mingyu snorted, “Please, hyung. You’re more bark than bite.” He replied blandly and he narrowed his eyes at the secretary.

“Need I remind you of the guitar incident when you were just starting out?” he asked calmly.

The younger’s eyes widened, and he hastily stood up to flee towards the door. With the door half open, Mingyu turned back with a fond smile.

“Thanks again, hyung.” His voice was gentle.

Jihoon rolled his eyes plagfully and waved his hand in a shooing motion, “Alright. Get back to work or I’ll dock your pay.”

The younger chuckled, “Don’t forget to eat properly and drink water.” The secretary reminded dutifully, body halfway out the door already.

“Yes, mother.” Jihoon deadpanned. 

“I would never have such an unhealthy child,” Mingyu teased before closing the door, his ensuing laughter muffled. Jihoon shook his head and sat himself comfortably on the couch. 

He took a refreshing sip of the warm coffee then pulled the container of food from the table and opened it. The mouth-watering scent of cooked rice wafted out and Jihoon suddenly realized how hungry he was. He pulled out his pair of chopsticks from his drawer and started to eat. After a few satisfying chews, he picked up his phone from the table and typed out a message.

**_Jihoon:_  
Can I hang out at your place this weekend? Mingyu doesn’t want to come over alone. **

Soonyoung was the one who suggested the idea to Mingyu, so it was fine to be upfront about it. 

**_Soonyoung:_  
Only if you bring more of those dark chocolate brownies from before. They tasted amazing, by the way. **

Jihoon smiled.

**_Jihoon:_  
Alright. Anything else you want? **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Just you, the angel, and brownies is fine. **

He blinked at the message and ignored how it stunned him for a moment. He hastily shook off the feeling and typed out a reply.

**_Jihoon:_  
Pity. You just wasted the opportunity to ask me for something outrageous. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Oh! Was that what it was? I should have asked for the right to unlimited head pats. **

**_Jihoon:_  
That’s not outrageous, that’s impossible. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
But seriously Jihoon, just bring your charming personality and adorable cat.  
And brownies, don’t forget the brownies. **

**_Jihoon:_  
I would if I had anything remotely close to charming, but you’ll just have to settle with grumpy instead. **

**_Soonyoung:_  
Close enough. See you this weekend! **

**_Jihoon:_  
See you. **

He locked his phone and continued eating, smiling every now and then when his eyes landed on his phone.

********

/////

Surprisingly, it had been Wonwoo that opened the door for them when they buzzed in that Saturday morning. The spectacled vet offered a faint smile once he recognized the pair. He opened the door wider for them.

“Welcome,” he greeted warmly. Carat perched comfortably in Jihoon’s arm mewled happily in response. A deep chuckle from Wonwoo followed.

“She says good morning.” Jihoon responded with a lazy grin. He eyed his companion who had been frozen stiff the moment the door opened. Wonwoo’s gaze shifted to the taller of the two guests and he tilted his head curiously. Jihoon cleared his throat and nudged Mingyu slightly. He jolted slightly at the action and blushed a very deep crimson. 

“H-hi, Wonwoo-hyung!” He greeted and Jihoon felt himself cringe inwardly at how awkward he sounded. 

“Hello, Mingyu.” He responded, his tone pleasant. He studied the spectacled vet’s carefully neutral expression and wondered if the other vet was always this unreadable. He would have to ask Soonyoung later. 

Despite his thoughts, he raised the box of brownies in his other hand towards Wonwoo.

“I was asked by a certain someone to bring an offering.” He said casually and Wonwoo snorted softly, accepting the box. He stepped back and gestured for them to come in. 

Jihoon strode forward confidently. When he realized Mingyu wasn’t following, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger’s wrist. He towed him along to the entryway where they took off their shoes and padded into the kitchen. 

Wonwoo was placing the box onto the counter when Jihoon heard a door opening. He glanced to the source and found Soonyoung stepping out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry in a messy manner. The vet was dressed in a large white long-sleeve which showed a bit of his collarbone and comfy grey sweats. 

When their gazes met, a happy smile diffused over the other’s face. He rested the towel on his shoulders and approached them. 

“You’re here.” He stated once he was standing in front of Jihoon and Mingyu. At his proximity, the little fluff mewled for his attention and started pawing at Jihoon’s forearm to get closer to the vet. 

Soonyoung laughed and reached out to take her from Jihoon. He held her between his hands then nuzzled his nose against the kitten’s a few times before pressing a kiss to her exposed belly. 

“Hello to you too, pretty girl. You’ve gotten bigger again.” She meowed again in response and squirmed in his hold; he cradled her in his arm, and she settled down quickly, rubbing her head against his clothes. Two different meows sounded from below and Jihoon shifted his gaze downward. Tiger was rubbing against his calf while Sherlock was seated on his hindlegs looking pointedly at Mingyu.

Jihoon picked up Tiger and rubbed his forehead with his thumb. Mingyu and Sherlock had a small stare-down not unnoticed by the Soonyoung.

“Sherlock’s sizing you up, Mingyu. Better make a good impression.” He said playfully and Jihoon chuckled softly beside him. Even Jihoon had needed to keep his distance from Sherlock initially. 

Mingyu crouched down slowly and held out his hand as if to pet the other. Sherlock eyed his hand lazily before his tail started to shift from side to side. He leaned forward and bumped his head against the outstretched hand. Mingyu watched in wonder as Sherlock moved forward to rub himself against his knee.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Oh, wow. Sherlock approves. You must be a saint or something for the detective to warm up to you that fast.” He said jokingly and Mingyu continued to marvel at the feline.

“Can I – can I hold him?” he asked quietly, trying not to disturb Sherlock.

Soonyoung nodded encouragingly, continuing to pet the little fluff in his arms. 

“Go ahead. It’s okay once he initiates contact.” Wonwoo reassured by the kitchen.

All three watched as Mingyu gathered the detective into his arm and started petting him gingerly. Sherlock’s eyes immediately closed in pleasure. A happy grin made its way onto Mingyu’s face and he turned to beam at Wonwoo.

“He likes me,” he uttered as if he still couldn’t believe it. Jihoon was glad Mingyu looked more relaxed now. 

“Soon,” Wonwoo called out. All attention drew to the kitchen counter where the other vet was situated.

“Do you need me to dry your hair for you?” he asked on purpose, looking disapprovingly at Soonyoung’s damp hair. 

Soonyoung paused then glanced briefly at Mingyu. Jihoon caught the mischievous glint in the vet’s eyes. Soonyoung shook his head firmly. He dropped his hand from Carat and reached out to gently grasp Jihoon’s wrist. The touch was light, so he didn’t resist it but he wondered what the other was up to. 

“Jihoon can help me,” he replied airily then tilted his head to the youngest in the room. “While Mingyu here can help you cook lunch. He’s a great cook, I’m sure he’ll be of use to you more than Jihoon.” Jihoon saw Mingyu’s eyes grow larger at the vet’s declaration. 

Without waiting for another word from any of them, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon along into one of the rooms and closed the door promptly. Jihoon found himself in a large room with two single beds on opposite sides. Soonyoung let go of his wrist and fell into a fit of giggles once the door clicked shut, shoulders trembling. Jihoon threw him a measuring look.

“I can’t tell if you were helping Mingyu or teasing Wonwoo.” He said, tone amused.

Soonyoung grinned, “and if it was both?”

“I’d say you were super obvious, but I approve.” Jihoon said dryly. Soonyoung only smiled wider, eyes twinkling in amusement.

The vet gestured to the room and said, “Make yourself comfortable.” 

He didn’t even need to ask which one was Soonyoung’s with the square shaped chibi tiger pillow staring right at him from the bed on the left. The other approached the very same bed he was eyeing and carefully laid the little fluff in his arm onto it. Carat padded around his bed with soft mewls and Jihoon saw the fondness in the vet’s eyes. He carefully put down Tiger and the calico rubbed his head against his foot before jumping on the bed and settling beside Carat to start grooming her. The angel didn’t resist the calico’s attention and settled comfortably. 

Jihoon’s gaze landed on the towel around the vet’s shoulder and his still damp hair.

“Where’s your hair dryer?” he asked and Soonyoung turned to him, eyes widened slightly.

“You’ll help me?” he asked, looking mildly surprised. Jihoon raised a brow. 

“I mean, it’s basically like drying off Carat, isn’t it?” He said curiously. Soonyoung blinked then a laugh suddenly escaped his lips.

“I can’t even argue with that comparison.” He replied good-naturedly in between his laughs. Jihoon made his way to Soonyoung’s bed and sat himself by the edge, looking back at the other expectantly.

“Come on then.” He said simply. Soonyoung studied him for a moment.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

“Are you going to scratch me or something?” he asked pointedly.

Another laugh from Soonyoung then a shake of his head. Without another word, Soonyoung moved towards the closet and began rummaging through it. Jihoon took a moment to look around the room while he was busy.

Soonyoung’s side of the room was just a tad messier than Wonwoo’s crisp and clean bed. There were neatly stacked books by the headboard and a lone small indoor plant on Wonwoo’s side. By the vet’s headboard was a stack of Shinee albums, a portable speaker, and box of accessories. His sheets were fixed but not as meticulously as the other vet’s and he snorted softly. 

The vet came back holding the dryer and an extension cord. He handed Jihoon the dryer before plugging both the extension and dryer. Soonyoung settled himself on the floor by Jihoon’s feet, between his legs. 

“Can you keep it at the lowest setting?” the vet asked while he made himself comfortable, taking one of the pillows from his bed and hugging it to his torso.

Jihoon paused, “You don’t like it too hot?” he inquired.

The other shook his head gently, “No, I won’t be able to talk to you if the dryer is too loud.”

“Oh.” Was all Jihoon was able to say before he complied to the vet’s request. 

Soonyoung leaned forward and rested his chin against the pillow he was hugging. Jihoon switched the dryer on and directed the warm air towards the dark strands. He started to run his fingers through it carefully. There was just the sound of the dryer between them for a moment when a thought struck him.

“Why were you talking a shower in the middle of the day, anyway?” he voiced. 

“I just came from the gym.” He mumbled, sounding a bit sleepy.

Jihoon tugged on his hair lightly, “Don’t fall asleep on me.” He warned and Soonyoung responded with a quiet laugh.

“Do you frequent the gym?” 

Soonyoung hummed, “When I can, yeah. Won and I usually go on our day-offs, but I like putting in few more hours occasionally.”

Jihoon’s fingers brushed against the bare skin by his nape and he felt Soonyoung jump a little. 

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“S’okay.” The vet replied lazily.

“Why is Wonwoo so particular about drying your hair?” he asked curiously, remembering the sternness in the spectacled vet’s tone.

“Oh,” Soonyoung let out an embarrassed laugh, “I might have gotten sick a few times when I forgot to dry my hair?”

Jihoon pursed his lips, “You’re an idiot.” He said flatly and Soonyoung laughed loudly.

“So, I’ve been told. It’s why Won never forgets to remind me.” He said, tone fond. Jihoon could see how close the vet pair was with how Soonyoung always talked about the other. 

“Wonwoo must be a saint,” he joked, and the vet chuckled.

“I’m lucky he chose to keep me then.” The other responded lazily with a small yawn. 

If Jihoon was honest, he underestimated the intimacy of their current position. Soonyoung’s smooth exposed nape, soft strands of hair between his fingers, the faint smell of citrus wafting into his nose, and the heat against his inner thighs – it was just the slightest bit distracting. 

He was wearing shorts so the warmth Soonyoung emanated from his shower was directly against his skin. Jihoon wasn’t a stranger to physical intimacy, he had shared much of that with Seungcheol. But things with Seungcheol had always been done under the sheets or in desperate moments between their busy schedules. 

Right here, in this moment. It was a soothing kind of intimacy. A nice quiet familiarity where they were just sharing the same space peacefully. It felt special, even more than kissing or having sex; Jihoon wondered why he had never experienced this sort of thing when he was together with Seungcheol. 

It was a good thing the vet wanted to talk; else his mind would have flown away completely by now. His eyes suddenly caught onto something by Soonyoung’s ear and he carefully pushed strands of hair aside. Jihoon found a small cat silhouette inked into the soft skin right behind the other’s ear. 

“You have a tattoo,” he blurted out in surprise. A hand reached up and brushed once over the small cat. Soonyoung pulled it back and shrugged slightly.

“Ah, Won and I got it together when we graduated Uni.” He explained, sounding happy at the memory. “Took us forever to decide what to have inked.” 

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

Soonyoung shook his head. “Not really. Are you thinking of getting one?”

“Maybe?” he replied vaguely. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the contrast of the black ink against the tender white skin was nice. He was much paler than Soonyoung so he wasn’t sure if it would suit him, but it looked good on the vet.

“Tell me if you want to get one then.” 

“Gonna hold my hand or something?” Jihoon snorted and the vet laughed. 

“Please, I’ll be taking a picture of your crying face.”

“Shut up. Like I’d cry for something like that.” He shot back. 

Soonyoung hummed. “Of course, you wouldn’t. You’re tougher than that,” he added gently with fondness laced into his voice. Jihoon’s fingers paused slightly and his breath caught for a moment. He swallowed before speaking.

“Can you lean back?” He had already finished drying the lower strands. Soonyoung obliged, tilting his head backwards.

“Hey, Jihoon?”

“Yeah?”

“You remember when Seokmin called me while he was drunk?” Jihoon could make out the slightly teasing tone of the other and he huffed. 

“Don’t remind me.” He replied with a grimace.

Soonyoung chuckled. His hair was almost completely dry now.

“Do you want to hear my answer?” he asked softly.

A sudden feeling of embarrassment crept on him. The vet wasn’t looking at him, but he felt nervous all of a sudden. He knew Soonyoung thought of him as a friend – but he didn’t think he could handle the vet’s honest opinion at the moment. The vet would say good things about him and Jihoon’s stomach would churn in turn.

“Not really,” he answered tensely, his fingers pausing. His pulled his hands away and turned off the dryer. “I’m, uh, done.” He said awkwardly and wanted to kick himself. Soonyoung shook out his hair and turned around to look at Jihoon.

His expression was warm as usual, “I’ll tell you some other time then.” He said quietly before he pulled himself up and took the dryer from his hands.

“Thanks for helping me.” Jihoon nodded and lowered his gaze, unable to look at the vet directly with the heat in his ears. 

While Soonyoung was putting away the dryer, it was only then that Jihoon realized how fast his heart was beating and how sweaty his hands were. It was just Soonyoung – so why had he been so nervous about the answer?

The vet came back and settled on his bed, back against the headboard. Jihoon flopped backwards and stared at the cream-colored ceiling. He was still a bit wound up and it was still strangely embarrassing to look directly at the vet. 

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a weight settling on his chest. He blinked and found Carat kneading her tiny paws alternately on his chest. She mewled before curling up on him and he smiled at her. He covered her small body with his hand and began to gently scratch at her ears. 

“Do you think Wonwoo will like Mingyu?” He asked, knowing Soonyoung had the best grasp over his best friend’s preferences. He chanced a glance at the other and found a thoughtful expression on the vet’s face.

The vet was quiet for a moment, “I can’t be sure since it’s Won’s feelings, but I do know Mingyu is a sweet guy. He’d be good for Won.” He said openly.

“He is a good kid.” Jihoon readily agreed. Mingyu was one of the few people he allowed in his close circle of friends because the younger was always so earnest and caring. He was hardworking and efficient at his job as well which helped Jihoon a great deal. 

“And I trust your judgment, too. You wouldn’t be friends with someone who was awful.” Soonyoung asserted firmly. 

Jihoon felt his brows furrow, “How are you so sure?” he questioned. 

“Because you’re nice, Jihoon.” The other said simply, “Good people make their friends good as well.” He continued sensibly.

“Are you speaking from personal experience?”

Soonyoung beamed at him, “Oh, definitely. I’d be a crappy person without Won.”

There was an urgent knock on the door. “Come in!” Soonyoung said aloud. 

Jihoon leaned up onto his elbows, careful not to jostle the little fluff. The door opened and two bodies hastily launched themselves inside, locking the door behind them. Standing with mirrored manic grins against the door was Hansol and Chan. 

Seeing them both, the two younger ones crowded into the bed with them. Chan picked up Tiger from the floor and sat near Jihoons legs while Hansol curled up near Soonyoung. Both were still giggling happily.

“I take it you saw Mingyu and Won outside?” the vet asked knowingly and Hansol smothered a laugh with his hand.

Chan could barely speak through his laughter. “Mingyu-hyung was beet red and Wonwoo-hyung looked like he was patiently coaxing a jumpy patient!”

Jihoon grinned and his gaze met Soonyoung’s. The vet’s eyes sparkled in understanding. 

“Sounds like they’re doing just fine.” 

Jihoon snorted in response. 

“Mingyu-hyung hasn’t fainted yet so I think we’re okay.” Hansol pointed out, earning more laughs from Chan. 

“They look good together, though. I’m glad Mingyu-hyung finally decided to make a move.” Chan said cheerfully, moving backward to lean against the wall, his knee by Jihoon’s head now.

“Will you be okay, Soonyoung-hyung?” Hansol asked the vet curiously and Jihoon studied the other’s expression. The vet wore a lazy smile and tilted his head slightly.

“It’s enough if Won keeps being happy. I don’t care if its due to Mingyu or not.” He said openly, looking a little sleepy. He mulled over the other’s words; so Soonyoung didn’t mind whether Wonwoo was in a relationship or not? 

“Wow, sappy. As expected from Soonyoung-hyung,” Chan teased, and the vet just laughed in reply.

“Does that mean you don’t care if I’m happy, Chan?” Hansol asked in surprise and the other’s brow furrowed.

“How in the world did you come to that conclusion?” Disbelief was clear in the youngest’s tone. 

“Because you never tell me things like that, I thought we were best buds?” Hansol sounded almost upset, and Chan let out a long-suffering sigh.

“I want you to keep being carefree, Hans.” Chan’s tone was almost grudging but the huff after was still doting. He threw a look at the boy with his head on Soonyoung’s thigh. “Happy?” he said curtly.

Hansol grinned. “Very.” Chan rolled his eyes in reply and they shared quiet laughter. Then Hansol paused and his eyes suddenly widened, as if he just remembered something. 

“Oh yeah!” He exclaimed, sitting up quickly and leaning over Jihoon.

“Jihoon-hyung!” he said excitedly and Soonyoung’s hand was suddenly at the younger’s collar. Jihoon watched Soonyoung’s hand lightly tug at the cloth.

“Hansol,” It was one of the few times that Jihoon heard the vet’s tone sound chiding, but it was more than gentle than reprimanding. The younger pulled back with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, hyung.” He wasn’t sure to whom he was addressing it to, but Soonyoung gave a pleased smile anyway. Jihoon watched warily as Hansol’s gaze settled on him, eyes still sparkling with excitement. 

“Jihoon-hyung, are you Woozi of Universe Factory?”

Ah, so that’s what it was about. Jihoon hummed a bit before responding properly.

“Yes, I am.” He said finally and the younger looked thrilled at his admission.

“Would it be okay for me to ask for an autograph?” he asked eagerly. “I won’t sell it or anything; I just really like your music, hyung. I’ve listened to you since you were just starting out.” He added hastily and Jihoon scrutinized his expression for a moment. There was only admiration in the younger’s brown orbs.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said calmly. “You can settle for a handshake or something.”

Hansol nodded readily, “Yeah. What Soonyoung-hyung said. I’m just really happy to be able to meet you in person, hyung. I’d love for an autograph, but I can live without it.” He said agreeably, nodding once. 

“No, it’s no problem. If Soonyoung trusts you, then I trust you.” He said simply and he saw the vet’s eyebrows raise slightly. “I’ll just send it over to the clinic or something. Or did you want it on one of your personal items?” 

“I have an album of the first song you produced,” Hansol said happily and he nodded.

“Just give it to me through Soonyoung, then. We meet often enough.”

“Kay,” Hansol said happily, “Thanks, hyung!”

There was another knock on the door and all heads turned.

“It’s open!” Soonyoung called out and the door opened slowly. Mingyu’s dark head popped out from the doorframe.

“Uh, Wonwoo-hyung says we can eat now.” He announced timidly, faint tinge of pink still in his cheeks.

“Coming,” the vet said audibly and all four started to shuffle outside their room to the dining area. They found Wonwoo instructing Mingyu on where the serving utensils were and the latter listening carefully to each of the spectacled vet’s words.

“Smells great!” Soonyoung commended as he sat himself at the table; Jihoon followed and settled opposite him. His eyes followed Mingyu and he found that the younger wasn’t moving as apprehensively as he did when they arrived. In fact, Mingyu was sporting a ridiculously pleased smile now. He smiled faintly at the sight. 

Hansol and Chan settled on both his sides and offered him knowing smiles once he looked away from the pair facing the cupboards. Soonyoung’s smile was a small quirk of his lips but Jihoon could distinguish the pleased sparkle in his eye. It seemed the vet had also liked what he saw; Jihoon didn’t need to worry about Soonyoung’s approval. 

When they finally began eating, it was Hansol who pursued the first topic of conversation.

“Jihoon-hyung, did you graduate with a music degree?” the younger asked curiously.

He shook his head slowly, “No. I graduated with a business degree four years ago.”

Hansol cocked his head to the side. “Why business?” 

“It was something my parents wanted me to finish. I didn’t really consider music as an actual career until my third year in Uni. I composed a lot, but I always just considered it a hobby.” He explained and registered the inquiring looks from the two youngest in the room. Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Mingyu were eating leisurely while listening. 

Jihoon chewed for a bit before speaking again. “My closest friend at that time accidentally found one of the songs I composed, and he really liked it. Enough to demand for all the other songs I composed. Once he went through all of them, he told me to become a producer for his company.”

Mingyu had an expression of understanding, immediately connecting the dots as to who Jihoon was referring to. The thing is – Soonyoung was wearing a similar expression, but with more warmth. He looked almost proud. 

“So I did.” He shrugged carelessly, “Business is okay; I don’t hate it or anything, you know. It’s just – music was something I was never really able to let go.”

Chan hummed beside him, “Kind of like Soonyoung-hyung with dancing.” He pointed out, expression thoughtful.

Soonyoung grinned. “I love both my job and dancing. I didn’t need to choose.” He responded; his manner easygoing as usual. He took a sip from his soup bowl and 

Chan nodded, “Speaking of dancing, my parents have been asking about you Soonyoung-hyung. They miss seeing you at the studio. I miss dancing with you as well.” The younger’s statement was actually a quiet entreaty. The young vet student wore a hopeful expression as he looked at Soonyoung. 

“It _has_ been a while since I dropped by the studio.” Soonyoung said pensively. 

“You dance too, Chan?” Mingyu asked curiously, joining the conversation. He had been bustling about, giving drinks and making sure the food was refilled until Wonwoo quietly told him to eat first. 

“Chan joined the same dance team as me together with Minghao.” The vet explained while the younger finished chewing his food.

A look of surprise passed the secretary’s face. “Wonwoo-hyung doesn’t dance then?”

A laugh bubbled out of Soonyoung, eliciting a sigh from Wonwoo.

“Believe me when I say I’ve tried for years, Mingyu. The most Won has conceded is watching me while I practice.” he said good-naturedly. 

“I’m not really cut out for it,” Wonwoo elaborated quietly. “And I don’t like being in the spotlight. Also, to be fair – anyone who dances with you loses out unless they’re as good as you.” He added pointedly, throwing a look at Soonyoung.

“I can imagine that.” Jihoon agreed. He had only seen Soonyoung dance once, but he could picture what Wonwoo was talking about. 

“Hyung’s a great choreographer and an even better dancer,” Chan joined in, tone proud. “The dance majors kept trying to recruit him even until before he graduated.” He added with a laugh. 

The vet laughed together with him. “Alright, enough buttering me up Chan. How about we dance together sometime next week? I promised Jun that I would dance with him. Might as well do it all together.”

Chan’s eyes widened. “Hyung, if you’re serious I’m going to call Dad right now to book the studio.” He said seriously, eyes flashing. He had already pulled out his phone and held it up. 

Soonyoung chuckled. “Finish your food first. Then go for it.” The vet said simply, and Chan whooped happily then began to shovel his food into his mouth hastily.

“Dude, slow down. You’ll choke. Soonyoung-hyung won’t change his mind if you call a bit later.” Hansol said as he pushed a glass of water closer to his friend. 

“Can I watch?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung while the others were worriedly watching Chan. 

The vet seemed surprised by the request. “I’m not _that_ good.” He responded, light flush discernible on his cheeks. 

Jihoon gave him a measuring look, “I’ve seen you dance Soonyoung, you’re good.”

Chan lowered his chopsticks and covered up a burp, “Hyung, can I invite Hao-hyung, too?”

“Sure,” Soonyoung responded and Chan moved towards their room to make the call. The vet turned back to Jihoon with a thoughtful expression. 

“You know,” He started. “I’m starting to think all of us pretty much know each other to some degree.” He wore a bemused expression as he took another bite of his food.

Jihoon thought about how interrelated their connections were – between the Diamond Clinic staff and Pledis employees.

“Seoul is pretty small compared to the rest of the world,” Wonwoo expressed.

“You’re right,” Jihoon agreed. The chances for their friend circles to overlap was infinitely higher by simply living in the same city as opposed to being on opposite sides of the globe.

“It’s amazing if you think about it,” Hansol enjoined with a lazy grin.

Chan’s head popped out for a moment, “Is next Saturday okay, hyung?” he asked audibly. Soonyoung looked inquiringly at Jihoon and he knew what the vet was asking. He nodded in reply.

The other responded to Chan quickly, “Saturday is good!”

Soonyoung then turned to Wonwoo. “Wanna come?”

The spectacled vet thought about it for a moment. “I think I’ll stay home. There’ll be too many of us at the studio if you invite Junhui and Minghao as well.”

“Alright.” Soonyoung agreed. 

“Can I come hang out with you again next Saturday, Wonwoo-hyung?” Mingyu asked quietly, expression open and earnest.

Jihoon caught Soonyoung watching their conversation attentively and the vet smiled slightly when their gazes met. Wonwoo’s face was strangely blank and Soonyoung spoke up to break the awkward silence that followed Mingyu’s inquiry.

“That sounds like a good idea,” He smoothed over the uncomfortable tension. “If you’re both free next weekend, you can hang out or something while we’re at the dance studio. This way Won won’t have to be alone.” He pointed out in a reasonable voice.

Wonwoo pursed his lips before turning to Mingyu, “I’m fine on my own since Soonyoung is usually out during Saturdays. You don’t have to feel obliged to accompany me.” 

The younger bit his lip before speaking, “But I want to hang out with you, hyung.” He turned a shade darker and looked down at his plate bashfully. 

Jihoon watched Soonyoung give Wonwoo a look that said, _Put the poor boy out of his misery already_. The other vet eyed the blushing Mingyu for a moment and Jihoon swore he saw a faint smile on the spectacled vet’s lips.

“Okay. Come over whenever next Saturday.” He finally acquiesced and Jihoon heard Hansol let out a small sigh of relief beside him. The smile that spread over Mingyu’s face when he looked up was unbelievably pleased. 

A puppy, Jihoon thought. His secretary was just one giant lovesick puppy. Chan came back to the table after finishing his call and they finished their meal peacefully.

  
////  


“It was nice having you over,” Soonyoung said as they arrived at a spot near Jihoon’s parked car. The vet turned to the tallest among them with a warm smile, reaching his eyes. 

“Thank you for visiting, Won. He liked it a lot.” He said sincerely.

“R-really?” Mingyu asked hopefully and Soonyoung nodded.

“As his best friend of 17 years, I’m pretty sure I saw right. Also, between Wonwoo and I, he’s the one with the glasses.” He joked and Mingyu laughed, a bright little sound. 

It made Jihoon happy to see Soonyoung going out of his way to encourage the younger. There was nothing more reassuring to Mingyu right now than the words of someone who knew Wonwoo the best. 

He handed Mingyu his keys – it was a wordless instruction. Mingyu nodded and headed over to the vehicle. Jihoon turned back to Soonyoung and found the vet watching Mingyu with mild interest.

“Thanks, again.” He said gratefully, Soonyoung was always readily accommodating his request. 

“It’s no problem, Jihoon.” He answered lightly, a smile curling his lips. 

He stared at the vet’s face for a moment, “Is there something bothering you?” he asked tentatively. There was still that occupied look in the vet’s eyes. He didn’t know why, but Soonyoung felt a little detached since lunch. Like he was thinking over something.

The vet looked surprised at the question but after a moment, a sudden delighted smile spread across his lips. 

“I just need to talk it out with Wonwoo,” he explained quietly. 

Soonyoung’s tone was warm and happy. Jihoon didn’t understand why it made his ears heat up the way they did.

“Okay, if you say so.” He nodded and started to turn away.

“Jihoon?”

He paused and then there was a hand in his hair. Jihoon froze but the touch only lasted for a second. Soonyoung was already pulling away when he was looking back at the vet.

“Thank you for the concern. It means a lot to me.” He continued softly, smile fond and eyes disappearing slightly.

“I’ll see you next weekend.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon agreed breathlessly and Soonyoung stepped away, waving goodbye before turning around heading back to their building.

He turned around mechanically and entered the car. Mingyu looked at him questioningly once he was settled in the driver’s seat.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon shook his head slowly and let out a long breath.

His pulse was racing – and he couldn’t comprehend why. He had a nagging suspicion that it had something to do with the way Soonyoung had smiled at him just now.

**//KWON SOONYOUNG//**

Soonyoung opened the door to their apartment; he padded inside humming happily and toeing off his shoes before searching for his lone quarry. He found the spectacled vet seated on the couch, with a lap blanket, playing a game on his phone. 

He settled on the opposite side of the couch; eyes trained on his best friend, unwavering in their intensity. There was no sound except for the faint gunshots coming from Wonwoo’s phone. Sherlock had jumped onto Soonyoung’s lap and he absentmindedly petted the furry detective.

Slowly, Wonwoo exited the application and lowered his phone but kept his gaze lowered to his lap.

“You thought you could hide it from me?” Soonyoung asked softly, tone a mix of curiosity and amusement.

It was near impossible for them to keep anything from each other. Soonyoung was wondering why Wonwoo had tried hard to hide something from him.

The spectacled vet let out a defeated sigh. “Not for long.” He admitted and set aside his phone. Wonwoo met his gaze and Soonyoung could see guilt in the way the other bit his lip slightly.

“Soonyoung,” it was a plea for understanding as well as forgiveness. He hummed and tilted his head slightly.

“You’re interested in him,” he stated. 

Wonwoo didn’t respond and his gaze remained on Soonyoung. He watched the faintest pink color his best friend’s cheeks. Indiscernible to someone who didn’t know Wonwoo that well but clear as day to Soonyoung. He felt a smile pull at his lips at the sight. 

It was a good thing, now why did Wonwoo think it was something he needed to hide?

He had noticed all the small hints throughout the lunch they shared together. It was what had been bothering him all the while – what he didn’t expect was for Jihoon to pick up on it. The fact that the producer had been observing him enough to notice pleased him. 

He studied the conflicted expression on Wonwoo’s face. He decided to tackle what he understood from how much he knew the other. 

“Hand, please.” He requested, holding out the hand that wasn’t petting Sherlock. Wonwoo complied immediately and reached out to take Soonyoung’s hand. He gave a reassuring squeeze before speaking. 

“Won, I don’t care if you’re in a relationship or not.” He said firmly, “The only thing I care about is whether you’re living well and happy.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything. He hadn’t quite hit the nail just yet. The only reason why the other wanted to hide it was because probably because he intended to hold himself back – and it was probably for his sake. Soonyoung chewed on his lip and thought about how he felt at that notion. 

“I appreciate that you want to be considerate of me, but it doesn’t make me happy to know that you’re holding back on account of me.” He said honestly. 

He thought of the smile Wonwoo could be wearing if he was with Mingyu, and the thought that Wonwoo wasn’t accepting it on account of him settled unpleasantly in the pit of his stomach. 

“I just don’t want to leave you alone, Soon.” Wonwoo said quietly, a tight squeeze.

Soonyoung gave a small smile. “You’re not. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not, unless you plan on not being my best friend anymore once you start dating?”

A vehement shake of his head. “No, of course not.” He said steadfastly and Soonyoung let out a chuckle.

“Also, being alone and single doesn’t equate to me being lonely. I have you, I’m never lonely.” He added for good measure and Wonwoo quirked a smile in response. 

He paused – then began to ease into something much more important. 

“If you think you’re being fair to me by holding back like I am then so be it,” Soonyoung said helplessly then paused before continuing, “but you’re not being fair to Mingyu.”

At this Wonwoo stilled and closed his eyes, looking the slightest bit pained. Soonyoung didn’t like seeing his best friend with that expression, but he also knew this was something Wonwoo had to hear from him. 

“I won’t make decisions for you, Won. But if you’re planning on making the kid wait for you to be ready – the least you can do is reassure him that he isn’t pining and waiting for nothing. That you’re interested just as much as he is. He mustered up a lot of courage to come visit you.” His voice was rarely stern, but he didn’t want to come across as blasé – especially when it involved someone else. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Wonwoo said apologetically. Soonyoung gave the other’s hand another squeeze.

“I know you did it for my sake and I appreciate it, I really do. You’re half of my heart, Won. I know you; I know you’d always try to put me over yourself.” He said gently, “In this case, you should think about what good a relationship will do for you. Don’t put me in the equation, I’m not going to change just because of that.”

Wonwoo just looked at him for a few silent minutes and Soonyoung let him, he knew his best friend wouldn’t be unreasonable. Wonwoo let out a long breath and spoke.

“Okay. I’ll talk with Mingyu properly.” He acquiesced and Soonyoung smiled. 

“Please do, he’s a great guy.”

Soonyoung studied Wonwoo’s expression intently. 

“He is.” The other said softly.

He made Wonwoo smile like this – and that was the main reason Soonyoung liked Kim Mingyu for him. If the younger could keep Wonwoo smiling like this all the time, there wasn’t anything else that could make him happier. 

Except maybe a certain dark-haired cutie’s concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah silly, Jihoon. Silly, silly Jihoon. There’s no way for you to resist Kwon Soonyoung’s charms. You’re already doomed. Hahaha! Feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
